Blaine the Pig
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Blaine was born with the face of a pig and the only way to break the curse is for someone to love him for who he is. He never expected it to be Kurt, a flawless boy with only eyes for the insde. This story will go through marrige and possible mpreg. AU rated m just in case
1. The Pig

**I don't own glee or Penelope. So this story came up and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to Kurt-Blaine-Klaine for helping me make a big decision in this story**

* * *

My parents, Blaire and Kaine, were born into the good life. They were rich and had a perfect son named Cooper. My mom and dad were so happy when they found out they were going to be parents all over again. Everything went perfectly in the pregnancy and birth but the outcome was nothing what they expected…..

A long time ago in my family, my great-great-great-great Grandfather Roger, on my mother's side, fell in love with a woman named Fauna. She was not the best looking in the town and not the richest. My Grandfather Roger realized that he couldn't marry Fauna because she wasn't rich, so he married someone younger and richer. Fauna went her separate way. One night she visited a witch and she told the witch of her broken heart. The witch suggested putting a curse on the family, Fauna agreed. That night the witch went and put a curse on my mom's family saying that if two sons were born into the family that the youngest would have the face of a pig and the only way to break the curse was for a person who is truly in love with the youngest son must admit that they love him by marriage.

Everyone on my mother's side feared that they would give birth to a younger son. As luck would have it, they gave birth to all daughters but when my mother gave birth to Cooper, she was happy to know that he didn't have a pig nose. Which meant that the youngest son born was me.

* * *

I sat behind the mirror looking out at Sebastian. He assured me that he loved me, but did he really? He had never seen my face. The only memory he had of me was my voice. I looked towards a mirror that was in my room. My dark hair was gelled back like usual, my eyes looked sad, and as I looked down my face I saw it: a big snout. Not to mention the pig ears. No one was ever going to love me for who I was on the inside all they had to see was my snout and they are gone.

"Come on" he coaxed gently. "Let me see you"

I sigh deeply. I get up out of my chair and walk slowly towards the door. I put my hand to the knob. Maybe it's too soon. I should just tell him to wait and see. How will I know if he really does love me if he never sees me? I turned the knob. I bit my lip as I opened the door.

"Hello" I said nervously. His attention turned from the mirror to me. He gasped for air. "I'm Blaine."

His eyes widen from shock.

"You're…you're…" his voice shakes. "You're…..Blaine?"

I nodded slowly.

I saw him dart out the room as fast as a lightening bolt.

"HE'S A PIG!" I heard him scream in a high pitched voice. Perfect just perfect.

I walked downstairs calmly. I saw my mother standing there at the end of the stairs. I rolled my eyes at her. She was going to ask why I did that. I walked past her into the dinning room. I sat down at the table. I heard her high heels clicking to the room. She sat down next to me.

"Why Blaine?" she asked calmly. "Why?"

"I didn't run Mom" I replied annoyed.

"Well what do you expect?" she said. "When you spring yourself at them like a prop in a haunted house! Do you really think I showed your dad my mole on our second date? No, I had enough sense to wait until we were married."

"A mole is different" I snapped. "This is my face."

She started to sob. Oh no, not again. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"He really did like you" she said.

I shook my head. "No mom, he really didn't"

"No he didn't like your nose" She said. "You are not your nose"

"But it is my nose mom" I protested.

"No it's your grandfather's nose" she replied. "He did this to you."

"Oh mom" I said. I started to rub her back as she sobbed.

* * *

The next morning, my mom was still upset, and it was another day. I walked downstairs in my Harry Potter pajamas. I smelled breakfast.

"We are sausage people!" I heard my mom yell from the dinning. "You know how we feel about bacon!"

"But I like bacon!" my dad protested.

I walked in to the dinning room. My mom was standing up looking at me and my dad had an annoyed look on his face. Cooper sat there giving me the 'help me' look. I look down at the table. A plate of bacon was in the center. I don't like the thought of bacon sometimes.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY COUSIN RALPH!?" I yelled. I always love to play jokes on them like that.

"We have a cousin Ralph?" my brother asked

* * *

**Please review if you want more.**


	2. Monster

**I don't own glee or Penelope. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

I sat in the kitchen with my mom and Cooper. I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey did you guys ever think about plastic surgery?" Cooper said suddenly.

"Yes we did" my mom replied sharply. She sat there buttering some bread for herself. I sigh. It hit me as I was watering my plants that I'm twenty-one and no one will ever love me because of my face.

My dad came running in.

"Hi sweetie" my mom said sweetly "How was your run?"

My dad walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"It was great" he replied. "Until I saw Sebastian talking to a police officer about a pig faced boy with fangs."

"Oh my!" my mom exclaimed. "I told you we needed them to sign a gag form before they see him."

No one has ever said I had fangs. Was I really that ugly? I start to sob. I run out of the room and run to my room. I slam the door behind me. No one would ever love me. I look over at my mirror. My snout and my ears sticking out like a sore thumb. I walked over to my bed and lay down. I curl up into a ball and sob. Was I really that ugly? Was I bound to live like this forever?

I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away!" I yelled. I heard the door open. Cooper walked in with a bag of chips and ho hoe's.

"Next time you don't want anyone in lock the door" he said. He closed the door behind him. "I brought chips and ho hoe's so we can have a brotherly chat"

I laughed at his silliness. I try not to laugh too much since when I laugh I snort like a pig. He sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. "This stuff usually passes by you."

"No one has ever said I had fangs" I said. "Am I really that ugly?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I think you are cooler than ice"

"I'm just afraid that the curse will never be broken." I said.

"Well maybe you can find someone tomorrow" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom was going to tell you before dad came in that tomorrow she is inviting some eligible bachelors to the secret room." He explained. "Not to mention she is doubling your dowry even though girls usually have dowries"

I got up and walked over to the mirror overlooking the secret room.

"If mom thinks that they won't do it for one amount what makes her think they will do it for twice the amount"

"Now with that attitude squirt" he said.

"Yeah Coop it's my attitude" I snapped. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror again. I put my hand in front of my snout to try and see what my face looked like with out a pig nose. It was covered but my mind didn't take the fact away that I still had a snout instead of a nose.

* * *

The next morning I get ready to meet all of those bachelors. I tell my mom to just put all of them in the secret room. I look at them all. One in particular catches my eye. He's tall with glaze eyes and auburn hair. I clear my throat. I placed my hand on the knob and turn it. I opened the door and walk through it.

"Hello my name is Blaine" I said. Everyone turned their faces to me. Suddenly like a heard of cattle they run out of the room. "You guys must be late for tea."

The room was empty with only one person. One person? I look at him. He is the man that had the pretty eyes. He stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm Kurt Hummel"

He didn't run. Is he actually looking at me? Is this a dream?

"You….you…" I stammered. My mind was racing. "You did…didn't run"

"I don't know you." He replied. "So why should I run? It's rude to run just because someone looks different."

Where have you been all my life?

"Let me guess?" he said. I stood there confused. "People always run from you"

"I….I have never met anyone…who….who cares not about features but what's on the inside"

"Well people treat me different because of my sexuality" he said. I sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me. "This feels like a dream to me."

I have the true test. If he can touch my snout and not run, he is for real.

"Do you want to touch it?" I asked. He lifts up his hand and touches my nose. His hands are warm and soft. He touches every bit of my nose. He moved his hand to my ear. He rubbed it softly. I always love that. He doesn't run. Why isn't he running?

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I don't know what to say. He exhaled sharply. The look on his face is confused like he has never seen anything like this. He glances at me.

"I'm a monster!" I exclaimed. I quickly run out of the room.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Dinner

**I don't own glee or Penelope. **

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. No one had ever touched my nose or ears other than my family. I ran down the stairs. I was met by my dad. He stopped me.

"Let me go!" I yelled. He held me by my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "He actually stayed and touched you"

"No one's ever done that before" I replied. "No one has ever accepted me."

"Are you scared?" he asked me.

Was I just scared of what might happen? If Kurt really did accept me then my life might change forever. The face I've known my whole life would be gone.

I nodded my head.

"You do what you want to do" he said. "But remember there is someone who will accept you and he is upstairs"

He let go of me and walked away. I was scared to go up there. What if he realizes that I really do have a pig snout and ears? I walked up the stairs slowly. I get to the door of the secret room.

I see Kurt sitting on the couch. I walked in. He turned around and looked at me. I sat down next to him.

"I know that this face repulses you-"

"It doesn't" he interjected. "I want to get to know you and see you for who you are and not what is on your face. I know I sound strange but why run from someone who is just like everyone else, even though they look different from everyone else. In the end we just want to be treated like a normal person."

This guy is amazing. He just summed up everything I ever wanted someone to say to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you" I said to him.

"For what?"

"For accepting me for who I am" I replied. I smiled. Maybe I can get to know him. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He bit his lip. Here it comes: no I don't want to stay.

"I would love to" he said. He walked up to me. He motioned his arm to link with mine. "May I?"

I nodded. He links his arm with mine. We walked out of the room. He is so handsome. He is so polite and gentle.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Of course" he said.

"Are you sure you are not some creeper who likes to do barn animals?"

Great Blaine. You should have just kept your mouth shut!

"No" he laughed.

"Why did you take this offer to meet me?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes. "I want to find love" he said. "I don't have very good luck where I am from because I have people hating me."

"You have to have courage to stand up to them" I said. I figured that since he was so nice to me, I should give him some advice. "I don't know who would hate you. You're so polite and gentle."

He smiled. He was nice. I felt feelings towards him that I've never felt before. I felt like I had known him forever that when I touch him arm, I feel like I have touched it a million times before, and that I could tell him anything. He is so cute too!

We finally reached the dinning room. My mom, dad and Cooper were already at the table. I suddenly became nervous. Kurt walked over and pulled out a chair next to my mom. I nod him thank you and sat down. He pushes my chair in. he sits next to me. In front of us is a plate of spaghetti. We all started to eat. I don't know why I am so nervous.

"So Kurt" my dad asked. "What do you do?"

"Well sir" Kurt started. "Right now I just got out of college and I work for Vogue dot com but yesterday I put in my application as a fashion advice writer in the actual magazine."

"Oh!" my mom exclaimed. "That's great! At least you want to go somewhere in the company"

"I do as a matter of fact!" he said. "My job is great but I really would like to work for the actual magazine, and maybe get some more money."

I twist around my spaghetti on my fork. I took the bite while looking at Kurt. He is so dreamy.

"What do you do Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?"

"Well I am a wedding planner" my mom said. "I deal with all things weddings"

"And I own Anderson Family Books" my dad replied. "Which Blaine here wants to take over when he gets older"

I blush. "I've read so many books in my lifetime that I know a good book when I see one" I said.

A storm started to pour down on the roof. Thunder scares me to death. I try and hide my fear as we start to eat our dessert.

"That storm sure is bad" my brother commented. My mom got up and looked outside the window.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "The storm has flooded the creek. Kurt I'm afraid you might have to stay the night."

"I can always leave. I'm sure it won't be bad." He said. He got up and started walking towards the window. He is such a nice guy. If he leaves now I might not be able to see him again. I grab his hand.

"He can stay here if it's okay?" I said.

My dad and mom smiled.

"That's fine" my dad said.

* * *

**Please review. I know it was short but this is all I could come up with. Hey pm me or review with anything you want Kurt and Blaine to do or talk about**


	4. Teenage Dream

**I don't own glee. Hey I am going to have a poll up for this story please vote also tell me when and how they should share their first kiss by pm and review.**

* * *

"So this is my room." I said as we walked in. my room was huge with a queen size bed and a couch. My walls were painted green with trees on the walls. It looked like a true forest.

"I love it!" he exclaimed. "It suits you"

"Well I guess I just love trees" I lied.

I liked to look at trees but that's not why I painted them on my room walls. To me they represent the fact that I can't go outside. The truth was I've never seen an actual tree before only in movie and pictures. Our house is window less because my parents didn't want people to see me. After all the people running since I was seventeen, I don't blame them for what they did.

Kurt walked around and looked at my plants. Then he looked at my piano. It was full of sheet music and pencils. He picked up a piece of sheet music.

"Teenage Dream?" he asked.

I blushed.

"I love Katy Perry" I said. I walked closer to him. He sat down on the bench.

"Why don't you play it?" he suggested.

I sat down next to him. I set my fingers down on the keys as I started to sing:

_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
we can dance until we die  
you and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
this is real, so take a chance  
and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
we can dance until we die  
you and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
this is real, so take a chance  
and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
this is real, so take a chance  
and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
be your teenage dream tonight"_

He started to clap.

"I love it!" he smiled.

I felt so comfortable next to him. I sighed. I shivered because it got suddenly cold.

"Here" Kurt said. He took off his jacket.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "I have sweaters"

He wrapped his jacket and his arms around me.

"Warmer?" he asked.

I nodded. He was so fearless, so confident.

The thunder boomed louder than ever. I whimpered like a baby.

Kurt took me in his arms. I felt safe and warm like a kid drinking hot coco on a cold winter's night. I closed my eyes as they became heavy. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up lying in bed. I sat up. I saw Kurt lying on the couch looking up at my star ceiling. My ceiling really had stars on it. I had painted it that way.

"I noticed that you got all the constellations right." He commented.

"Just the one's I could fit on my ceiling" I replied.

I heard the rain pouring on the roof. I heard the loud thunder again.

"Can you come cuddle with me?" I asked. I can't believe I just asked this. He smiled and walked over to my bed. I smiled at him. He sat down on my bed and wrapped his arms around me as we leaned back.

"I'm sorry if this is creepy to you Kurt." I said.

"Its not" he replied. "You were never really cuddled by someone other than your family."

"Thank you for understanding" I said.

He smiled at me. My eyes still felt heavy. I closed them. I smelled lavender on him. It was the last thing I smelled before I happily fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review.**

**I am going to have a poll up for this story please vote also tell me when and how they should share their first kiss by pm and review.**


	5. Do I Love You Because Your Beautiful?

**I don't own glee or Penelope.**

**I want to thank klaine4eva11 and Candy Criss and fanpire10 for their first kiss ideas **

**dont forget the poll**

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Kurt and I were fascinated by each other. He would call me everyday and I would call him. He would come to my house every night for dinner and every night he would ask to sing with me. I was happy. I was happier than I had ever been in my life.

I was up in my room watching Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony perform a song I love. It was called No Me Ames. I had known the song for a while since I had nothing else to do but watch it. I had no idea what it meant but I love the video.

Just the way she looks at him, makes me feel all fuzzy inside. It reminds me of Kurt and my relationship, I guess. He's not afraid to look at me.

I heard footsteps come up my stairs. I quickly closed the window and opened a book to a random page. A knock came at my door.

"Enter!" I said.

Kurt walked in with a picnic basket. He came up to me.

I smiled widely.

"Want to go on a picnic?" he asked.

I put the book down. "I thought picnics were usually outside"

"Well it will be" he said. "I talked to your parents today and they said this house is actually miles from anyone and it is really dark outside with only the moon and the stars. They just left so it's just you and me"

"Wait an outside picnic?" I asked. I've never been outside.

He winked at me. "If you want it inside I under-"

"No" I interjected. "Let's go"

He took a coat out of the basket. "It's an old jacket of mine. You can where it whenever or whenever you want"

I took the jacket from his hands. It was beige with a blue symbol on the breast. I had always seen in movies when the man gives his lover a coat of his and she would wear it around everywhere. I slipped on the jacket. It had his smell of lavender on it, his perfume or cologne, he never told me which in he wears.

I walked towards him. He entwined his warm hands in mine. We walked down the stairs to the back door. This was it. I was actually going outside. He opened the door.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered in my ear sweetly. I was afraid. What if outside was a horrible place?

I take a slow step off the back porch. Yellow lights blinked near the trees and grass. The moon shined directly on the center of the yard. The yard was huge with grass everywhere. I walked towards the center, while holding tightly on to Kurt's hand. My hands were shaking. What if I fell down? What if a snake bit me? What if something bad happened like it rained of a bear came and ate us?

I missed the last step and fell into Kurt's arms. He laughed. This wasn't funny

"You are just like Ariel from the little mermaid." He commented. Oh! Now I know what he was talking about: when Ariel first got her human legs she fell. He liked Disney movies. I thought I was the only one who ever really did in our family.

He held me close to him as he led me to the center of the yard. He set down the basket.

I separated from him and looked around the yard. Everything was beautiful. It was like a dream like in an instant I would hear my mom saying wakey wakey eggs and sausage.

I turned around and saw Kurt standing on a checkered blanket. I walked up to him. He held me close.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"O-of Course" I stumbled.

"Do you think it's possible to meet some one and know in an instant he's the one?"

"It's very possible" I replied.

He leaned in and kissed me. I dint know what to think. I pulled away.

"I am so sorry….it…its just….I-I"

"No it's not your fault" I replied. "It's just I've never been kissed before on the lips like that. I know it must have been disgusting knowing that I have a pig nose and ears."

I put my hand to my nose as if I could cover it up from the world. He grabbed my other hand.

"No it wasn't" he said. He looked me straight in my teary eyes. "You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. Your smart funny and wonderful. I couldn't ask for more. If I had to pick from a male model or you I would pick you because you are you and I couldn't ask for more. Blaine Anderson, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met"

I started to sob. No one has ever told me that. No one has ever been so wonderful enough to actually say that to me. He takes me in his arms.

"_Do I love you because you're beautiful" _he sang into my pig ear. His voice was so sweet.

"_Or are you beautiful because I love you?_

_Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful? _

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? _

_Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?_

He looked me straight in the eyes. I sobbed as he sang to me. I loved him and him telling me this in song made me love him more. I couldn't tell if this was real or not. He ran his hand down the side of my face ending at my chin. I walked away from him.

"Maybe you're imagining me or maybe I'm imagining you too" I said.

"_Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?"_ I sang

"_Do I want you because you're wonderful? _

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?"_

He walked over behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He laid his head onto of mine. I melted into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I always dreamed it would happen like this" I said "And now it really has. I don't ever want this night to end."

"Neither do I"

I closed my eyes and sang with him:

"_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? _

_Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"_

We looked at each other for a moment and then we put our lips together. We kissed passionately.

* * *

**What do you think? I used a song form Cinderella with Brandy and the ever most fantastic and wonderful Whitney Houston. **

**Please review**

**And don't forget that poll!**


	6. Mom

**I don't own glee or Penelope. Don't forget about the poll!**

**Challenge: tell me when and how Kurt should propose! **

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I was in Kurt's arms. I looked at his sleeping flawless face. I smiled. I lay my head on his chest.

It was a cold morning. I could see the dew on the grass. I felt him stir. I closed my eyes to take in this was real. I felt him kiss my forehead. I pull him in and kiss him. We part.

"Wow" he said "For a guy who's never been kissed before you sure do take my breath away"

"Well what was your first kiss like?" I asked him. I lay on top of him.

"Shocking" he replied. "This Neanderthal that was bullying me decided one day to push my buttons and I confronted him and he actually kissed me."

"Why did he bully you?" I asked.

"He actually likes me" he said. "But off that. I actually have a question for you"

"Anything" I nodded happily.

"Since we are going to be a couple, wouldn't you like to meet my family?"

I quickly moved off of him. I put my legs to my chin.

"So you want me to meet your family?" I asked.

What would they think? Would they accept me?

"So when are they coming over?" I asked.

He bit his lip.

"Well" he said. Here it comes: they can't come over. "I was hoping you could see my world. Its okay if you don't-"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I want to….it just….how will they react? Their son is with a pig"

He embraced me in a hug.

"Hey you are not a pig!" he said. "You're a perfect human being! You're so wonderful! They will love you"

I started to sob for no reason. He looked my straight in the eyes.

"Blaine," he said. "I love you" I started to sob harder. "You don't know how much I do. You may think you're ugly and disgusting but I think you're beautiful. You have a beautiful heart. That heart is all I see."

I looked up at the sky and then look at him.

"Oh God Kurt!" I exclaimed. "I love you too"

We kissed passionately. We kept kissing for what seemed like forever. I did love him.

I start to slip off my jacket and he slips off his. Oh God! We need to stop before we….OH MY GOD MY MOM!

"Stop!" I whispered. He pulled away fast. I saw my mom walk towards us.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this. My mom is coming" I shoved his head down. "Act like we are asleep." I whisper.

I snuggle next to him and close my eyes.

* * *

**Here it is I know its short but I would have done more but I am somewhat sick and my night time medicine knocked me out. **

**Please review**

**Don't forget about the poll!**

**Challenge: tell me when and how Kurt should propose! **


	7. Primping

**I don't own glee or Penelope. **

**Again if you follow my other stories or write your own stories, you would know that sometimes you get bad reviews. I got one yesterday asking how stupid am I. well I replied saying that they don't even know me and they are the stupid one for insulting me. The point to this is I have a few challenges for my lovely readers!**

**CHALLENGE NUMBER 1: Vote in great numbers on the poll**

**CHALLENGE NUMBER 2: Tell me when and how Kurt should propose to Blaine.**

**CHALLENGE NUMBER 3: I want to know what things should happen with Kurt and Blaine. It can be drama, happy, love, or crazy. **

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

Today was a big day. Today is the day I meet Kurt's family. I had changed twenty times and took four showers. I mean I can't believe today is the first time I go outside. My parents are coming but Kurt said he had a surprise which he wouldn't tell me about.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a black button up shirt and red Capri pants with black dress shoes. I gelled my hair like usual but my clothes and hair can never hide my face. My snout and ears still stuck out like a sore thumb. I sighed. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said.

My dad walked in, in his suit with a red bowtie. He came up behind me.

"You ready Bud? He asked me. He set his hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes for a second.

"No" I sighed with tears in my eyes. I had been waiting go get out of this house since I was who knows how old.

"It will be okay" he said. "When I first met your grandma and grandpa, I was so nervous-"

"Yeah but you didn't have a pig snout of ears now did you?" I snapped. I walked away and sat on my bed. I started to fasten my bow-tie which is what I do when I'm nervous.

"Look Kurt had to learn to be accepting somewhere. Who better than his family?" my dad said.

"Your right" I said. "I need to stop being like mom"

"Oh yeah" he said. "She's a wreck. Everything has to be perfect today. If one thing goes wrong then she just might explode."

"What will happen if it goes right?" I laughed.

"She might faint" he laughed back.

Just then my Mom and Cooper walk in. My mom was in a red ruffle blouse and black pencil skirt with red high heels. Cooper had a white button up shirt on and black pants.

"Alright!" my mom exclaimed. "Now it is five thirty-two, and Kurt should have been here two minutes ago to pick us up and once we get to the Hudson-Hummel household, Kurt will introduce us to them and Blaine don't forget to bring a scarf to hide from the time we get into the car and to the Hudson-Hummel's-"

"MOM!" I yell. "You know you really should breathe during your master plans"

The door bell rang downstairs.

"I'll get it!" she exclaimed and then ran as fast as she could in those high heels.

I looked at Cooper and my dad and sighed "here we go."

* * *

**AGHHHHHH yes I am making this part like a mini series since well I still am taking my night pills that knock me on my booty. **

**So here are the challenges again:**

**CHALLENGE NUMBER 1: Vote in great numbers on the poll**

**CHALLENGE NUMBER 2: Tell me when and how Kurt should propose to Blaine.**

**CHALLENGE NUMBER 3: I want to know what things should happen with Kurt and Blaine. It can be drama, happy, love, or crazy. **

**And again please review I know it was short but still.**


	8. This is Me

**I don't own glee or Penelope. **

**Look if anyone watched the breakup and bawled and just cried then it was me. **

**And thanks to fanpire10 for her idea**

* * *

"Kurt!" I yelled as I run up to him. He picked me off the ground and hugged me as he swung me around.

"You look beautiful." He said. He kissed me on the lips.

"You look so handsome" I told him.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said. My cheeks turned redder than a candy apple. "You know when you blush your nose turns pink and that is so cute" he tapped my nose playfully.

I smiled like a goof ball. He took the scarf that was around my neck and wrapped it around my nose and ears. I still smiled.

He took my hand and led me outside. It was amazing. Outside was so beautiful. Leaves were red and orange. Some were on the trees but most were piled in our drive way. He led me to a black car that was his.

"I call shot gun!" Cooper yelled.

"No you don't Blaine does." My mom snapped.

"Actually" my dad said. "Well your car is too small for the whole family so we will take our car."

"Are you sure?" Kurt said. "It has five seats."

"You and Blaine have some time alone okay?" my dad said. "We will follow you"

Kurt nodded and led me to the passenger side. He opened the door. I got in.

"You know what a seat belt is? He asked. I looked at him like he was crazy. He grabbed a belt looking thing from the top of the car door. He fastened me in. He closed the door.

I can't believe what I'm actually doing. I'm here. I'm outside. I'm in love.

Kurt got in next to me but behind the wheel. He started the car and we started driving. One of his hands was in the center; it looked like he was waiting for me to take it. I take it and hold it in my hands.

He smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" I replied.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Can I ask a question?" he asked.

Oh no! The last time he did that we had our first kiss. It wasn't bad but I don't think people should kiss and drive...

"Sure"

"Do you know if you have that gene where you can get pregnant?" he asked. "It's called the carrier gene. I don't have it and I was wondering if you had it. I know it is a creepy question"

"No" I said. "My dad told me that he has it but since he wasn't gay he never had a baby and it passed to me. So I can have kids."

"So when we get married or just be together we can have kids." He said. "I would love to see you pregnant with our son or daughter. You probably wouldn't be able to take me off your stomach. I know again it is creepy"

I waited a long moment so I could make my point dramatic. I don't think it's creepy. I love the idea that he would like to get married and start a family with me. I'm not ready now to have a baby but soon I will be and when I am I will have one and it will be Kurt's.

"I think it's cute" I said finally. "I want to start a family with you when we are married but I don't think I'm ready just yet."

"I know I'm not yet." He said. "I want to get to know you a lot more, even though we know so much about each other."

I laughed. "I wouldn't blame you for being obsessed with my stomach. I know if you were pregnant I would be happy to kiss your stomach, do everything"

He pulled into a drive way. I heard my parent's car pull up behind us. I sighed loudly.

"It will be okay" he said. He got out and went to my side of the car. He opened the door. "Just press the red button"

I did and the seatbelt came undone.

As I got out I looked at the house. It was small like a little home that was cozy. Kurt took my hand and led me to the front of the house. My parents followed me.

We all walked into the house. It was so toasty and the house smelled sweet like when mom made Christmas cookies.

Three people came out. A bald man in a plaid shirt came up to us.

"Hello I'm Burt Hummel" he said. He shook my father's hand then my mother's, then Cooper's and finally mine. His hand felt like Kurt's but Kurt's was more magical. Maybe everything will be just fine.

The woman next to him shook all our hands. "I'm Carole, Kurt's step mother."

A very tall man, who was about Kurt's age waved. "Hey I'm Finn, Kurt's step brother."

"It's very nice to meet you." My father said. "I'm Kaine and this is my wife, Blaire, my older son Cooper and our youngest son Blaine."

I smiled even though they couldn't see it.

"So Blaine" Burt said to me. "You're dating my son."

"Yes sir." I replied.

He looked at me funny.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you very well because of your scarf"

Oh no! He wants me to take it off. I can do it.

"Maybe dad," Kurt said. "He can keep it on."

"No!" I said. It's now or never. "I will take it off." I lean into Kurt's ear. "How are they supposed to except me if they don't know the real me?" I whispered.

I exhaled deeply. I slowly unravel the scarf. I finally reach the end and reveal my snout and ears.

"This is me." I said.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it?**

**Tell me how you think Kurt's family should react. **

**the poll Is a tie so if you haven't voted then please!**


	9. I Have Nothing

**I don't own glee or Penelope. **

**I would like to thank dreamer and mmm189 for their support of this story. **

**Since the poll was a tie I am combining them.**

* * *

They all stared at me. I wanted to die. I wanted to run away but Kurt's arm around me kept me there. I looked over at my parents. My dad was cool and collected but in his eyes there was worry. My mom looked like he was about to pass out. Cooper was waiting impatiently for an answer. I looked up at Kurt. He just stared at his parents. I started to cry. I was ugly. I wasn't normal. I should be in a medical facility being tested on. I turned into Kurt's chest and cried softly to myself. Kurt wrapped his arms around me.

"I was not expecting that" I heard Kurt's dad say. I peaked around Kurt's arm.

"Is it real?" I heard his step mom ask.

"Yes" my mother said. "He was born that way. It's a curse once he is married it will go away but for now this is him. This is his nose and ears. "

My mom actually admitted that it was my nose. That made me feel happy.

I look towards Kurt's family. His brother kept starring at me.

"Blaine that's who you are and we will accept it." Burt told me. "As long as my son is happy then I am too. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you" I said.

"Yes welcome to the family." Carole said. "Now I feel bad about dinner."

"Why?" my mom asked.

"I made pork chops"

"I've never had pork chops before" I told them. "I'm sure they will be great."

"Can I touch it?" I heard Finn say.

"Finn!" Carole exclaimed.

"No it's okay" I said. "You can touch it. Kurt has a million times."

He walked up closer to me. He held out his hand to touch it. He touched my nose.

"Whoa that is so cool" he said.

"Why don't we eat?" Burt said.

We all walked into the dinning room. Kurt slid out a chair for me. I sat down. He is such a gentleman. He pushes me in.

My dad does the same for my mom next to me, and Burt does it with Carole. Kurt sits down next to me. He takes my hand.

All the food was already on the plates. I recognized everything but the meat. Mashed potatoes and green beans but the meat must be the pork chops.

"Well everyone dig in" Burt said. I look at Finn who was already knee deep in the food. Kurt chewed his food slowly. I cut a piece of the pork chop and put it in my mouth. It tasted really good.

"So Blaine" Burt said. "Kurt's said some wonderful things about you."

"He won't shut up about you" Finn said.

I looked at Kurt. He was blushing.

"Well same here with Blaine" Cooper said. "He won't stop talking about Kurt."

"Are you two planning on getting married and having kids?" Burt asked

I looked at Kurt. "Yes we are. We were actually talking about that on the way here."

"Blaine and I can actually have biological children." Kurt said. "He has the carrier gene. The one I was telling you about yesterday dad."

I couldn't help thinking. Will our kids have pig noses and ears? I don't know.

We all finished our dinner. We all went to the living room. A grand piano was in the corner.

"Did Kurt tell you he sings?" Finn said. "Come on Kurt, dude sing"

"He did tell me."

Kurt got up and sat down at the piano. His fingers started to glide across the piano as he sang.

"_Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
just all that you are and everything that you do_

_I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

He looked directly as he sang to me. I wanted to kiss him so bad but not in front of his parents.

"_"You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further_  
_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_  
_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_  
_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_  
_Your love I'll remember forever_

_Oh, don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me, no_  
_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you_  
_If I don't have you, oh you"_

Everyone started to clap as he got up and sat next to me. He kissed me on the lips deeply.

* * *

**So…what do you guys think? **

**Please review**

**IMPORTANT!**

**New poll is up so please please vote!**

**Thank you to everyone who did vote on the last poll**


	10. I Thought I Loved You Then

**I don't own glee or Penelope. **

**Thank you for all your reviews and favorites and follows.**

**Warning: quick sex conversation**

**Sensuality**

**The poll votes are in!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**If you reviewed last chapter you got a special question from me. I am doing that again here's how it goes: You review and I ask you something and you get your say in it. This time the question will NOT be turned into a poll so please review!**

* * *

I was lying in my room. I was bored to death. I had nothing to do. My parents were out with Cooper to see a movie that I didn't want to see but I sat in my room watching Katy Perry the movie like seven times. Its not that I don't enjoy her, it's just that I was bored out of my freaking mind! Kurt hadn't called or text me today. I was sad.

I suddenly heard music playing outside my window. I walk out to my balcony. I looked towards the music. Kurt stood there holding a music player. He started to sing:

_I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me memorized  
3 weeks later in the front porch light taking 45 min to kiss you goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet but I thought I loved you then_

_Now you're my whole life now you're my whole world_  
_I just can't believe the way I feel about you boy_  
_Like the river meets the sea_  
_Stronger than it's ever been_  
_We've come so far since that day_  
_And I thought I loved you then._

_I remember taking you back to right where I first met you_  
_You were so surprised_  
_There were people around_  
_But I didn't care I got down on one knee right there_  
_And once again I thought I loved you then_

_Now you're my whole life now you're my whole world_  
_I just can't believe the way I feel about you boy_  
_Like the river meets the sea_  
_Stronger than it's ever been_  
_We've come so far since that day_  
_And I thought I loved you then._

_I can just see you with a baby on the way_  
_I can just see you when your hair is turning gray_  
_What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_  
_But I've said that before._

_Now you're my whole life now you're my whole world_  
_I just can't believe the way I feel about you boy_  
_Well look back some day at this moment that we're in_  
_And will look back and say and I thought I loved you then_  
_And I thought I loved you then..._

"I love you so much Kurt." I said over the balcony. He smiled.

"I love you more" he said back. He went up to the vines that were up above our house leading him to my balcony. He started to climb them.

"Be careful." I said.

I heard the fence that held the vines crack.

"KURT!" I yelled. Kurt looked up at me before the fence gave out. He fell with the fence down on the ground. He didn't move.

I quickly ran down the stairs to the backdoor. I ran out the back door and found Kurt. I moved the vines off of his body. I think I've killed my boyfriend! At that thought I sobbed. I heard him stir.

"Wow" he said. He sat up. He held his forehead.

"You're bleeding" I commented. He looked at his hand. I helped him up. "I've got a first aid kit in my bathroom."

We walked to the door. "What were you thinking?!"

"I just wanted it to be like the movies" he replied.

"Yeah well as Katy Perry says it's not like the movies" I said. "But our love is like one."

* * *

After I cleaned his wounds he took the pizza and chocolate cover strawberries he brought and we had a nice little dinner in my room. We sat on my bed asking crazy questions.

"Okay favorite Amy Man's song?" he asked me.

"Red Vines!" I said.

"That only because you like the candy" he pointed out.

"Exactly"

We laughed. It was my turn to ask but I needed a really good question.

"Okay this is kind of personal." I said.

He nodded.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"No" he said. He acted like it was just an everyday question like it was a how was your day question. "I never found the right person till now"

I smiled.

"Well, I've never really ever had sex either." I said. "No one has ever been like you and accepted me. I'm just so ug-"

Kurt silenced me with a kiss. I run my fingers through his hair. He wraps his arms around me; his hands slowly reaching my down to my butt.

I started to unravel his scarf. He started to lift up my shirt. I felt all warm inside. I ran my lips across his. He moaned. He kissed my neck and slowly made his way down to my chest. I un- button his shirt. Our shirts come off.

"You're so beautiful." He said. We lay back on my bed. He kisses me on my neck. "So beautiful"

I started to feel uncomfortable. I wanted to yet I didn't. I wanted it to be where we were we completely in love, married and I also wanted him now. I was scared I was going to get pregnant.

"I can't" I said. I started to sob. I couldn't give him what he wanted.

I move away from him. He held my hands.

"I understand." He said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I could tell you were at the end." He said. "I want you to be comfortable, Blaine. When you're comfortable I am and I wasn't when you weren't. I think maybe we should wait till we are married. Just so we don't like get pregnant."

"That's what I wanted." I said. "I don't want to get pregnant nor have babies just yet. But I want you so bad"

"I do too" he said. "How about this? When we are married, we can have sex but we take it slow so we are both comfortable to where we both will be so happy and so enchanted that we make love so beautifully."

I accept the idea with a kiss.

"Now" he said. "Favorite way to say Red Wines in a German accent?"

"Red vines."

* * *

**Alright what do you guys think?**

**Remember the review question policy. **

**Also thank you to dreamer for the idea of the beautiful whispering comment that Kurt gave to Blaine. **

**Harry Potter Musical red vines!**


	11. Happy Birthday!

**I don't own glee or Penelope. **

**I want to thank fanpire10 and mmm189 for helping with this.**

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Today was my birthday. I am so excited. For twenty one years I've always had my mom, dad and Cooper at my tiny little birthday parties but now on my twenty-second birthday I have Kurt. I smiled at the thought of him. I could smell cake downstairs. Sometimes having a pig nose really does help with the smells. The smell came up to my bedroom and through my open door. I heard footsteps. I heard them inhale.

"SURPRISE!" I screamed before they could. "Got cha!"

My family stood there with the cake in there hands. My mom put her hands on her hips.

"I swear one of these days I am just going to stick your head in the cake." My dad said.

"I told you guys we weren't going to be able to surprise him!" Cooper exclaimed. "He has a sense of smell like a hawk"

"Happy Birthday Blaine!" my mom exclaimed happily. She walked over and hugged me. She held my hands. "What do you want to do on this fabulous day? Today is all about you"

She kissed my forehead.

"Which isn't different from yesterday, the day before that, the day before that" my dad said annoyed.

I smiled at him. I blow out the candle on the small cake. I take a dollop of frosting and place it on his nose. "I can't believe it took you twenty-two years to figure that out."

I walked over and hugged Cooper. "Thank you guys"

* * *

"I want to do something different with my life." I said as I swung my tennis racket. My dad returned the ball into the out zone. "OUT!" I yelled.

"Out?!" my dad protested. "That wasn't out?!"

I looked over at my mom who was sitting at the patio table with Cooper. Cooper had his whistle.

"That was out babe!" she yelled.

"No it-"

"OUT!" Cooper said as he blew his whistle. I laughed at my dad.

"What is wrong with your life?" my mom asked me.

I served the ball. My dad tried to hit it but instead fell to the ground. "Nothing!" I said back. "I just feel like something special is supposed to happen."

It was the truth. All day I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something special was going to happen. It was only a matter of time

"And beating your father six love isn't special enough?"

"Please" I said. "I do that everyday!"

The hand held phone rang.

"It's Kurt" my mom said. I ran to the phone. I take the phone out of his hands.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Who is the most beautiful creature on earth and who I am madly in love with?"

"Yourself?"

"No silly you!" he said. "Happy birthday"

"Thank you" I said. "So when are you coming over?"

"I should be there any minute" he said. "What are you doing?"

"Well dad is trying to play tennis again but it really isn't working for him."

"Well maybe tonight you and I can spend sometime alone and we can have a nice make out session"

I smiled. "Yeah maybe"

"I'm going to go. I will be there very soon and then I can kiss you as much as I want."

"Ok."

"I love you"

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone. I smiled ear to ear.

"So is Mr. Enchantingly Gorgeous coming over?" Cooper asked me.

I nodded. "Oh yes"

I felt two arms wrap around me. I spun around and saw Kurt. He bent me down and kissed me deeply.

"Happy Birthday to me" I said when we parted.

* * *

Kurt and I were outside at sunset. We sat on a picnic blanket. It reminded me of when we had our first kiss. I sat there in Kurt's arms. We entwined our fingers together. I felt like I could melt inside of him. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Blaine." He said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I'm away from you, I can't stop thinking about you. You're my one in a million."

He started to sing:

_You're one in a million  
Oh  
now  
you're one in a million  
Oh_

_Sometimes love can hit you every day_  
_Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see_  
_but only one can really make me stay_  
_a sign from the sky_  
_Said to me_

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_I've been looking for that special one_  
_And I've been searching for someone to give my love_  
_And when I thought that all the hope was gone_  
_A smile, there you were and I was gone_

_I always will remember how I felt that day_  
_A feeling indescribable to me_  
_Yeah_  
_I always knew there was an answer for my prayer_  
_And you, you're the one for me_

_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_  
_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible_  
_They tried to catch me but it was impossible_  
_No one could hurt me it was my game_  
_Until I met you baby and you were the same_  
_And when you didn't want me I wanted you because_  
_The funny thing about it is I liked the show_  
_I like it when it's difficult_  
_I like it when it's hard_  
_Then you know it's worth it_  
_That you found your heart_

_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_  
_You're one in a million_  
_You're once in a lifetime_  
_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_  
_Oh_  
_You're one in a million_

"What I'm trying to say is." He said. He pulled out a tiny wrapped gift box. He motioned me to open it. I opened it. A little blue box was revealed. I opened it. A silver band sat in the box. My mouth dropped open.

"Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Alright now please review. **


	12. Preperation

**I don't own glee or Penelope. **

**So this chapter will hit all the key points in wedding planning.**

* * *

"_Blaine Anderson will you marry me?"_

"Yes" I said as quickly as possible. He kissed me passionately. "A million times yes"

He took the box from my hands. He took the silver band and slid it on my left ring finger. Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Blaine I love you so much" he said.

"I love you so much too"

It started to get chilly. Kurt gave me his coat. We packed up and started making our way back to the house. We got to the porch.

"Let's tell them since your parents are here too." I said. "Making it simple."

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "I agree." He said.

I wanted him now more than ever. I wanted to kiss him all over. We walked into the house. Everyone looked at us like they were waiting for an answer.

"Everyone…"

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" I screamed. I cut off Kurt. He didn't care because he dipped me down and kissed me.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

_Choosing a location, date, honeymoon_

Since my mom is a wedding planner, she volunteered to help us plan for the big day. We were sitting at the table discussing everything.

"Well I know this really pretty country club just outside Westerville. All of my clients who have had their weddings there say it is just magical." My mom said.

I didn't really want our wedding there. I wanted somewhere peaceful and romantic, something that has a meaning to Kurt and me. I looked at Kurt. He looked like he wasn't on board with it either.

I look behind me. I see the backyard. Our backyard, that's it! Kurt and I shared our first kiss there and he proposed too. Our back yard is huge big enough to have a wedding there too.

"Hey what about the backyard?" I asked. "It has sentimental value. It's where Kurt and I had our first kiss and where he proposed."

Kurt looked at me. "I love it"

He kissed me.

"Well" my mom said. "Have you two decided on a date?"

Kurt wrapped me in his arms. "Yes we have."

He kissed my temple. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Saturday March seventeenth." I replied.

"Well I love that date." My mom said. "It's this Saturday"

"Well we really want to get married" I said. "Mom please can you do it?"

My mom bit her lip. "I will have everything ready by then. Now have you two lovebirds decided on a honeymoon?"

"I have something special planned." Kurt said. "Mr. Anderson and I already booked everything yesterday"

"Well Blaine looks like you won't know just yet." My mom pointed out.

"I kind of like it" I said dreamily.

"Well tomorrow we will go to my shop since it is closed tomorrow, we will go pick out tuxes, cake, food, bridal gowns, flowers, the works! That way everything is out of the way and tomorrow which is Friday you will be able to relax and pack for your honeymoon" my mom said.

I know it seemed like we were getting married fairly quickly but Kurt and I really wanted to get married quickly so we can spend some alone time. I really do love Kurt.

"Oh!" my mom exclaimed. "Have you two decided on your bridal party?"

"Well Mercedes is my maid of honor and I want Finn to be in the wedding. He can be my best man" Kurt said. "Or is it best man or woman for Mercedes?"

"Lets just stick with maid of honor." I said.

Cooper walked in to the room.

"Cooper?" I asked. "I want you to be my maid of honor, but you get to wear a tux."

"WOOOO!"

* * *

The next day Kurt and I were going to meet my mom, dad, Cooper, Burt, Carole, Finn and Mercedes at the shop. Kurt and I were going to pick out our tuxedos. Kurt was going to wear a white one and I was going to wear a black one. We walked into the shop. A black girl stood next to my mom talking to her. That must be Mercedes. I didn't want to reveal my face just yet.

"Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed. He held my hand as the two hugged. Kurt wrapped me in his arms. "Mercedes I would like you to meet my fiancée, the future Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson"

"Congratulations!" she said. She pulled me into a hug. My scarf fell off to my neck. She looked at me. "Wow you have a pig nose."

"Yes I was born this way."

"Kurt no wonder why you going to marry him! He quotes Lady Gaga!"

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked.

"No it does not bother me Blaine!" she replied.

I smiled. Another person who accepted me.

_Flowers_

"Now these are the two you guys said you liked from the catalog." My mom said as she handed us two boutonnières: One with white, pink and yellow carnations and red and white roses. I liked the carnations better.

"You know" Kurt said. "I think after looking at them in the flesh, I like the carnations"

"How do you know I liked them too?" I asked.

He kissed me deeply. I love being in love.

_Tuxedos_

"Oh Kurt that looks so good on you!" I exclaimed happily. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white tuxedo with the boutonnière.

"I love it Mrs. Anderson!" Kurt said.

"Great well Blaine your turn." Mom said. I was the last to go. I got up and went back with Kurt. I found my tuxedo on the rack. Kurt went in to go and take his off. I looked at my tuxedo. It was black, very simple. Kurt walked out in his regular clothes. He pulled me close.

"As you put on your tuxedo, imagine me taking it off" Kurt said in my ear. I shivered. He kissed me. He walked out. I could have sworn I was going to faint. I go into the dressing room and put on the suit and the boutonniere. I walked out to the hall.

"I love it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Really do yo-"I stopped. I saw my nose and ears in the mirror. Tears started running down my face.

"Burt, Carole, Finn and Mercedes" my mom said. "Why don't you guys treat yourself to some cake?"

They got up and left the room. I started to sob. My dad took me in his arms.

"What's wrong baby?" my mom asked me.

"It's….really….happen…..happening" I sobbed. "Tomorrow I won't have the same face."

I looked at Kurt. He just stood there letting them comfort me. I see a few tears run down his face. That made me sob even more.

"Oh son we all are going to miss it" my dad said.

"Yeah squirt." Cooper said.

I dried my tears. "I want to talk to Kurt alone please?"

My mom kissed my forehead and walked away along with my dad and Cooper.

I flew into Kurt's arms. "I'm so sorry that I made you cry."

He rubbed circles in my back. "Baby no." he said. "I just felt bad because I'm the cause of your new face."

"No!" I sobbed. "You've given me the best gift of all and that's love. I could never be mad at you"

"I love you my little sausage." Kurt said.

I laughed. "I love you too Kurtie"

_Cakes_

Kurt and I took the last bite of the sample cake. Kurt looked like he loved the cake. Out of all of them, the seven tier white chocolate cake with the cream cheese frosting was perfect.

"I really like this one"

"Me too"

"Alright then." My mom said.

We loved all our decisions. We walked out of the shop hand and hand in love. I loved Kurt. We were ready for our wedding tomorrow.

* * *

_Rehearsal dinner, that night_

"And what about Blaine" My mom said. "Who is speed walking down the aisle?"

Everyone started to laugh as we sat at the dinner table once we finished our food.

"I was not!" I said. I was in Kurt's arms.

"You left your dad" Kurt laughed.

"Twice" Cooper said.

Kurt dinged his glass with his knife. "Attention," he said. "I have a gift for my best man and my maid of honor because they are such wonderful people."

Kurt pulled out two baskets. He handed them to Finn and Mercedes.

"Awesome a football with my name engraved in it. Thanks man"

"Boo you shouldn't have." Mercedes said as he held her new bedazzled out sandals.

"And for my wonderful brother" I said. I grabbed a gift basket and handed it to Cooper. "There is a bonsai tree for balance and harmony and a dream catcher so that all your dreams will come true just like mine have."

I sat down in Kurt's lap.

"Thank you Blaine"

Burt, Carole, mom and dad all stood up.

"Well we wanted to give it to you after the wedding" Burt said.

"But we can't wait any longer." Carole said.

"Here" my dad said as he handed Kurt a paper. I look at it with his as he opened it.

"What does it say?" I asked Kurt.

"Oh my!" Kurt said. "They bought us a house."

"Blaine before you were born we had a summer house out in the woods. It is just down the dirt path in the woods. We sold it to some friends and just a few months ago they put it on the market."

"We knew Kurt was going to propose since he asked permission" my dad said. "So Burt, Carole and your mother and I split the cost as a wedding present."

I walked over and hugged my mom and dad. "Thank you" I sobbed. I saw Kurt walk over and hug his parents. We switched parents. I hugged Burt and Carole. "Thank you guys"

"There is just one catch" my mom said.

"Yeah you guys can't move in till after your honeymoon." Burt told us.

"And soon you can fill the house with grand babies" my dad said.

"Not just yet." I said.

"I hate to spoil everyone's fun but I have to be going" Kurt said. "Can't stay at the same house that the groom is staying in"

I take Kurt's hand and walk him out to the front porch.

"So how does it feel to have this be your last night as a bachelor?" I asked Kurt. He embraces me in his arms.

"Well it feels great" Kurt said. He kissed my nose. "And how does it feel to you?"

"I feel like I'm standing at the edge of a cliff" I replied.

"You do?"

"And somehow I've never felt safer in my life." I said. He rubbed my ear. I love it when he does that. I wonder if it will feel the same when I have a new face.

"I don't want to leave" he said.

"You'll have me soon enough" I said. I kissed him deeply.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of how tomorrow my life was going to change. I smiled at the thought of me and Kurt becoming one tomorrow. I looked at my clock. It read 11:06. I get out of bed. I put on my robe and slippers over my shorts and t-shirt.

I walked out of my room into the kitchen. I heard people talking outside.

"Is this the biggest arch you could get Blaire?" I heard my dad say.

"Not without opening up a fast food franchise." Cooper snapped back.

I smiled at Cooper's funniness.

I walked outside. I stare at the wonderful decorations. An arch with pink, yellow and white carnations stood near the woods. The chairs were already set up. Each chair had its own white drape. The aisle had a white cloth over it and carnation pedals everywhere.

My dad noticed me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's gorgeous" I said. "If only Kurt was here to see it."

"Well you're practically our bride why shouldn't we let you see it?" my mom said.

"And the best part is" Cooper said. "It's finally happening."

I yawned.

"Come on" my dad said. "We're tucking you in."

My mom and dad walked back into the house and up the stairs. I took off my robe and slippers. I slid into bed.

"Don't worry" my mom said as she tucked me in. "Everything will be fine tomorrow"

"Good night buddy" my dad said. He gave me a hug.

"Good night dad" I said.

My mom kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug. "Good night sweetie."

My parents walked out of my room and shut the light off. I turn over on my side. I felt my ring.

"It's finally happening" I said to myself.

* * *

**Wow this is the longest chapter. I know I really want the wedding to happen. **

**Please review. I might even post again tonight if I get plenty of reviews. **

**Next chapter: a Klaine wedding!**


	13. I Do

**I don't own glee or Penelope.**

**Here it is the moment that we've been waiting for:**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I saw a note on my pillow. I rubbed my eyes as I grabbed it and opened it. It read:

_Blaine,_

_ Here is a rose petal for every time I thought of you._

_ Love_

_ Kurt_

I sat up and saw thousands of red rose petals scattered on my bed. I grab a handful and smell them. They smelled so wonderful. I giggled happily. I heard my door swing open. My dad walked in in his blue plaid robe.

"Is that just giggling I heard?" My dad said. He carried in a tray of food with a rose on it. He set the tray down on my vanity.

"Yes" I said. "I am guilty of giggling and I am guilty of being happier than any previous moment in my life."

My dad turned around. "Blaine, it's your wedding day!"

I scrunch up my shoulders and smile a goofy smile. "I know!"

I saw Cooper run into my bed room.

"HERE COMES THE BEST MAN!" he yelled as he jumped on my bed. He dropped rose petals on my head. My dad joined in the fun. I saw my mom come in in her night gown and robe.

"Mommy!" I yelled happily. "Come play!"

I throw rose petals at her.

"Oh hey!" she said. "Look who's awake."

"Okay now eat your breakfast and then I will have a hot bubble bath waiting for you" my mom said. She grabbed rose petals and threw them at me. She got up and walked into my bathroom.

"And I have to go call Burt to make sure that everything is on schedule." My dad said. He got up and walked out.

"And I am here to make sure you have a wonderful breakfast in bed." Cooper said. He got up and got the tray. He walked over and set in down on my lap. It had a plate of eggs and toast. Cooper grabbed a chair and sat down next to my bed.

"So are you nervous?" Cooper asked me. I take a bite of my eggs and toast.

"Extremely." I replied.

"Everything will work out perfectly." He said. "So tonight is the big night, you and Kurt…."

"Cooper!" I said through my last few bites of food. "Not while mom is in the room"

"True." Cooper said.

I finished my plate. Cooper took it off my lap. My mom walked out.

"Your bubble bath waits."

* * *

After a wonderful and soothing bubble bath, I walked out into my room in my robe and slippers. Of course a towel was over my head.

"Blaine can you come down!" I heard my mom yell. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. As I am descending the stairs I see someone.

"Grandma!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs. "I'm so glad you could come!"

She is a skinny woman with curly hair like mine.

"Oh hello my sweet!" she said in her Italian accent. I hugged her. "Why wouldn't I come?! One of my grandbabies is getting married."

"Of course you can always count how old grandma is by how many rings on her finger" Cooper said.

It was actually true. Grandma was married six times.

My grandma gave him the evil look. "So I can't wait to meet the groom. What is his name?"

"Kurt"

"Kurt?"

"Hummel or after the wedding Hummel-Anderson"

"I cannot wait!" she said. "Show me your tuxedo."

I take her hand and lead her upstairs. We get to my room. She closes the door.

"Actually I want to talk to you." She said. She sat down on the bed. She motioned me to sit down next to her. I did.

"I want to give you some advice." She said. "It's not the power of the curse it's the power you give the curse."

I nodded slowly. I had no clue what that meant.

"all your life you have been living by your curse but now you have not given it so much power to where you can live and look now your getting married."

I smiled. She gave me a hug. "Don't worry about changing; you'll always be the same."

* * *

"T minus thirty minutes till wedding!" my mom shouted through the house.

I had finished my hair and did everything I could. I sat in front of my vanity. Just thirty minutes from now I will be married to Kurt. I am so happy. What my grandma said really affected me. I was afraid that after I was done transforming Kurt wouldn't love me but after what my grandma said I know that he will love me no matter what.

I heard a knock on my door. My dad walked in. He was wearing his tuxedo. He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. I turned around and looked at him. "I'm going to miss my nose."

"That's why I brought this." My dad said. He pulled out his camera. "Blaire! Cooper!"

My mom and Cooper came walking in. Cooper was in his tuxedo and mom was in a pink silk dress. They walked over next to me.

"Let's take a picture so we can remember this day forever."

They all huddled around me.

"On the count of three say pigges!" my dad laughed. "One! Two! Three!"

"PIGGES!"

* * *

"Places everyone!" my mom said. We were all in the kitchen ready to head out the door. Cooper grabbed my mom's arms. "Now remember your cues"

How could we forget? She made us rehearse three thousand times.

Mercedes came in.

"Sorry I was helping Kurt real quick"

"How is he?" I ask franticly

She smiled. "He is great."

She walked over to her spot.

"You look awesome dude" Finn said as he looked back at me. He took Mercedes's arm.

I looked over everyone. My whole family and Kurt's family and friends were there. Everyone is going to stare at me. I'm giving the curse power right now. I take a deep breathe.

The music started. It was a very sweet melody. It was Air form the orchestral suite number 3.

My mom and Cooper walked out onto the aisle. I watched them as Cooper sat mom down then stand on my side of the alter. Mercedes and Finn walked out next. I was so close to being there. Finn and Mercedes walked out to Kurt's side of the alter. Then I saw him. Kurt walked out. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. I wanted to kiss him now. The music restarted.

"It's our turn buddy" my dad whispered into my ear. He grabbed my arm and started helping me walk down the aisle. I took deep breathes. A few people on Kurt's side stared for a moment but I didn't care. Kurt came closer and closer to me with out even moving.

Finally I reached him. He smiled at me. We both stood in front of the preacher.

"We are gathered her today to unite two souls as one." He said. "Do you Kurt Hummel and you Blaine Anderson join us here today at your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond between both of you?"

"I do" Kurt said.

"I do" I said.

"You may face each other." He said. "Join hands."

Kurt and I faced each other. We joined our hands. His hands were so warm and soft.

"Kurt you may recite your vows."

Kurt looked me straight in the eyes. "Blaine" he said. "I promise to respect you from this day forward as your husband, as my husband, my lover, my friend and my soul mate. All I am is yours. I will make each day that I love you better than the last"

"Kurt the ring" the preacher said. Finn handed Kurt a gold band. Kurt took my hand and slid it on my finger. The ring hand his name on it.

"Blaine"

"Kurt" I said. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and angelic and loving as you are but here as I am surrounded by the people I love the most and I feel so proud and blessed to be your husband. Kurt I was born to love you and I will always."

"Blaine the ring"

I took the ring from Cooper and took Kurt's hand. I slid the gold band with my name on it on his finger.

"And now that you have sworn your vows to each other, I now pronounce you husband and husband." The preacher said. "You may kiss"

Kurt and I both smiled. He pulled me in and kissed me passionately. The kiss was better than any kiss I had ever had with him.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind started to blow. Kurt and I parted. We didn't know what was happening. A huge pain surge through my body. I collapsed on the ground. My head felt like it was pounding. It went black.

"Blaine?" I heard Kurt's voice say frantically.

"Blaine sweetie?" my mom asked. "Can you hear us?"

"Blaine?" I heard my dad say.

"Squirt?" Cooper said.

I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up. I saw my family's faces in shock. Kurt's arms wrapped around me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" I slowly said.

"Oh Blaine!" my mom exclaimed happily.

"Mom?"

I felt my face. My nose felt different. I touched my ears. They felt different too. My mom pulled out a tiny mirror from her hand bag.

I looked in the mirror. They were gone! I had a regular nose and regular ears. My nose was straight and my ears weren't sticking out.

The curse was finally broken.

* * *

The reception looked amazing. The alter had been turned into a dance floor and the chairs and tables came out. All the food would be inside. Mom had out done herself. The song one in a million came on. The song that Kurt had proposed to. Kurt pulled me on the dance floor that used to be the alter. He twirled me around before holding me in close.

"I think you look even more beautiful than before." Kurt whispered into my ear. I smiled. "I know you may not think so but you do" he kissed me.

"It just seems so unreal" I said. "The face I've know my whole life is gone"

"But now you get to have an even more beautiful face than before some people would kill to have what you have."

I kissed him. "How do you always know how to cheer me up?"

I rest my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Mr. Hummel- Anderson"

"I love you too Mr. Hummel- Anderson"

The song ended and we both bowed. Kurt and I got off the dance floor. Now it was time for meet and greets. Kurt and I stood next to the tables. My mom and dad walked up to us. My mom hugged me and my dad hugged Kurt.

"Congratulations you two" my mom said.

"We wanted to be the first to congratulate you two" my dad said.

"Thank you mom for the wedding." I said. "Everything is so beautiful"

"Thank you" Kurt said.

My dad hugged me and my mom hugged Kurt.

"Now if you'll excuse us" my dad said. "We are going to go and see how the cake is coming."

They walked off. There was a whole line of people waiting to congratulate us. Burt and Carole were next. They both hugged each of us.

"Congratulations" they both said.

"I like the nose Blaine" Burt told me.

I smiled at him. I liked it too.

"Now if you will excuse me I am going to raid that buffet." Burt said. Carole followed him as he walked off.

My grandma walked up to us.

"I see you got a new nose." she said. "It looks wonderful."

She hugged me.

"Thank you grandma" I whispered in her ear.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?"

I pulled Kurt in. "This is Kurt, my husband"

She hugged him.

"Congrats!" she exclaimed. "Better get out the way"

She walked off to my dad.

Cooper walked up to us. He hugged us.

"Congrats you two." He said. "Now I am going to go and prepare my best man speech"

He walked off.

Next were Finn and a girl. She had a big nose and she dressed like a school girl. I shouldn't judge.

"Congrats Kurt!" she said. Finn nodded.

"Blaine this is Finn's wife, Rachel" Kurt said. "Rachel this is Blaine"

She shook my hand. "Come on Finn let's dance."

They walked off. Mercedes and a man walked up to us. He had bleached blonde hair.

"Blaine this is Sam, my husband."

"Hi Sam" I said

"Hey Blaine." He replied. "Hey Congratulations"

"Come on Sam lets boogey!"

They ran off.

Person after person came up. I met everyone in Kurt's old glee club and some of his family and Kurt met my family. I saw my mom bring out the cake. She motioned us to come up. We did. My mom went and joined. Kurt pulled me in his arms. At that moment his hands were mine and my hands were his.

Kurt and I both grabbed the knife. We looked at each other before slicing the first piece. We both took the piece and set it on a plate. We both grabbed a fork. Kurt picked off a piece and he fed me the piece. I smiled as I chewed it. Once I swallowed I kissed him. I took a piece off the cake and fed it to Kurt. He smiled and chewed it slowly. Once he was done he kissed me.

The rest of the reception was wonderful. Kurt and I danced the night away. My mom told us it was time to get ready to leave. I went to my room and changed. Kurt did the same. We met outside and everyone threw flowers at us. After we said our goodbyes, we got into the limo to take us to the private jet. That's all Kurt would tell me was we had a private jet. As we took off for the airport, Kurt pulled down the mirror.

"Oh thank Gaga It's gone" he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This morning I woke up with this huge zit." Kurt said.

"But you look so handsome." I said

"Not as handsome as you" Kurt said as he kissed me.

* * *

The plane took off. It was my first flight. I snuggled next to Kurt.

"You know the stewardess seams to like you" Kurt whispered into my ear. "Just proves you're beautiful"

"That's her job to like people"

"She looks over here every five seconds" Kurt said. "I bet you a bag of pretzels"

"You're on!"

"Five, four, and three…"

The stewardess walked over to me.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"A bag of pretzels for my husband and I" Kurt said.

We started to crack up.

* * *

After a few hours we land.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Kurt kissed me.

"Florence"

"You mean Italy?"

He nodded. He kissed me deeply.

* * *

Kurt checked us into the St. Regis Hotel. He reserved the presidential suite. He carried me inside the doors. The room was huge. There was a king size bed big enough for anyone. He sets me on the bed and he goes to get our luggage. When he comes back, he looks at me.

"Do you want to eat?" I asked him.

He walked closer to me.

"You look good enough to eat" he said. He pulled me in his arms.

He kissed me many times. He went up and down my neck. I unbuttoned his shirt.

"You're so beautiful." He moaned.

**YAY! They got married and the curse is broken!**

**Please review. Please please!**


	14. The Morning After

**I don't own glee or Penelope.**

**I hoper everyone enjoyed the wedding I didn't get to many reviews. I would really love to hear some feedback from my lovely readers because you guys are so awesome.**

**I want to thank fanpire10, and mmm189. They are so awesome and sweet for helping me.**

**WARNING: SENSUALITY**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. The sheets were everywhere, some were on the floor, and some were still on the bed. I see our clothes from last night scattered all over the place. I sat up. I was still naked. I got out of the bed. I wanted to find Kurt. I was afraid he had left. That he realized that I am still ugly and can't do anything. I saw a robe at the end of the bed. I took the robe and slipped it on. I walked across the gigantic room. I noticed the doors to the balcony were opened. I see Kurt standing there in his robe. I walked out and stood next to him. He saw me and pulled me in close to him. I wrap my arms around his waist. He pulls me in closer. I could feel his body warmth. It felt so good.

"Last night….." he drifted off.

"Was?" I asked. I was unsure of myself. Last night Kurt and I share our first time together as a married couple. Well actually it was more first five times. I looked me in the eyes. I rubbed my ear. It felt good.

"Amazing!" he replied excitedly. "You were so amazing"

My cheeks turned deep red. I was deeply concerned. I wasn't sure what exactly I did last night. Kurt took everything so slow.

"No Kurt" I protested. "You were amazing. You were so gentle and sweet and I just was scared that you would realize I was horrible and just run away."

"Blaine" he said. He lifted my chin with his finger. "We were both in uncharted territory. I was scared too." His eyes told me he was telling the truth. "I know that I seemed rude when I said you look good enough to eat."

"No!" I exclaimed. I smiled widely. "I'm your little piece of bacon!"

He laughed as he kissed me. His kisses now were so real so passionate and loving. Once we parted I wanted more. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"First breakfast" he said softly almost sensual. I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He kissed me back deeper. I couldn't take it any more. He was driving me crazy with the kisses! His hand slowly reached down to my butt like our first steamy make out session. I couldn't handle it any more. I jumped on his and he carried me like a little kid. He slammed the doors as he walked back into the room.

"You're…..so…..beautiful" he said between kisses.

"Oh Kurt!" I exclaimed.

"Blaine!"

With those words we both fell on the huge bed.

* * *

I glance at the clock. The gold hand read that is was about two o'clock in the afternoon. I sat up and looked at Kurt. He was barely asleep. I slowly got up out of bed and went into our closet and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and underwear. I put them on slowly. As I walk out I see a mirror. I looked at the place where there once was a pig snout. I was normal and I like myself this way. I can see the world now. I see Kurt's camera on the suit case. This would be a great opportunity for a picture. I grabbed the black digital camera and walked over to Kurt. I got back on the bed. Kurt did say that anytime I'm up to wake him up. I stand on top of him with my legs spread out. I shook the bed with my feet. He stirred and opened his eyes. I took the photo.

"You're up" he said happily. "Did you get my good side?"

"I don't know roll over" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and brought me down on top of him. I kissed him intensely.

"Let's get this adventure started" he said.

* * *

**Alright now I am not good at honeymoons! But this was one fluffy chapter! I have no idea where to go in Italy so…Now I do want to pick things up in the story. So next chapter will start 6 weeks later and it's their last day but something happens…..**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Please review if you would like the chapter to happen tonight…maybe **


	15. Sickness and Grandmothers

**I don't own glee. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Recently I have gotten two guest reviews that hurt severely. The reviews told me to die because my story is so horrible. I don't believe any bit of that. For one I have all of you lovely readers to tell me that my story is amazing. I even have one that reviews in a different language! I accept all reviews that are not rude or go tell me to die. Those two low lives are so happy that I can't respond to their pitiful reviews. If I could I would go all Lima Heights on their sorry asses. I don't want to disable guest reviews because I have a wonderful guest reviewer. So as I like to do when people put me down, I give you a CHALLENGE!**

**Make this the most reviewed chapter! Then tell me an idea for the story and I WILL check that WILL try as hard as my Patrick Star brain can, put it in the story!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

_6 weeks later…._

I dipped my head over the toilet for the fifth time today. The contents of my stomach dispensed out. I didn't even think I had anything left in my stomach but my stomach. I couldn't keep anything down. I got up and flushed the toilet. I opened the door and walked out. I saw Kurt folding clothes into our suitcases. I walked up to him. He brushed my hair back. He felt my forehead.

"Well you don't feel warm" he said. "I wonder if it is food poisoning."

I shrugged my shoulders.

I had been feeling sick for about two weeks. Today was the first day I actually threw up. We were leaving tonight but not after a stop at my grandma's.

I felt even dizzier. Kurt had to almost catch me.

"Maybe we should cancel dinner with your grandmother" he said.

I shook my head. "No" I gasped. "We can't cancel on her."

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I could tell he hated when I felt sick.

"How about I finish packing on the couch and you lay down?" he suggested.

I nodded. He removed the suitcases off the bed. I got into the soft bed. Kurt tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

* * *

I felt like I was sleeping through the day. When we got to my grandma's, I felt sick the whole way and Kurt's driving didn't suck. I almost threw up the whole time and I was starving!

I got out of the car with Kurt's help. I could barely walk I was so dizzy. We knocked on the door.

Her house was huge. It had seven rooms and four bathrooms from what my dad said.

She opened up the door. She smiled when she saw us.

"Why hello?!" she said happily. She hugged me. She didn't typically wear that much perfume but I could smell it from a mile away. I felt my stomach turn. I could feel my stomach's contents rise. I move away from her and run towards a bathroom.

_Kurt's pov_

I watch Blaine as he ran away.

"What do I stink?!" she asked confused.

"He hasn't been feeling good." I said. I hated to see him like this. "Today's the first day he actually got sick."

"How much?" she asked me.

I bowed my head. "Enough to be worried about"

She lifted my chin with her skinny finger. She smiled. "He is strong boy. He will be fine."

We sat down in a love seat that was next to the door.

"I'm scared for him" I said sadly. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "He is having such odd symptoms."

She smiled again. "Well maybe his vertigo is off?"

"I've had that before" I said. "But it never made me get completely sick."

She shrugged.

_Blaine pov_

I walked back out into the hall. I held my slim stomach as I walked. I saw Kurt stand up. I walked over to him. I started to cry. He slowly takes me in his arms. I sobbed. What was wrong with me? Why was this happening?

"What's wrong with me Kurt?" I asked while I sobbed harder.

"Everything will be fine" he said. "When we get back home, we'll go to the doctor."

I nodded.

My grandma rolled her eyes. "You two need to stay here!" she protested. "Blaine you shouldn't be traveling like this. You know I was nurse back in the day. You can tell me your symptoms and I can tell you what it is."

Grandma was still a nurse. She helped people out with their medical problems. They would come to her house and ask for help.

She leads us to the living room. She sits down on the leather couch. Kurt sits down and sets me in his lap. He rubbed circles in my back as I sit there.

"Now tell grandma what's wrong"

"Well for the past two weeks, I had felt nauseas and I had a few headaches, but today I'm nauseas and dizzy and I keep throwing up like crazy and then talk about bloated and emotional and hungry."

She puckered her lips. "Blaine can I talk to you in the upstairs bathroom." She said when she fixed her lips. "Kurt, go get your bags. You'll be staying here tonight."

I got up and Kurt walked out. My grandma took me to the bathroom. She locked the door behind us. She looked me in eye.

"Did you and Kurt use protection when you had your honeymoon?" she asked.

I looked at her like she was crazy, which she was.

"Tell me!" she said angrily.

I shook my head no. She went under the sink and grabbed a purple box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A pregnancy tester"

"OH NO!" I yelled. "I am not pregnant!"

"I know you are!" my grandma protested. "I saw the same thing in your mother when she was pregnant with you, Blaine. Also your cheeks are really rosy."

She gave me the tester. "Take it"

She walked out of the door.

_A few minutes later…._

I sat on the edge of the bathroom and held the tester in my hand.

"Blaine!" I heard Kurt say from outside the door. "Are you still in there?"

"I'm almost done" I said.

"Define almost"

"Just give me a minute or two" I said.

"You're positive?"

"I hope not" I mumbled. I wanted a baby. I really did, but I was scared. What if something was wrong or I was a crummy dad?

I looked at the tester. It read positive. I was pregnant.

* * *

I told my grandma the news. She was happy but I was scared. I didn't know how I was going to tell Kurt.

Kurt and I were in a bed room unpacking our things for the night. I started to take off my shoes. I took off my socks. My feet and ankles were red and swollen. I bit my lip. I slipped back on my socks. Kurt walked over to me with my button up pajamas.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water and some Tums just in case you get sick" he said. He kissed my forehead then walked out.

I sighed. I got up and took off my shirt and pants. I slipped on my pajama pants. They felt tight. I shook it off. I put on my shirt. As I was buttoning it around my waist, it got tighter and tighter. I was gaining weight. I unbuttoned them around my waist and stomach. I looked in the mirror. My abs were disappearing. Kurt had probably noticed that I was getting fat.

I heard Kurt walk back in. He came in and set the glass and the Tums on the nightstand.

"You okay?" he asked. I started to sob. He took me in his arms. "What's wrong?"

I had to just say it.

"I'm pregnant"

His face dropped. He looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I took the test. Grandma gave it to me."

"Oh baby!" he exclaimed. He hugged me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm scared." I said. My hands dropped to my stomach. "I have a little life growing inside of me. What if I screw up?"

He sat down on the bed. He pulled me down to sit on his lap. I did.

"Oh honey!" he exclaimed. "It's okay to be scared. But I'm here for you. What ever you want or what ever you need I will get you. But we're having a baby!"

I smiled.

"I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too Kurt." I said. "I'm scared but I want the baby. I want to bare your children and I am"

He kissed me deeply.

* * *

**Alright now please review.**

**Remember the challenge!**

**CHALLENGE!**

**Make this the most reviewed chapter! Then tell me an idea for the story and I WILL check that WILL try as hard as my Patrick Star brain can, put it in the story!**


	16. Dreams

**I don't own glee**

**I got another review that said the story was horrible. It makes me sad and angry. I just wish I could find out who they are. **

**Warning:**

**Blood**

* * *

_I walked downstairs to the hall. I was in my parent's house. I heard footsteps._

"_Grandma I love it!" I heard a small boy yell. I turned around and looked at the stairs. An eight year old boy was running down the stairs with an action figure. The boy had a pig nose and ears. It was me._

"_Happy Birthday Blaine!" my grandma said. She kneeled down and hugged eight year old me. "You know your grandpa helped pick it out."_

"_Where is grandpa?" eight year old me asked. _

_I remembered this moment. My grandpa never knew about me. He wanted the perfect family. I wasn't perfect. _

_The opened and my grandpa walked in with a suitcase. _

"_Where's the birthda-"he stopped. He looked at eight year old me. He saw my nose and ears. _

"_Victor!" my grandma said. Her voice was filled with anger. "What are you doing here?"_

"_What is that thing doing here?!" he yelled. _

_I stood there and stared at them fighting. _

"_See" a voice said. I couldn't recognize it. "Even you grandpa knew you were a freak of nature."_

_I started to sob. _

"_Please stop fighting" little me said to them. _

_Little me looked at me. I started to sob harder._

_My hands dropped to my stomach. _

"_The night you're grandpa left and never came back." The voice said. "The pain of people never accepting you grew in this very moment."_

_I watched as my grandpa walked out the door. I saw my grandma disappear. Then little me disappear._

"_A pain that goes on and on and on even to the next generation" _

_I felt an excruciating pain rip through my stomach. I held my stomach tightly. I sunk to the floor. _

"_Oh no" I pleaded. "Not the baby." _

_I looked at my hand. Blood was dripping from. I was in a puddle of blood._

I sat up quickly. My hands flew to my stomach. I gasped.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked. I flew into his arms. My hands lay protectively on my stomach.

We were on the plane, making our way home.

"I don't want to have our baby die." I sobbed.

"Baby it was only a dream." He said. He held me tightly. He rocked me slowly.

"But I could feel the pain!" I exclaimed.

"I know but you haven't miscarried." Kurt said. "That won't happen."

I nodded. He kissed me.

* * *

_I was in the hospital. Pain was circulating through my body. I looked down. My stomach was huge and round. _

"_Kurt" I said. Kurt turned to me. "I'm barely pregnant!"_

"_Baby" he said. He took my hand. "You're early but our six babies are done growing."_

"_Six?!" I yelled. _

_I saw five babies in five nurses' arms. The doctor looked at me. _

"_One more push, Blaine" he said._

_For some reason I pushed. I heard squealing. The doctor placed a squealing baby I my arms. The nurses came around the bed. _

"_Aren't they so beautiful?" Kurt asked._

_I looked down at the baby I was holding. I tiny pig squirmed around in my arms. I looked at all the other babies. They were all pigs. _

"_All boys!" Kurt exclaimed. _

I jolted up in my seat.

"Kurt!" I yelled. I looked around. We were in my parents drive way.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He got out of the car. He ran over to my side of the car. He opened up the door. I took off my seat belt and turned to face him. He took me in his arms.

"We can't have a little boy!" I sobbed. "He will be cursed too!"

"Baby" he said. "We broke the curse."

I nodded. He was right but I was still scared. He helped me out of the car. I held on to him as we went to the door.

My parents and Kurt's family were throwing an outside dinner to celebrate us coming home.

We knocked on the door. Cooper opened up the door.

"Hey!" he yelled. He gave me a tight hug. I could smell his aftershave and what he had for lunch on his breath. "Well come on! I have to finish helping dad."

He walked off.

I held my stomach.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"His aftershave makes me want to puke." I said. "And I know he had a salad with lots and lots of French dressing for lunch."

"You know that off of one hug?" Kurt asked.

"My senses are in overdrive." I said. "I can smell that mom made baked beans and your dad is grilling hamburgers out side and I can smell your shampoo"

"Does it bother you?" he asked. I pulled him into a tight hug. I smelled his hair. It was strawberry.

"It smells good." I said. "And so does your skin moisturizer"

Kurt laughed and kissed me.

"PDA!" we heard someone say. I turned and it was Finn laughing. I could smell his collogue.

"Why hello Finn?" Kurt said. "Ever think about knocking?"

"Nope!" he laughed.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"She is taking care of Junior" he said. He took the tray of eggs out to the patio. Before he left he stood there looking at me. He tilted his head to the side.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Is it just me or are you putting on weight in your waist?" he asked.

"Finn, we'll finish this conversation outside okay?" Kurt said. Finn shrugged and walked out.

"They all know" I sob. I started to sob. He took me in his arms. "They know I'm getting fat!"

"Baby" Kurt said "you're not getting fat. Our baby is growing inside of you."

I nodded. He wiped my tears away.

"Just think" he said. "In a few minutes they will know"

I nodded. We walked out.

My mom was sitting talking to Carole and my dad was sitting talking to Burt. Cooper was talking to Finn. They all saw us and gave us a big hug.

"We are so glad you're home!" my mom said.

"Yeah now you can start making grand children" Burt laughed.

"About that" Kurt said.

"Oh gee!" my dad laughed. "Kurt did you get Blaine pregnant?"

"I did!" Kurt said.

They all laughed.

How could they think this was a joke?

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" I yelled angrily. "I really am pregnant!"

* * *

**Alright then.**

**Please review. **

**I kind of am feeling down because of all the negative reviews.**


	17. Hormones

**I don't own glee or Penelope.**

**Some sensuality**

* * *

I started to sob. I ran away into to the kitchen. How could they think my pregnancy is a joke? I tried to calm myself. I took slow deep breaths. I rubbed my stomach. I felt a tiny bump on my abdomen. I sobbed harder. Stress wasn't good for the baby.

"Hey kiddo" I heard someone say. I turned around. Burt stood there with his hands in his pockets. I wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry kid" he said. "I didn't mean to offend you or something"'

"My hormones took over for a second. I don't know why" I sniffled.

"It's okay. It's just because your body is going through these changes and you can't really handle It." he explained. "I remember when Kurt's mom was pregnant with Kurt, she was a drama queen. One moment she would be happy then the next she would be angry then she would start sobbing."

"I didn't mean to yell. I just…." I started to sob.

He took me in his arms. He gave me a tight hug.

"Its okay" he comforted. "You got to remember that everything happens for a reason. There is a reason you have a baby inside of you."

We pulled apart.

"Thank you Burt." I said. "Do you want to feel the bump?"

He smiled. I took his hand and placed it on the small bump.

"Congrats kid" he said

He walked out as Kurt walked in. Burt gave Kurt a big hug before he left.

"What's wrong? Kurt asked.

I pulled Kurt into a hug. "Nothing My hormones just took over that's all."

Kurt kissed my forehead.

"Do you feel a bump between us?" I asked.

"A little" he replied.

"That's the baby" I said.

Kurt bent down and kissed it.

I saw Carole, mom and dad walk in.

"Blaine sweetie" my mom said. "We all wanted to apologize. We didn't mean to laugh."

"It's okay mom" I said. "My hormones just got the best of me."

"I can't wait to be a grandpa" my dad said.

* * *

Kurt and I went over to our house after the dinner. Our house was very cottage like and big. Kurt drove in and parked.

"Welcome home" he said.

I smiled. We got out of the car. Kurt picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I have to carry my pregnant husband over the threshold" he said. "I can't believe the house already has everything in it!"

"Me neither."

Kurt unlocked the door and opened it. The house was so big. It was like living in a fairytale. Kurt took me up to the master bedroom.

We kissed. The kisses were heated and deep. My hormones started to rage.

"Bed….NOW!" I said. He set me on the bed.

"I'll be back" he said.

"Okay" I replied.

_Kurt POV_

I ran downstairs to the door. I closed the door. This is what I love about his pregnancy. We could still have fun. We wanted each other. I run up the stairs to the guest bathroom. I saw two toothbrushes on the holder. I quickly grab one and put toothpaste on it. Damn those onions! Like lightening I brushed my onion breath away. I set the clean tooth brush down. I ran back to our room. I stopped in my tracks. Blaine was snoring on the bed. He was dead asleep.

"Blaine?" I asked loudly.

He just kept snoring.

Great. Just great. It's okay. Maybe tomorrow or in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Alright here it is! **

**Blainers fell asleep. **

**Please review! **

**NOTHING NASTY PLEASE **


	18. Taco Bell

**I don't own glee.**

**Did anyone watch mockingbird lane on nbc? I did and I love it.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Kurt's sweet voice.

"Baby we need to get ready for our doctor's appointment." He said softly.

He kissed me tenderly. He had his shirt off and I wanted to just rip off his other clothes. I sat up. The room started to spin fast around me. My stomach turned upside down. I rapidly got out of bed and ran directly towards my new best friend: the bathroom. I lifted the seat and puked my brains out. I could feel Kurt's affectionate hands rubbing circles in my back. I flushed the toilet. I turned around slowly and started to sob in Kurt's arms. He wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my unruly hair.

"What's wrong with the baby?" I asked sadly. "Why is the baby so angry?"

"The baby isn't angry" Kurt said.

"But I always snap at people now!" I protested angrily.

"It's your mama bear instincts" Kurt said. "Or daddy bear instincts"

I nodded. I kissed him.

"I love you" I sighed.

"I love you too but we need to get ready for the doctor's to confirm that our little bump is in fact a little baby" he said. He bent down and kissed the bigger bump.

* * *

"I don't belong here" I said nervously.

We were at the doctor's office. We sat patiently in the exam room. I held Kurt's hand tightly. I was so nervous and scared.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He looked at me.

I looked at him. "There were a heck of a lot of heavily pregnant women out there and barely any men!"

"It's okay" he said. "I'm sure there are a lot of heavily pregnant men that were here"

The doctor walked in. She was about my height with brown hair that went down to her waist. It was in a messy bun which suited her. She has black glasses.

"Hello, Blaine!" she said happily. "I'm Doctor Winters."

"Hi" I said.

She held out her hand and I took it and shook it.

"This is Kurt, my husband" I said.

Kurt smiled and shook her hand.

"Well your blood test results came out all perfect. You are definitely pregnant" she smiled.

Kurt kissed my forehead.

"Now how about we get a peek at this little one" she said.

She pulled out a machine. She took the wand out.

"Now I just want you to lie back and lift up your shirt and unbutton your pants" she said.

I did as she said. My bump looked like it was slowly growing, which it was. Kurt kissed my hand.

Doctor Winters took some gel for the machine. "This is going to be a little cold."

She squirted a good amount on my belly. She turned on the machine and rubbed the wand over my stomach.

We immediately heard a heartbeat fill the room. Kurt and I looked at the screen, at our little baby. I looked at Kurt. Big tears filled up in his eyes. It made me cry.

"Well you're about eight weeks pregnant" she said. "And everything looks splendid"

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kurt asked.

The doctor laughed. "We won't be able to tell till about twenty weeks."

"Can we have pictures then?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Do you guys have any questions?" she asked.

"I have one" I said. "Why do you I smell everything and keep throwing up and feeling dizzy?"

"Well you're are in overdrive and throwing up and feeling dizzy is natural. Some male pregnancies actually have worse morning sickness. It just happens like that." She explained.

"Is there anything we can do to help the sickness go away?" Kurt asked.

"Try saltines" she said. "They really do help"

"Thank you" I said.

"Now about those pictures"

* * *

_The next day_

_Kurt POV_

I walked into work extra chipper. I had a spring in my step. I held the picture of our baby in a photo frame that Blaine and I picked up. It had the words on it 'our little miracle' on it. Blaine got one to put on our nightstand. I'm shocked how chipper I was since I barely got any sleep. For one I was thinking of our baby and two Blaine was snoring really loud. His nose gets stopped up some days. I guess it's a backfire from the curse.

I see my secretary sitting at her desk. She had her stuff in her hand.

"Good Morning Rocky" I said happily.

"Ooooooooooooh!" she exclaimed. "You seem really happy! What's the occasion?"

"Fatherhood" I replied. "Blaine and I found out we were pregnant"

"Well congrats." She said. "I'll send you flowers!"

"Speaking of flowers" I said as I walked into my huge office. "Send a dozen roses to my new house and make sure they get here today."

"Ah you going to send flowers to yourself?" she asked.

"Not for me silly!" I exclaimed. "For Blaine. He is carrying my child and he will feel like he is a king for the rest of his pregnancy."

"Well don't forget you have to get know your new assistance since I will be gone for five months" she said.

"Oh that's right" I said. "Well is she here?"

"He is here in the lobby" she said. "I'll send him in"

I don't want a male assistant. Not that I don't love males it's just Kurt Hummel-Anderson only has eyes for one.

I heard a knock on my door. A petite man came walking in. he had blonde hair. He was gay, I could tell.

I put the picture of Blaine's and my baby on my desk. I smiled.

"Mr. Hummel-"

"Hummel- Anderson!" I said. "I got married."

"Oh well" he said. He shook my hand even though I didn't offer it. "I'm Chandler Keighl"

Damn he was perky.

* * *

_Blaine Pov_

_That night_

I sat on the couch watching the movie Mean Girls. I don't even know why I was watching it. I rubbed my bump as I heard Kurt walk through the door. He sent me flowers. I cried for an hour because he is so sweet.

"Hey baby!" he said. He was really happy. He sat on the couch with me. "And hello little one!"

He bent down and kissed my bump.

"How was your day?" I asked.

He sighed heavily. "Well I have a new assistant, his name is Chandler."

"Oh" I said.

"He is weird but I can tell he likes me. He wouldn't stop staring at me" he sighed. Kurt leaned in and kissed me. "I only have eyes for one."

"I got the roses." I said. "I love them. I cried for an hour."

"Why?" he asked.

I started to sob.

"Because I don't deserve you" I sobbed. "I don't do anything for you!"

"You do everything by carrying the baby" he said. He kissed me. He looked at the TV. "Why are you watching mean girls?"

"I don't know' I shrugged. "It's like I have ESPN or something" I quoted.

"Want to go to Taco Bell?" he quoted.

"Yes!" I said.

He laughed.

"I'm being serious." I said. "I really want Taco Bell"

* * *

**Alrighty then! **

**Anyone ever seen Mean Girls? I watched it yesterday and laughed my booty off. Everyone at school quotes it even the mean girls lol**

**And yes it is Rocky from the new normal!**

**So please review**


	19. All for You

**I don't own glee.**

**I am taking a small time jump in this chapter. **

**Thank you for all your reviews! I love them! **

* * *

_13 weeks _

_Kurt's POV_

I was wide awake. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. The bright red letters read: 4:46. I sighed loudly. I hoped Blaine would think it was just a snore. I didn't want to wake him. He needed his sleep. He was so stressed lately for some odd reason. He was happy about the baby but I felt like he was hiding something from me.

I saw my phone light up. I grab it quickly. Who would be texting me at this early hour? I unlocked the screen and suddenly it read: New text message from Chandler. I only gave him my number for one reason and one reason only: to tell me when I had a meeting or something work related. I dreaded looking at the message. I looked at it anyway. It read:

_Hey there beautiful! I hope Ur awake bc I am bc I'm thinking of you!_

This made me extremely mad. He knows that I am married and have a beautiful baby on the way. I texted him back:

_Stop texting me! This is NOT work related!_

He needed to stop. As I turned on our little light on our nightstand, I heard a small whimper. I quickly turned around. I saw Blaine laying there whimpering. Tears streamed down his face. I didn't realize that the covers were completely off of him. He was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. The shirt exposed his growing stomach. His stomach was ballooning up like crazy. His hands were shaking as he rubbed our baby. I joined his hands. His face was turning red.

"Baby" I asked. "What's wrong?"

He started to sob.

"I've gotten so fat and my ankles are so swollen and what if I do something wrong and the baby has something wrong with it or worse die and then you'll leave me" he sobbed.

"You are not fat! You are just growing because our baby is growing inside of you. What ever happens I will always love you. I will never ever leave you" I said.

"But…but….what if I….I miscarry or the baby is born dead" he sobbed. His voice was cracking.

"The baby will not die." I said. "What ever happens, it will happen for a reason."

I wiped his tears away. My hands moved down to his hips. I held him in my arms. He kissed me tenderly.

"You don't know how much I love you and our baby" he said softly.

I smiled. "You don't know how much I love you and our baby too"

He smiled happily.

"Maybe this weekend you and I can get some new clothes." he suggested. "My jeans are barely buttoning and my shirts are so tight now"

"Of course" I said. Let alone he didn't know that I had a surprise for him.

We both heard thunder booming outside. I could feel Blaine tense up. I held him tightly. I kissed his forehead as I closed my eyes.

* * *

_Blaine POV_

This was the seventh time I tried to button my jeans. They wouldn't button! I tried everything. I tried lying on the bed, on the floor. I even tried to suck in my stomach even though that was impossible. I finally decided to just wear a pair of black skinny sweat pants.

Cooper was supposed to pick me up, since I can't drive, and take me to Kurt's to have lunch and then Kurt was going to take me home. I was happy but I started to feel weird. Chandler was there with Kurt alone. I did not like that Chandler. I met him and he was perky too perky. It was like he was the new perky next door neighbor just waiting to get you alone so he can kill you.

I heard the doorbell ring. I walked downstairs and answered it. Cooper stood there.

"Ready to go?" he asked in a perky voice.

"You are way to perky." I said. "Don't be that perky."

* * *

I got to Kurt's office just in time. I could hear talking in his office.

"If you don't like the clothes just tell me!" I heard Kurt said.

"It's not that I don't like them, Kurt" Chandler replied. Great. He was with him. "I just think you need to make them a little bigger. I mean consider bigger men like Blaine. I mean he is pregnant and what's he gained like twenty? Thirty? Forty pounds?"

"Get out of my office" Kurt said. "Go do the paper work for it now and call a staff meeting after lunch"

I bit my lip. The door swung open, almost hitting me. I turned to protect the baby.

"Oh I am so-"Chandler said. "Oh it's you. I didn't know you were that wide."

My lip started to quiver. I practically run into the office. I shut the door.

"Hey baby" he said. He walked over and kissed me.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked. "How fat I've gotten?"

"Baby no!" he exclaimed.

He took my hand and took me to the other side of the office. He showed me a maternity manikin. It wore a dark green long sleeve sweater with a white polo shirt and black pants.

"I designed a maternity or paternity clothing line for you." He said. "This sweater and shirt are made from the same material as the elastic waistband on the pants. The shirt is light so you don't feel hot or anything and the clothes kind of get bigger as the baby grows and-"

I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" I said. "I love it. I love you"

"It's all for you." He said. "I love you two so much"

* * *

**Awwwwwwww Kurt designed clothes for Blaine. **

**Any baby name suggestions? I won't tell you the baby's gender. It will be a mystery!**

**Please please please review**

**And Happy late Halloween!**


	20. Butterfly

**I don't own glee or Penelope. **

**I am jumping though the pregnancy a little bit.**

**The baby's gender is revealed! I have a master plan!**

* * *

_July _

_20 weeks_

We were going to have a family dinner tonight at my mom and dad's. Kurt and I got ready. Kurt finished putting on his hippo broach as I finished putting on the polo shirt Kurt made me. Even though I had worn some light clothing, I was burning up and over the last couple weeks I had ballooned up. My stomach was larger than ever. I felt like a hippo! I felt like Kurt was putting me on as a broach like that was a self portrait! I sighed heavily. I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned sideways. I felt like my bump was getting bigger by the second.

"Are you two okay?" Kurt asked. He rushed over to me. His hands immediately went to my swollen stomach.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied quickly. "I'm fine. The baby's getting so big."

"I know!" he exclaimed happily. He bent down and kissed the bump.

"But don't you get annoyed by the fact that your husband is a balloon?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

He shook his head. "No I don't. I actually think it's magical that we created a little life that is growing inside of you. I just can't wait to hold our little baby"

"I can't wait either." I said smiling.

* * *

"So have you two decided what you want?" my mom asked as we sat there after the meal.

I looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at me.

"I guess we haven't really thought about it" I replied nervously.

"I think we are just so happy that we are pregnant that we haven't really decided what we want." Kurt said. He took my hand and held it.

"Do you guys want to find out?" my dad asked.

"I know I do" I said quickly. "I don't want to call our baby and it for the rest of the pregnancy. It's not an it."

"And I want to find out for that purpose too" Kurt said.

I suddenly felt a fluttering in my stomach. It was like butterflies were in my stomach. My hands flew to my stomach.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Is something wrong?"

I sat there silent for a few seconds.

"I just felt like fluttering I my stomach." I said. Kurt rubbed my bump. "I don't know what it is."

"Honey it's the baby moving!" my mom exclaimed.

"What?!" Kurt and I both asked.

"You're finally feeling the movement, Blaine" my mom said.

"How come I can't feel it?" Kurt whined.

"Don't worry you won't feel it for a while" dad said as he sipped his water. "But once you feel it, it will all be worth it"

Kurt smiled as he kissed our baby.

The door bell rang.

"I'll go get that" my mom said as she got up.

Kurt let his head rest on the baby. I kept feeling the movement. It was so magical. I played with Kurt's hair.

My mom walked back in.

"Sweetie, Blaine" my mom said nervously. "Someone is here to see you"

Kurt lifted his head off of my stomach. I got up and walked into the hall. There he stood: Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked at me nervously.

"I….wanted to see how you were doing" he said. "I didn't mean to run away from you-"

"Oh and you didn't mean to tell the police that there was a boy who had a pig nose and fangs." I snapped.

"Well the curse is broken!" he exclaimed. "You look like sex on a stick."

"Well if you haven't noticed since the spell is broken that means that I am married and in love" I snapped. "And by the way I have a baby on the way."

I felt fluttering in my stomach again. The baby agreed with me. I was in love.

"I tried not to notice." Sebastian said.

"Answer the question honestly" I said through my teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get back together." He said. "Maybe you could be with me"

"Okay' I said. "You are so delusional! Do you really think that I am really going to get with you after I just told you that I was married and have a baby on the way?!"

"Well I thought the curse wouldn't be broken!" he snapped.

"Well you thought wrong!" I yelled angrily. "What do you just think that no one would love me? That no one would ever see past the nose? Well I did find someone!"

I felt hands on my shoulders

"Is everything okay?" I hear Kurt asked.

"Once he leaves it will be" I said.

Kurt walked up to Sebastian. "I think you need to leave now"

Sebastian looked at me then Kurt. He sighed and opened the door.

"You know Kurt" he said. "You got a good man on your hands."

"The greatest" he replied.

* * *

"Alright" Doctor Winters said as she squirted gel on my swollen stomach. "Are we ready to find out what this baby is?"

I squeezed Kurt's hand tightly. We both nodded. Doctor Winters turned on the machine. She put the wand on my stomach. That magical heartbeat filled the room.

The white goo on the screen formed into a baby. I looked a Kurt. He had tears streaming down his face. Those tears made tears come down mine.

I turned back to Doctor Winters.

"It's a boy" she said.

* * *

**Please review! Reviews make me write faster or at least I think. **

**And I know everyone hates Chandler!**


	21. Safe and Sound

**I don't own glee or Penelope.**

**Warning:**

**Sensuality and sex talk plus little language**

* * *

_Kurt POV_

_23 weeks_

The phone rang off the hook for about three minutes. I ran into the door to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered. I set the take out food on the counter.

"Kurt?" a man's voice asked. I recognized the voice.

"Well Mr. Shuester!" I exclaimed happily. "What do I owe the honor?"

"We are having a glee club reunion. We will have kind of a party." He replied. "And as one of the original members of the glee club, we wanted you to be the first to be invited."

"I am so honored." I said. "I will go and my new husband will be with me"

"Well see you there it's this Saturday" he said.

"See you Mr. Shue"

I hung up the phone happily. I can't wait to tell Blaine. I almost jump up the stairs. I walked down the hall to our room.

"Blaine?" I asked happily.

I saw him folding up some clothes from the laundry basket. His stomach is so big and beautiful. I slowly walked up to him. I embrace him from behind. He snuggled into my shoulders.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired but happy." He replied softly. He took my hand and glided down his swollen belly.

"How was your day?" he sighed.

In the moment I remembered why I got take out. Chandler made me so made today. I almost fired him. I should have. I wanted just to relax and not even cook.

"Chandler made me upset. He keeps making remarks about my butt and about how he thinks you're not even pregnant" I said. Oh no. I basically just said he thinks your fat.

"Well he can get over it" Blaine remarked.

What? No tears? Where has pregnant Blaine gone?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"He is just some crazy bastard who wants to be bearing your children and have me be gone or something…." His voice trailed off. I saw his face turn red. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He was angry and sad. I knew this was affecting him but I didn't know how much. I didn't know he was angry too.

I turned him in front of me. I looked him in the eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

Blaine nodded slowly then started weeping. I knew this was going to end up in tears. I embraced him.

"I just want him gone." He said flatly. I rubbed his back slowly.

"I know you do" I said. "You are my one and only. Chandler means nothing to me."

I knew he wanted to hear that. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had been telling himself that for a while.

"I love you" he whispered.

I kissed him tenderly. He kissed me back. His hand ran up my shirt. I pulled back. I smirked.

"Stop teasing me and make love to me!" he exclaimed.

* * *

_Blaine POV_

We laid there lovingly on the bed. Kurt lay next to me. He traced my enlarged stomach with his finger. He outlined my popped out belly button. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed our son.

"Can I just say that I love you being pregnant?" Kurt replied.

I blushed. He looked at me.

"Just thinking about our little baby growing inside of you makes me love you even more." He finished.

"I've been thinking of names" I said. "I kind of like the name Liam"

"Really?" he asked. "I have come up with two that both have to do with beauty. Oliver and Dorian"

"You mean like Dorian Gray?" I asked. "The guy who couldn't look at his portrait because it aged not him"

"Yeah that is the first thing that popped into mind when I saw it but I wanted to incorporate the fact that I always saw you as beautiful. The name kind of sums up the way our love formed and how we created him"

"Your right but maybe we should think some more about it" I pointed out. "It is a big deal to pick out the baby's name. It is something he will have to live with his whole life"

"Alright" he said. He set his head on our baby.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" I asked. "I would have answered it but I haven't been walking to fast lately"

He laughed. "It was Mr. Shuester."

I thought back. "Was he at the wedding?"

"Yes" Kurt replied. "Tomorrow there is a glee club reunion. Would you come with me?"

I looked at him drawing him in creating a dramatic wait.

"Of Course" I said.

I felt a thumping in my stomach. My hands went straight to my stomach. Kurt felt it too. He placed his hands on the baby.

"Is that the baby?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"His first kicks!" Kurt exclaimed.

* * *

We walked into the school holding hands tightly. The school was amazing. Posters were everywhere. I had never been to school before.

"So this is where you went to school?" I asked.

"Yes" Kurt replied.

He led me to a room with a piano and a bunch of chairs.

"This is the choir room"

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

I walked in and saw Mr. Shuester and A woman talking to him. I knew who it was.

"Coach Beiste?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Well I'm be darned!" she exclaimed. "If it isn't Blaine!"

She walked up and gave me a hug.

"I didn't know you coached here" I said.

"Yeah since you told me to follow my dream" she said.

"I am really confused." Kurt said. "You two know each other?"

I turned to Kurt.

"Yeah" I replied. "She was my tutor. She was the only outside person who knew about the curse. I had school really early and I told her to come and coach football and here she is"

"And look at you!" Coach said. "Married and having a baby!"

She touched my stomach. I smiled. Kurt kissed my head.

"I knew the fairies would show up" a man walked in.

He was husky and big.

Kurt wrapped his arms around me but most of his arms were around the baby.

"What do you want Dave?" Kurt asked protectively.

"I wanted to see if it was true" Dave said. "If you really had a pregnant husband"

"I do" Kurt said flatly. "We would appreciate it is you would leave us alone"

"Kurt! Come on!" Dave said. "You don't think that what we have was special?"

"You were horrible!" Kurt yelled. "You wouldn't let me be me!"

"We were great together" Dave said.

"After I broke up with you I had to transfer schools!" Kurt yelled. "I was lonely at Dalton! I had friends like Wes and David and the warblers but they weren't tied together by what I had here. The warblers were friends but I missed my friends here a lot more."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you transferred!" Dave yelled.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU PUSHED ME INTO A LOCKER!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" I screamed. I pulled out of Kurt's arms and walked out.

I walked down the hall. I didn't know where to go. All I wanted to do was get out of there. I didn't want our baby to know yelling and what it felt like to be yelled at. I wanted him to be safe and sound.

I stop and sat down at bench in the middle of the hallway. I rubbed my stomach. I felt the little tiny kicks and I started to cry.

I saw Kurt running towards me. He stopped in front of me.

"I'm sorry." He said. He knelt down in front of me. "I didn't mean to do that to you"

"It's fine but who is he?" I asked.

"David Karosky" he replied. "He made my junior year a living hell. He and I dated but I was miserable. He was abusive. So I broke up with him. Then he started to bully me. He pushed me into the lockers all the time. I had transfer schools"

"I'm sorry that happened." I said. "I didn't mean to yell. I just want our baby to grow in a safe environment."

"He is safe and sound" Kurt said. He placed his hands on the baby.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face" _he sang_  
"When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_  
_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darling everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Oohhh."_

* * *

**Alright there it is!**

**I want to know how I can improve the story so please tell me any ideas or things to put into the story. **

**I have a poll up for the baby name!**

**Also for everyone who reviews I have a question for them!**


	22. Pain

**I don't own glee.**

**I am starting to lose faith in this story. No one is reviewing and it makes me sad.**

* * *

_Kurt POV_

_25 weeks_

I sighed heavily. I hadn't slept in forty eight hours. Between Blaine's emotions and late night cravings, I am beat. I thought I would finally get some type of sleep. Boy was I wrong! Blaine is now at the point in his pregnancy where he is big and sleeps all the time. That's not the problem. The problem was he snores louder than usual. It's a long drawn snore.

I turned to look at Blaine. He was snoring loudly with his mouth wide open. He turned over on top of me. I guess this isn't so bad. It will all be worth it when the baby gets here. Hold on: he stopped snoring. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes. I put my hand on our baby. I felt him move around. Little Liam, or, Oliver, or Dorian started kicking hard. I felt Blaine stir. I opened my eyes.

"Calm down little one" I whispered delicately to the baby. I saw Blaine's eyes flutter open. He grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was concerned. I didn't think the baby could kick that hard.

_Blaine POV_

I felt a sharp ache in my stomach. It was like someone was stabbing sharp knives in my abdomen. The baby I can't lose him.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed. Tears poured down out of my eyes. Kurt grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Shhhhhhhh" he soothed. "Tell me what's wrong"

He was so calm, so collected. I don't understand how he can be like that. He put his hands on my pregnant stomach. His thumb moved back and forth. He kissed my hair.

"Pain in my stomach." I sobbed. I couldn't get any words out. I was so scared for the baby. Between the pain and worrying about the baby, I was a mess.

"Just hang on for a moment." He said. He grabbed his phone off the dresser and after pressing a few buttons, he held it up to his ear. "Yes, Dr. winters. Yes this is Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Blaine is having stomach pains and they are really hurting him. Alright we are on our way."

Kurt put down the phone. He got out of bed and put on a jacket. He went over to the dresser and pulled out my sweater.

"She wants us to get to the hospital." He said.

I started to sob harder as I moved to the edge of the bed.

"Kurt…Kurt…what…what if….I'm losing the baby" I sobbed. I couldn't speak.

Kurt looked at me. He walked over and put the sweater on me. He looked me in the eyes.

"That will never happen." He said flatly.

Kurt helped me up. He grabbed our newly prepared hospital bag, his phone, and car keys.

"Let's go"

* * *

**Alright I know it was short and sweet.**

**Don't forget about the poll! Poll will soon close.**

**Please review **


	23. Which is Witch?

**I don't own glee or Penelope.**

* * *

I lay in the hospital bed holding Kurt's hand. We barely knew what was going on. Kurt laced his fingers with mine.

"I'm sure everything is okay" he said.

"Easy for you to say" I snapped. "You're not the one who had pain in your stomach."

"I'm sure it was manageable." Kurt said. "You feel better now don't you?"

"Yeah but you didn't have to bear it." I snapped. I sat up. "I have to carry the baby. You have no idea what I go through."

"Honey I understand." Kurt said.

I felt like he didn't understand what I was going through, what it was really like to be pregnant. I could always get one of those pregnancy pads but that wouldn't give him the full effect.

"How about this?" Kurt said. "How about we go buy a pregnancy pad? So I can get the full feeling."

"Yeah" I replied. "But will it really give you the full effect? Like emotions, the sickness, the peeing all the time, the not sleeping"

"Yeah if only there was a way to give that full effect to me." Kurt said. "I would love to know what it feels like. What you're going through."

He leaned in and kissed me. I smiled. Maybe he did understand. The door opened.

"Hi Blaine" Dr. Winters said. She walked up to me. "You're free to go home."

"But what about all the pain he was in?" Kurt asked as he stood up.

"It was just Braxton hick's contractions." She replied. "Braxton Hicks can start at any time after twenty weeks so this is normal. Just know that they are just practice for the real thing. Just breathe through them."

"Thank you" Kurt said.

"Still want to know what it's like?" I asked.

* * *

"I don't know how to show him what it is like mom" I explained to my mom. She sat there looking her craft box.

"What about a pregnancy pad?" she asked.

"Yeah but does it really show about the cravings, nightmares, headaches, and the baby waking you up just to kick?" I asked. I put my hands on the baby. I felt him move around. I sat down in a chair at the table.

"I knew it was in here!" my mom exclaimed happily. She pulled out a purple vile.

"Mom?" I asked. "What is that?"

"honey I have to tell you something" she said.

I got scared. I held my stomach tighter.

"You grandfather, the one who gave you your pig nose, was actually a witch." She explained.

"From the harry potter I watched, doesn't that make you a witch or did you have muggle parents?" I asked. I almost started to breathe really heavily.

"No I did not have muggle parents" she said. "And yes I am a witch."

"Then why didn't you take away my nose when I had it?!" I shouted.

"I don't have that power!" she answered. "You can't reverse another witches curse"

"So why are you telling me this now?" I asked. "Does dad know?"

"Yes he does and he is sometimes very Darren Stevens about It." she said. "I wanted to give you this."

She handed me the vile. I didn't want to touch it.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"It's a potion." She said. "Whoever it is will experience full blown pregnancy but without a baby in the stomach."

"So basically its air?" I asked.

My mom nodded. "Don't worry. I did it to your father twice."

I didn't think I wanted to that to Kurt. Yet it did hold some power. I shook my head.

"I don't think I can do that to him" I said. "I think Kurt and I will just buy a pad."

I got up.

"Well if you won't do it I will" I heard my mom mumble.

* * *

_An hour later_

_Kurt POV_

I ran into my parent-in- law's house. I couldn't find Blaine. I was so scared. I ran into the kitchen. I saw Blaire making some ice tea.

"Blaire!" I exclaimed. "Have you seen Blaine?"

"Yes he is upstairs with Kaine" Blaire replied. "Maybe you and I could talk?"

I nodded. She took two glasses of tea and she set them down on the table. I sat down after she did.

"So how are things?" she asked.

I bit my lip.

"I feel like I don't understand what Blaine is going through" I said. "I know that I can't get pregnant, but I would spare Blaine from the pain of having to have the baby kick him. We were thinking about getting a pregnancy pad."

I took sip of the tea. It tasted off. I took another drink. It still tasted weird.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Blaine came waddling into the kitchen. He held a tiny stuffed pig.

"Look we can give this to him!" he said happily. He showed me the little pig.

"It will be perfect!" I exclaimed. "It will remind him of the reason his parents fell in love!"

I held him close. I kissed his curly hair.

"Have you two thought of any names?" Blaire asked.

We both looked at her.

"We like the name Liam Oliver" Blaine said. "We both loved Liam."

"And Oliver means beauty" I said. "Which reminds me of his Momo"

I kissed Blaine lovingly.

* * *

_Blaine POV_

It was time for bed. I got into bed and rubbed my stomach. I felt Liam wiggle around. I smiled. I heard the sound of heaving in the bathroom.

"Kurt are you okay?" I asked.

I heard the toilet flush. The door opened and Kurt walked out. He held his stomach.

"I don't think that Taco Bell agreed with me" he said. He slowly walked over and climbed into bed. He laid there with his eyes closed.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" he mumbled. I heard him start to snore. Poor thing

I grab the covers. As I started to put them over him, I could have sworn his stomach looked bigger.

* * *

**Alright there it is!**

**Please review**


	24. Best Pregnancy Pad

**I don't own glee or Penelope**

* * *

_Kurt POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I could barely move. I barely got out of bed. My shirt felt seriously tight. I went to the dresser to get a new shirt. I bumped into the dresser. The dresser was so far away. I look down. My stomach was all swollen. I looked pregnant. I poked it. It was firm. I waddled over to the mirror. My stomach was huge.

"Blaine?" I whispered. I couldn't take my eyes off my stomach. What the hell happened last night? I shuffled over to Blaine. "Blaine?"

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me.

"Oh my word!" he shouted. "What happened to you?!"

"That's what I want to know!" I yelled.

He sat there and thought for a moment. "Did my mom give you anything to drink?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question!" he exclaimed.

"Yes she gave me some ice tea yesterday" I replied.

"Did it taste off?" he asked.

"Yes it did" I replied. "Blaine what does that have to do with anything?"

"Kurt," he said. "Yesterday my mom told me she was a witch. She must have given you the potion she was telling me about."

"Are you saying that we are having a twin?" I snapped.

"No" Blaine said. "See this as a pregnancy pad. You get to find out what it is like to be pregnant"

"I've heard of ways like this but not with stretch marks." I commented.

He climbed out of bed. He stood up.

"Look!" he exclaimed. "You're just as big as me!"

He held his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah my back hurts" he replied.

I felt a twinge in my back. I held my back.

"Right in the lower back" I said. I could feel his pain.

"The baby sits right on my bladder too" he said.

"I can feel it" I said. "Oh man I gotta pee so bad."

"Me too" he said.

We both made out way to the bathroom. We both bumped into each other as we tried to get through the door.

"I gotta go Blaine" I snapped.

"Well I need to go first!" he yelled.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I AM ACTUALLY PREGNANT!" he yelled.

* * *

_Blaine POV_

We sat down at breakfast. I swear Kurt was huge. He looked tired. I kinda like the fact that he got to see what it was like. He could feel the baby kick; he could feel everything I felt. I smiled.

His hands moved towards his nipples.

"Do your nipples hurt like this all the time?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied. "Just wait till the heartburn comes"

Kurt smiled. "You know I am happy that I get to go through it with you."

"I am too" I said.

* * *

**Yes this is going to become a kinda series on this**

**So please review with ideas for pregnant Kurt and Blaine **


	25. Burn Book

**I don't own glee or penelope.**

* * *

_9 days later_

I had seen it all. First a boy could have a pig nose, a man who actually loved him for who he is and a husband who is experiencing everything about a pregnancy that a husband can. Kurt was actually not complaining or whining like I did and he was bigger than me. He was a gentleman about it and I loved it. He experienced everything I did and he was happy to.

We were in bed late at night and I couldn't sleep. Little Liam kept kicking me. I rubbed him and he wouldn't stop. I turned over on my side.

"Can't sleep either?" I heard Kurt asked.

I turn gently towards him. He was wide awake too.

"How are you awake?" I asked.

"I feel everything you feel" he said. His hands moved down to my swollen stomach. "He is active tonight."

I leaned in a kissed him. As we parted he sighed.

"Do you always get this feeling?" he asked.

"What feeling?" I asked confused.

He hesitated.

"Like you just want to rip off each other's clothes and-"

"Get crazy?" I asked. I could tell by his look I was right. "Every time we touch"

He smiled. He snuggled closer to me well as close as he could.

"I can't wait till he's born" he said happily.

I smiled at him.

"Come on." I said. "Let's get some sleep. You got work tomorrow."

* * *

I woke up the next morning and saw Kurt getting ready in front of the mirror. His slim figure was back. I miss his little pregnancy pad, but I think that we only need one pregnant person on this house.

Kurt turned to me. He smiled. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to me. He played with my unruly hair.

"Did you get some sleep?" he asked.

I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Yeah some" I replied. "What about you?"

"Well after my stomach went back to normal I slept fantastic." He answered.

He waited a moment and then his hands went down to my stomach. He caressed it delicately like it was an ancient artifact. I could feel Liam moving around inside of me. Kurt smiled after he felt the movement. I loved the way he was so gentle and affectionate. My hormones went crazy. I kissed his lips.

When we parted, Kurt asked:

"Are you feeling that feeling?"

I nodded slowly.

He looked at our clock on the nightstand.

"We have time"

* * *

_Kurt POV_

I walked into work with a smile on my face. I was happy as long as Blaine was happy. As I walked into my office, I saw Chandler sitting there typing on the laptop. I rolled my eyes. It was like seeing him a giant cloud covered my sunshine. He followed me in. I sat down and opened my laptop that was sitting on the desk.

"What is it Chandler?" I asked.

"You have a two o' clock meeting and you're new fashion show is tomorrow." He said flatly. He wasn't as chipper today. That meant something was wrong or he was up to something. I had to find out.

"What do you mean I have a show tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well Mr. Hummel-"

"That's Hummel-Anderson to you!" I snapped.

"Well sir" He continued. It was like he couldn't say the name. "You were out for nine days."

"Right" I said. "I guess I will stay late tonight"

I didn't want to stay late but I had to but I had to figure out how to figure out this man's plan. I had to get him out of the office. I had to be sneaky.

"Chandler?" I asked.

He turned around with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. I made sure he knew what I wanted. "Will you please get me a coffee from that little shop from down the street?"

"Sure" he said. His face was like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

"And can you send some roses to Blaine for me?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course" his voice was disgusted. He walked out.

I waited a few minutes before looking outside of the office. He wasn't there. All that was left on his desk was his laptop, his personal laptop. I walked over and went to the laptop and opened it. The screen asked for a password. What password would Chipper use? I typed in my name and it opened. That was strange. I went to his files. I went to his pictures. The pictures were of him but after a few scrolls I saw pictures from my personal website, the website where only employees could contact me and get heads up on all events. All of me and then I remember that I had posted a few more pictures on my site that were of Blaine and I. I looked further and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was like the Mean Girl's Burn Book: Chandler Edition. There were tons of pictures where Blaine was crossed out and mean words were placed around his head and hearts around mine. This guy was crazy.

I exited out the pictures and closed the laptop. Something is very wrong with the man and I was scared of what he could do. I walked back into my office and sat down. I had to call Blaine. I picked up the phone and dial Blaine's cell.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey I wanted to call to see how you were doing" I said.

"I am good and so is Liam but you sound like you aren't doing well. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I will tell you later." I replied.

"How about you tell me when I get there?" he said. "Cooper is driving me there maybe we can have brunch."

"Perfect!" I said happily.

"We are almost there" he said. "Cooper just dropped me off"

"Great!" I said. "I will see you"

I hung up the phone. I looked up and saw the stalker in front of me. He set the coffee on the desk.

"So I wanted to talk about something" he said.

No you cannot destroy my marriage. I wanted to punch him.

"Well Kurt" he said. "I was wondering how Blaine was doing"

"He is perfect." I replied. "He is so perfect. As a matter of fact he is on is way here!"

"Well this gives us some time for me to do this"

He walked over and kissed me.

* * *

**Please review**


	26. The Storm

**I don't own glee or Penelope.**

* * *

I couldn't pry him off of me. I pushed him and pushed and it didn't work. I kicked him in the stomach. As he fell to the floor I saw Blaine standing there sobbing. He had seen. Blaine moved his hands down to his stomach. He looked at me with eyes. I could tell he thought of himself as a fool. I saw Blaine take off sobbing even harder.

"BLAINE WAIT!" I screamed as I grabbed my laptop and ran out. I ran after him as fast as I could. I knew that if I beat Blaine to our house, I could tell him the truth. I had my camera on my laptop going as Chandler kissed me. I saw Blaine waiting for the elevator. He pressed the button faster. He got into the elevator and pressed the down button. This was it. I ran towards the stairs and ran down them to the underground parking lot. I got into my car as fast as I could.

I drove like there was no tomorrow. I drove all the way to our house. I was lucky no cops were out at the moment. I got to our house and went in. I went up to our room and set up the video to play. I heard a car pull up in our drive way. Oh thank goodness I got here first. I heard sobbing as the door opened and closed. I could hear Blaine walking up the stairs. He stopped in his tracks before moving to the closet. He went in for a suit case.

"Can I at least explain?" I asked.

"Oh there is no explanation!" he shouted. "Cheating on your pregnant husband with someone who is skinnier and better looking than your husband, that's low! I thought you were different Kurt"

I had to have him calm down before he did something he regretted.

He walked to the dresser and grabbed his bow ties. I took his hands.

"Let go of me!" he said.

"Not until you listen!" I snapped back.

He wiggled around trying to get out of my grip. Suddenly I saw him fall to the floor. He gasped. I went straight to him.

"Blaine are you okay?" I asked frantically.

He started to sob harder. He held his swollen belly as if he could hide it from me. I put my hands on the top of his stomach. I could feel Liam moving around. I knew he was fine. He looked at me with sad eyes. I looked at him with teary eyes.

"Do you really think that I would hurt this little life inside of you?" I said.

He shook his head 'no'.

"I would never cheat on you with Chandler or any man." I explained. "You don't know how much I love you."

"Then why were you kissing him?" Blaine asked.

"He kissed me" I replied. "I even have the video to show you. I knew that that little twerp was up to something today"

He sat there motionless. A few tears rolled down his face. I didn't know what to expect.

"I believe you" he whispered after a long silence. "I should have known you would haven't have done that to the baby or me"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Blaine, I would have done the same thing you did if I was in your shoes."

"I love you so much" I sighed.

He embraced me in a tight hug.

"I love you too"

"How about this?" I asked. "We go make some brownies and we can eat he whole thing and watch movies."

He nodded.

"I think the baby would like that" he sniffled.

* * *

_Blaine POV_

_The next day_

I couldn't bring myself to open up the door to Kurt's office. I slowly put my hand on the knob. I heard talking inside. Alright this is it. I open the door. I see Kurt talking to Chandler. Chandler looked back and looked at me. I looked at Kurt. He smiled. He got up and hugged me. I saw Chandler get up and look at me angrily.

Kurt kissed me tenderly right in front of Chandler. I heard Chandler scoff.

"Hey Chandler" I heard Kurt say. "You're fired"

* * *

**Please review**

**Oh and I have a new poll up for you lovely readers to vote on**


	27. Showers

**I don't own glee or Penelope. **

**WARNING: sensuality**

**Many thanks to Fanpire109**

* * *

_41 weeks_

I sat on the bed waiting for Kurt to get out of the shower and come to bed. I was reading a book on how to induce labor. I was a week overdue and I needed Kurt. My whole midsection had swelled tremendously. I looked like an overblown balloon. Today I thought I had gone into labor but it was just gas pains. That made it the fourth false alarm this week. I felt so bad for Kurt. He had to rush everywhere.

I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach. I held my giant stomach.

"Kurt!" I yelled loudly. "I think it's starting!"

I heard the shower turn off quickly. I see the bathroom door swing open. Kurt runs over to me in his blue robe. He sits in front of me on the bed.

"Alright" he said. His voice was shaky and I could tell when he was breathing. "In through your nose, and out through your mouth"

I did as he told me too. Slowly the pain went away and I burped silently to myself. It was just gas pains.

"Sorry false alarm" I said to him.

He sighed heavily. I started to cry.

"Honey" I cried. "I am so sorry I haven't had the baby. It's just I am so nervous to have him and-"

"It's not your fault." He soothed. "He just doesn't want to leave his little sanctuary."

He kissed my stomach lovingly.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked after a while.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I knew he would be able to help me and to calm my nerves.

"I don't want the baby to be cursed like me" I said. "I don't want him to have a pig nose"

Kurt smiled at me. That beautiful smile made me feel calmer already.

"The curse is broken." He said. "He will be just like you. He will have your eyes, and your nose and your hair."

"And he will have your nose and your hair color and your smile" I added.

He smiled. This smile made me knew he was up to something.

"You know maybe a nice hot shower will help you go into labor and help you relax" he suggested.

* * *

Kurt was right. As I felt the heat of the shower and Kurt holding me as the water ran down my body, I felt so at peace. Kurt kissed me tenderly. He went down to my neck and kissed it more.

"You know" he said as he went further down my body. "I hear sexual activity induces labor"

I sighed. "But Kurt we haven't had sex since I was about thirty-seven weeks, I am so much bigger now."

I was. I was huge.

"We will make it work" Kurt whispered softly in my ear. His hands ran slowly down my back before he held my hips close to his. He continued to kiss down my neck slowly as he reached my stomach. He kissed around making a heart shape around the baby. He held my stomach adoringly.

I felt a sharp pain in my back that traveled to my stomach. I closed my eyes tightly.

"In and out" Kurt said.

I breathed slowly. The pain went away.

"That one was a little stronger but I don't think it was it" I said.

He smiled halfheartedly.

I started to laugh. "We can't even have a nice make-out session without thinking I am going into labor."

* * *

We were lying in bed watching some TV. Kurt wasn't paying attention to _Say Yes to the Dress_ because he was too busy rubbing my stomach. Lately he adored my stomach. He laid his head down on the top of my stomach. He listened. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"You are one proud papa" I commented.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I love feeling him move" he laughed.

"Just try having him-"

My voice was cut off by another sharp pain like the one I had in the shower earlier.

"In and out" Kurt said.

"Wait" I breathed. "When did we take our shower?"

Kurt looked at the clock.

"About an hour ago" he replied.

"Kurt" I said. "Those pains are an hour apart"

He looked at me happily.

"Do you think?" his voice trailed off.

"Kurt" I said. "I think it's time"

* * *

**Please review**

**Please vote on the poll.**


	28. Please read

**So I have noticed I haven't been getting as many reviews as usual and I wanted to know what I can do to get more reviews. Please let me know. If you have any ideas please pm me or review this to help me. I love writing this story and I want to know what you think of it. Before the next chapter goes up please vote on the poll. **

**Sincerely**

**Ms. Hummel Anderson Cullen**


	29. Christmas

**I don't own glee. **

**Thank you so much for all your suggestions and reviews**

* * *

"Kurt!" I asked as I got up. I held my stomach tightly. "Kurt, what are we going to do?"

Kurt was practically running around the room looking for something. I wasn't in pain but Kurt was going crazy.

"I got the bag!" Kurt said as he ran up to me. "Now let's go to the hospital."

"Wait" I said calmly. "What about my parents?"

"We can tell them later!" Kurt said. "We got to get you to the hospital!"

"Honey" I said. "Just calm down. I am only having a contraction. It's not like I am going to drop him here right now. Let's go to my parents and tell them"

Kurt nodded. I didn't know why I was so calm but I was. I suddenly felt that pain again.

"Can we just stay here for a moment?" I asked.

He sat me down on our bed. He never took his hand off my stomach.

The whole time I kept thinking if our baby would be normal. If he would have a pig nose or what if by a twist of fate, he had a tail or something else. I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked me.

"What if he has a pig nose like me or worse a tail?" I whispered.

Kurt sighed.

"If he does we will love him even more" Kurt said.

That made me feel a lot better.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He moved his hand on to the top of my stomach. He rubbed it with his thumb.

"Better" I replied. "I think that we should tell my parents."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah and-"

My voice was cut off by a sharp pain.

"Honey the last one you had was ten minutes ago" Kurt commented. "These are coming really fast. How about we go to hospital?"

I nodded. I might have been calm but I was so nervous. I was shaking and I felt like I was about to cry the whole time. Kurt helped me up and I was almost completely in his arms. I suddenly felt a gush of water run down my legs.

"Oh no" I gasped. "My water broke"

I saw Kurt almost panic.

"Let's get to the hospital."

Suddenly our door opened and my mom and dad came running in.

My mom went up to me and practically kicked Kurt off my stomach. She placed her hands on my stomach.

"Mom, dad" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you're in labor and your water just broke" she replied.

"Have you been spying on me?" I exclaimed angrily.

"I can see you from our bedroom window with a good set of binoculars and it was mothers intuition." She replied.

"Can we just we just get the boy to the hospital?" my dad asked annoyed. "Cooper's on the car waiting on us."

This was so crazy. My mom was going to hog me up and not let me have some time with Kurt.

They got me in the car. Cooper sat in the driver's seat and my dad was in the passenger seat. My mom got in next to me along with Kurt. As we started off I felt another contraction. I snuggled closer to Kurt as a sign to mom that only wanted to be with Kurt at the moment.

"Can someone please tell grandma?" I asked out of the blue. She had been there for me when this little one was just my flat stomach.

"We will tell her at the hospital."

I leaned into Kurt closer. He leaned his head on mine. He rubbed circles in my back. I was scared.

When we got into the hospital my contractions kept coming, and they hurt a lot. I got settled into my room. I was so scared. Kurt sat next to me in a chair. He wouldn't let go of my hand. My mom was driving me nuts. She wouldn't take her hand off my stomach and just let me be. I love her but right now she was making me go crazy. My dad seemed to understand what was going on. He would sometimes ask my mom to just let me do my own thing.

"Blaire?" he asked. "How about we all go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink?"

My mom looked up at him.

"Oh how about you get me some coffee or something?" she suggested.

"The kid is going to be just fine" he said. He walked over and took my mom's hand. "He won't give birth without telling us or sending an email."

Dad looked at me while mom wasn't looking and winked at me. My dad almost dragged my mom out. Kurt and I were finally alone. We didn't say much.

"Did you call your parents?" I asked.

"Yeah they are on their way" he replied.

"Well hopefully they aren't as crazy as my parents" I laughed.

"But all that matters is that we are having a baby." He said. His eyes filled up with tears of joy. "So amazing"

I kissed his hand.

I felt a seriously strong contraction. I grabbed Kurt's hand tighter. I saw him looking at the monitor.

"Just breathe in and out slowly." He said. He was so calm. "The worst is over. Keep going. It's over."

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay" I said.

"Do you want me to get you something?" he suggested. "Ice chips?"

"Sure" I said.

He got up and grabbed is phone.

"I'll be right back" he said. He walked out of the room.

I sighed as titled my head back. I rubbed my stomach.

"How you doing in there?" I asked Liam.

"I am doing just fine!" a voice said. I looked up and saw my grandma standing at the door.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed happily.

She walked in slowly and sat down on the bed next to me.

"How you doing sweetheart?" she asked in her thick Italian accent.

"Okay I guess" I replied. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Yesterday I felt….how you say… a disturbance in the force…..so I came down to see you"

I laughed. She always knew how to cheer me up.

"So you have gotten so big since the last time I saw you!" she exclaimed. She placed her hands on my huge stomach. The baby started kicking her hands.

"He is a strong one" she commented. "Just like his well…"

"Mother?" I asked.

"Sure!"

We laughed. I felt another contraction. I grabbed my grandma's hand. She didn't have to say anything. She was so calm. The contraction went away.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "That one was a bitch!"

I laughed. I felt a lot of pain and pressure. Just then Kurt walked back in with a cup of ice along with my family.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed. "I feel like I need to push!"

"Blaire, Cooper" my dad said "Let's go get the doctor."

My dad took them and ran out the door.

"I am going to go keep them in line" my grandma said as she got up and walked out.

"Just hang in there baby" Kurt coaxed. He embraced me.

"I just want him to be okay" I said.

"He will be" Kurt said. "He is surrounded by love."

I nodded. The doctor walked in.

"Alright Blaine let's see where you are" she said.

I was in so much pain that I didn't know what to do. I just grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Well I can see this little tike's head now" she exclaimed. "Now Blaine, sit back and when you feel the next contraction push"

I nodded. I sat back. I felt the next contraction. I started to push. The pain was just and coming. I kept pushing myself harder to push.

"I love you so much" Kurt whispered in my ear. "Thank you"

"Alright Blaine rest a moment until the next contraction okay" the doctor said.

I felt the next contraction and pushed harder than ever. I started to scream.

Kurt and I both heard a loud cry. I saw a little squirming ball get handed to the nurse. Oh God, please let him be okay. Please let him be normal! Kurt kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much" he said.

"I love you too"

The nurse walked over and handed the little ball to me.

"It's a beautiful baby boy" the nurse said. "And it's Christmas Day, so he is a little Christmas baby"

I took a look at him. He was so adorable. He smiled at Kurt and me. He had Kurt's eyes and smile. I looked down at his little nose. It was perfect. It looked like mine except no snout and his ears were perfect. He was so perfect.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for all of their support on this story. You all are the best!**

**You know the drill and review with what you want Liam to call Blaine**


	30. White Christmas

**I don't own glee or Penelope or white Christmas**

* * *

"Oh he is so cute!" my mom exclaimed happily.

Our whole family was all gathered around my bed to see Liam. He loved all the attention. He was constantly smiling. Kurt held his little head as I cradled him in my arms. It felt so strange not to have him inside my stomach but I wouldn't change any bit of it.

"He has your nose!" Finn exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "Well he does!"

I started laughing along with Kurt. We could tell everyone was happy.

There was a knock on the door and then someone came in. It was the nurse which at this time just happened to be Kurt's step mom. She walked over and went to me.

"We have to take him for his tests." She said as she held out her arms. "Don't worry it is standard checkup"

I nodded and handed Liam to her. She took him and cuddled him in her arms and walked out of the room. Kurt embraced me and cradled me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you" he sighed happily.

"I love you even more" I sighed back. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For giving me our beautiful son" I replied.

"How about we leave the two love birds here and get something to eat?" Burt suggested.

"Who will watch them?" my mom asked. "What's going to happen when Liam comes back?"

"It will give Kurt and Blaine sometime alone with him" my dad replied.

"Mom?" my dad said to my grandma "Will you stay here?"

She nodded.

Everyone but my grandma went out. She sat in the chair next to me.

"I wish your mama would stop being a worry-wart" she said.

"She is just having trouble adjusting from me living with her my entire life and then leaving the nest." I said.

Just then Carole walked back in with Liam. He was wrapped in a blue blanket. She put him in my arms.

"He's just so perfect" she commented before she walked back out.

Our perfect little son started to get fussy. Kurt and I checked everything. He was just fed and changed.

"Why don't you sing and rock him to sleep?" my grandma suggested.

It was Christmas. I looked out the window quickly. Snow started to fall. We might have a white Christmas for his first Christmas. That's it!

I started singing:

_Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow  
Ba do be do bow bow bow ba dum_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_Just like the ones I used to know_  
_Where the tree tops glisten_  
_And children listen_  
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_  
_The snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white_  
_Woah woah"_

Liam looked right up at me with happy eyes. He looked up at Kurt like he wanted him to sing, so Kurt did:

"_I am dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
Woah"_

We started in together

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_Doom beam doom doom doom doom be do do"_

* * *

**Alright i know this chapter was short.**

**So what do you what do you want to see next?**


	31. Baby Liam

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

_2 weeks later_

I walked into the nursery and see Kurt with Liam in his arms. I lean up against the door frame. He rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. I saw Liam's eyes slowly drooping and going to sleep.

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world" _Kurt sang to him

"_leave our thoughts of the world you knew before  
let your soul take you where you long to be  
let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write  
help me make the music of the night"_

He got up and placed him in his little crib.

"Sleep tight little one" he whispered.

He walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He led me out of the room. He closed the door.

"Did you get the monitor?" I asked worriedly.

He showed me the monitor attached to his belt.

"Don't worry" he said. He kissed my temple.

We went downstairs to the kitchen. I started putting bottles together.

"I guess I am just worried since I'm not his walking talking incubator" I laughed.

Kurt laughed.

He went and took the plush toys that were on the table and put them into a container.

"Well I know it's a hard adjustment" Kurt said. "But I know that I am just happy to hold him."

I smiled. He embraced me from behind. He kissed my ear.

"How is Papa?" Kurt asked me.

"Papa's tired!" I said.

"Well we can always get some sleep" Kurt said. "You need it"

I smiled.

"I loved what you were singing to Liam" I commented. "It was so beautiful"

He kissed my neck. I turned around to face him. I love the way he kissed my neck and I loved him. I reached for his shirt to take it off.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered. His breathe was so chilling. He started slipping my t-shirt off. I move my hands down to his zipper. Suddenly I heard Liam crying on the monitor.

"I guess we can be sexual without thinking you will go into labor or him crying." He laughed.

I laughed.

"I'll get him" I said. I straightened myself and go up to his nursery. I walked to his crib. I look down at him. Tiny tears rolled down his red face.

"Hey big boy" I say softly as I pick him up. He started to stop and he looked at me. "You're okay" I told him. I check his diaper and sure enough it's wet. I walk him over to his blue changing table.

"You got a wet diaper." I tell him. He smiled. "You're proud aren't you?"

I take off the diaper and clean him. I get him all fresh and I take him in my arms.

"You want to go see daddy?" I asked him. "Come on let's go see daddy"

I walked down stairs with him. I saw Kurt siting on the couch. I walked over and sat down with him.

"Look who it is" I said. "It's daddy"

I passed him to Kurt.

"Hello there!" he said happily.

I leaned back. I close my eyes. Gosh I love my family.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but I wanted to give you something.**

**Please review**


	32. Lock the Doors

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

_One month later_

Our baby Liam was perfect. He barely cried only when he needed to. Life was perfect. Kurt would go to work but call like every twenty minutes to check on us and my parents would come to our house to see Liam and at five Kurt would come home to us.

I woke up to the sound of Liam crying. I sit up quickly and went to his room. I saw Kurt with him in his arms.

"I think someone just wanted some attention." He commented. I heard Liam giggle. I walked over to him. Kurt handed Liam to me. He sticks his fingers in his mouth.

"Don't forget tonight we have to take him to Finn's tonight and then we go to the show" Kurt reminded me.

Tonight was Kurt's fashion show. I was so happy and couldn't wait.

"Why can't we bring him?" I asked. I look at Kurt and then to my little ball of sunshine that was in my arms.

"Fashion shows get loud" Kurt answered. "There's music, lights, photographers and I don't want him to be uncomfortable"

I smiled. He was right. He was so thoughtful and kind.

"Go get his little red overalls and black shirt." I told Kurt.

"Which shoes?" he asked.

"The converse" I nodded. I set Liam on his table. I changed his diaper and get him clean. I sit Liam up with my hand on his back. The look on his face was like he was in heaven. He moved his head around. He saw Kurt. He giggled.

"Is that daddy?" I asked him. Kurt took a hold of him. I went over and got his diaper bag ready. The bag was green with gold trees on it. I saw Kurt picked up Liam. I saw Liam in his little outfit. I slung the bag over my shoulder. We walked downstairs. Kurt put Liam in his seat.

"Are we ready for a ride?" Kurt cooed at him. Kurt looked up at me.

"Are we ready?" he asked me. I nodded.

* * *

"Look at my cute little nephew!" Finn cooed at him. Liam was in his arms. "You are so cute you know that?"

Liam just played with his shirt.

"So we will be back around ten to pick him up and we will take him home" Kurt explained to Finn.

"Don't worry he will be fine here" Finn said. "Junior will like the company."

Junior according to Kurt was about one month older than Liam. Rachel and Finn were great. I just was worried since junior was a little older if he might be a little rough but I am sure he will be fine.

"Well we changed him before we came here and I am sure he will need a bottle soon" I said.

"Alright well you two have some fun and Liam will be one happy baby here"

I nodded. Kurt and I went up to Liam.

"Now you be good okay?" I said at him.

"We love you!" Kurt said. He kissed Liam's cheek.

I kissed the same cheek. Liam put his fingers in his mouth.

* * *

We all went to the fashion show and I had a seat next to Kurt's family and mine. The clothes he designed were all fantastic. About half way through the show, I saw Chandler take his seat. You would think for a guy who was obsessed with someone would be the first to show but he was last. I got distracted because our wedding song stared to play. I looked up and all types of clothes that I would wear were up on the runway: bowties, cardigans and of course hair gel. The line was called the Blaine. I smiled proudly.

Kurt came out on stage and accepted the applause. He looked at me. His stare met mine. He winked and blew a kiss. I looked at Chandler. He had a look of defeat in his eyes.

* * *

I yelped as Kurt took me quickly in his arms.

"I am so proud of you!" I said. "Thank you"

He looked at me.

"You gave me Liam and I wanted to say thank you even though there is so much more at home." He said. He touched his nose to mine. He embraced me. A couple of reporters came up with their recording devices. Cameras flashed.

"Mr. Hummel!" one yelled.

"That's Mr. Hummel-Anderson" he said proudly.

"Picture for the front page!" another said.

"Snap this" Kurt said.

He dipped me down and kissed me passionately.

* * *

"You were so brave" I commented as I unbuckled a tired Liam from his seat.

"Well reporters want sales" Kurt said. "And you are definitely front page worthy."

I laughed. I took Liam in my arms close so he could hear my heart. I met Kurt at the front door.

"Did you lock the door?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"It's unlocked."

We walked in. Our house looked like a disaster area. Papers were everywhere and our coffee table was turned over. Kurt went to the kitchen.

"All of our dishes are broken" he said. We both walked up to our room. Our wedding photo frame was cracked and our bed sheets were everywhere. We went to Liam's nursery.

In yellow and red spray paint written on his walls were the words: Demon Spawn.

* * *

**Who did this? Any guesses?**

**Please review **


	33. Oh Kurt!

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

_Kurt POV_

"Who would do this?" Blaine asked. I look up from Liam who was lying on the bed. We decided to stay at Blaire's and Kaine's just to be sure nothing happens.

"We at least know three people who could have done this" Kurt said.

"Who?" he asked

"Chandler, Dave and Sebastian" I said.

"We need to check out Chandler first." Blaine said.

"Yeah even though I fired him, he still hangs around the office" I replied. "Then we can go see where Dave is."

"Well I noticed he did arrive late to the show last night so he could be a big suspect" Blaine commented.

"But at least we are safe" I said. "At least Liam or one of us wasn't there."

"True" Blaine said. "I am still hurt. They called him demons spawn"

"I know" I replied. "And they won't get away with it"

Liam tried to blow bubbles with his salvia. Blaine and I looked down at him. There was a light knock on the door. Blaire walked in.

"There is someone here to see you Kurt." She said.

I got up and kissed Liam and Blaine and walked out the door.

_Blaine POV_

I took Liam in my arms. He squirmed around and reached out towards my face.

"He reminds me of you when you were a baby" my mom said.

"Yeah but he doesn't have a pig nose" I protested.

"It doesn't matter." My mom said. "I think he is so cute and you were so cute too. You were a wonderful baby."

"What was it like when I was born?" I asked.

"Well I went into labor when I was about thirty four weeks and I remember when the doctors took you out of me after hours of labor and pushing, we saw you. You were this little pink squirming baby, we noticed your nose and ears and the doctor didn't want you in my arms but I wanted you. He placed you in my arms and I just looked in your eyes and that moment I knew you were special." My mom said. "We didn't care that you had a pig snout of ears. All we cared about is that you were going to be special."

I knew my mom cared.

"I still miss it." I said. "I keep waiting to look in the mirror and see my old face but I see a new one"

"Well the question is do you like your new face?" she asked

"Yeah I do" I said.

"Blaine!" I heard Kurt yell. I put Liam in my mom's arms.

I walked downstairs to the hall. Kurt stood there with that Dave guy.

"It's him!" Kurt said. "He did this!"

I walk up to Kurt.

"Why? What about Chandler?" I asked.

"Kid told me when you live"

"Liam is a baby not a demon spawn!" I shouted.

"He is a freak of nature!" Dave said. "Born from two fathers one who could do a heck of a lot better and the other who is half pig, I would call that a freak! Yeah I know about you Blaine"

I bit my lip. I couldn't back down. I had to stand up for my son.

"Call me whatever you want to me but don't you dare insult my son just because you're a bug lug who is just jealous because your relationship didn't go well with Kurt"

I looked at Kurt. He smiled.

"You can get lost you pig!" he shouted angrily. "You are a pig!"

"Yeah I am a pig but at least I don't act like one!" I snapped back.

"I wasn't going to do this" Dave said. "But let's see how Kurt feels when he takes a step in your shoes!"

He took out what looked like a potion bottle and threw it at Kurt. Smoke went around Kurt. The smoke went to me and I started coughing. Suddenly the smoke went away. I looked where Dave was. He was gone. I looked towards where Kurt was. His clothes lay in a pile

"Kurt?" I asked frantically.

I heard a tiny snort. I bent down and look under the clothes. A tiny pig about the size of a small dog was there.

"Oh Kurt!"

* * *

**So Dave turned Kurt into an actual pig. **

**Any thoughts?**

**Please review**


	34. Kurt the Pig

**I don't own glee. **

**I want to thank you for all of the reviews. I know that everyone hates me lol**

* * *

I picked up Kurt and held him in my arms.

"Oh baby" I exclaimed.

I felt so bad for him. I should have been the one hurt not him. Kurt started to squirm and squealing. I placed him on the couch. Cooper walked in.

"I thought we got rid of the pig when he got married"

"Cooper shut up!"

My mom walked down the stairs with Liam.

"Where's Kurt?" she asked.

"Dave came over and turned Kurt into an actual pig!" I said. I felt like everything was falling apart. Liam started crying loudly. I knew Kurt would want me to take care of him first so I went over to Liam and took him in my arms. His face was all red. His cries were somewhat muffled from his mouth on my shirt. He grabbed a hold of it tight.

"Baby it's okay" I cooed calmly. I may have seemed calm but I wasn't. I checked his diaper. He wasn't wet and he had woken up from a nap before this happened and I fed him earlier. He started to whimper. I saw him reach toward the living room.

"He wants his daddy" my mom said.

I go over to Kurt and kneel down. Kurt comes over to Liam. Liam comes to a stop in his crying. He reaches towards his snout. He tries to grab it. Liam starts to laugh.

I see my dad walk into the room. He was holding his brief case.

"Where'd we get the pig?" he asked confused.

"Sweetheart" my mom said as she walked over to my dad. "This is Kurt"

"I am shocked Kurt isn't offended" my dad said. "Naming an actual pig after him"

"No dad this **is** Kurt" I said.

"How did Kurt turn into a pig?!" he asked angrily. He shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have come home today. I should have just kept my happy little ass at work"

He walked off into the kitchen with my mom following him.

I sighed heavily. Kurt moved his nose and nuzzled me and then went back to Liam. He was telling me I knew what to do, that everything wasn't falling apart. I knew that I needed to find Dave and I bet Burt knew where he was.

"Cooper" I said. "Go get my phone and call Burt"

He walked out of the room. I turned to Kurt who's nose was being grabbed by Liam.

"It will all be okay" I said to him. "You will get to hold him soon"

* * *

"Alright Blaine what's wrong?" Burt asked me as I opened the door. He got distracted by Liam in my arms. "Look at my little grand-baby!"

He took him out of my arms. He nestled him in his arms.

"Big boy!" he cooed.

"So what did you call me here for?" he asked.

"Um..." I didn't know how to explain what happened. Just then Kurt walked in. He trotted confidently out into the hall. He rested his head on Burt's shoe.

"Why is there a pig here?" he asked.

"Burt this is Kurt" I said.

He looked at me.

"Now Blaine, you know once Kurt finds out, I can't help you because he might be offended that you named a pig after him" he said.

"No Burt" I said. I am getting tired of this. "This **is** Kurt. Dave turned him into a pig."

He looked at me with sad eyes. he passed Liam to me and picked up Kurt.

"Oh my poor baby boy" he said.

Liam reached for Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's ears. He pulled him and Kurt's nose touched Liam's.

Suddenly bright gold lights went around Kurt. I saw Kurt's turn into himself. I covered Liam's eyes since Kurt was naked.

"This is awkward" Burt said.

* * *

**So does Liam's nose have magical properties?**

**Any thoughts?**

**Any suggestions?**

**Please review**


	35. Cheerios and Oreos

**I don't own glee.**

**Thank you all so much for everything.**

**WARNING: SENSUALITY AND HOT MAKE OUT SCENE**

* * *

_9 months later (yes I know it is a big time jump)_

I felt as if time wouldn't stop. Liam was growing like a weed. He had started talking and sometimes wouldn't stop. His only words were "Papa" and "da-da" Kurt continued to work on his new clothing line even though Chandler wasn't there, while I stayed home and took care of Liam. Liam was just the cutest thing in the world. His hair started to come in. He had Kurt's auburn color and my unruly curls. Kurt would ruffle his hair and Liam would try and put it back. He also is starting to try and walk.

"I can't believe how big Liam has gotten" I said to Kurt. We sat on the couch late at night. Kurt was reading his new issue of Vogue and I sat next to him looking at body. Liam had already been asleep.

"I know. I can't believe how fast the time has gone by." He replied. "I just want to hold him and never let go."

"Same here"

Kurt put down his magazine and then he took my feet and put them in his lap. He studied them for a moment.

"That's odd" he said. "Your feet are swollen."

I lean up and look at them. Just like he said they were swollen and red.

"That is odd." I said. "Maybe taking care of Liam all day has taken a toll on me"

"Maybe" Kurt said. "You are on your feet a lot." He started to rub them.

"Kurt what-"

"No!" he protested. "You never get time to pamper yourself and this is part of my thank you"

I sighed. It felt so good.

"I love you but if you start doing the 'this little piggy' nursery rhyme, you're done buddy." I said.

He started laughing. I looked down at my body. My middle looked bigger.

"I think instead of the freshman fifteen, I am gaining the fatherly fifteen." I commented out loud.

"Huh?"

"I'm gaining weight in my middle." I explained.

"What's so wrong with that?" he asked. "Every new parent probably does and I will love you no matter what size you are."

I looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"It's the truth" he protested. "Why do you care so much about your weight?"

I didn't understand why I got mad but I did. I got up and stomp off to the kitchen. I plopped myself on the floor. I never understood why I loved to sit on the floor when I got mad. It always helped me think.

I just want to be perfect for Kurt. He is so wonderful and kind. I feel like I am not perfect. I should be this perfect parent and perfect husband.

Kurt came into the kitchen. He looks at me.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked.

I just started to cry. He sat down next to me and hugged me.

"I just want to be perfect for you"

"But baby you are" he comforted. "It doesn't matter to me what you look like. As long as you stay the person you are on the inside, then you are beautiful."

I looked him in the eyes. He really was telling the truth.

"Besides if you want we can get fat together."

I laughed. He went into the cupboard that was beside him. He took out the package of Oreos. He opened the package and stuck one in his mouth. He offered one to me. I took it and ate it.

"See" he said through his cookie. "We can make this work"

"True" I said. "But maybe we can just go to sleep."

He smiled. "Come on you"

He helped me up and we walked upstairs to our bedroom. His arm was around my waist. It slowly started to move to my hip. So he meant this type of "sleep". Kurt closed the door behind us. I felt the urge just to rip off each other's clothes. I couldn't help myself. I kissed him tenderly.

He went from my lips to kissing my neck and slowly making down my shirt. He unbuttoned my shirt with his mouth. I don't know how but he did. I looked down towards my abdomen. It was swollen. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I took off his shirt. We made our way towards the bed. He reached down and took off my pants. I did the same to him. He ran his hands down my neck slowly making me have goose bumps.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered into my ear as he laid me on the bed.

* * *

"Papa!" Liam said happily. I turned around from my dishes. Liam was in his blue highchair eating a snack.

"What's going on baby?"

He just started laughing. He was an attention hog. He saw it as a game. I stopped the water and dried my hands. Liam held out his hand to offer me a cheerio.

"Don't mind if I do!" I said happily. I ate it. He giggled. I heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" I heard Kurt yell.

Liam's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Dada!" he said. "Dada!"

Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"There's my big boy!" Kurt said. He played with Liam's hair and then walked over to me. He gave me a kiss.

"How is my other big boy?" he asked.

"Alright" I said. "My stomach is acting crazy"

Just then it turned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"My stomach" I gasped. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

_Kurt POV_

I watched Blaine as he ran towards the bathroom. That's strange. I haven't seen that type of running since he was pregnant with Liam.

* * *

**Please review with your thoughts.**


	36. Piglet

**I don't own glee. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and alerts. **

* * *

"Hey grandma" I said as I walked inside my parents' house. Since Liam was born my grandma started living with my parents to see Liam grow up. I knew she was the only one home. She came into the hallway with an apron on.

"Oh if it isn't my little piggy!" she exclaimed. She cam up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked at Liam. "Well if it isn't my little piglet!" She took him in her arms. Liam was half asleep. "Oh he is sleepy"

I smiled. She is such a wonderful woman.

"I accidently woke him from his nap" I explained.

She looked at me.

"Were you and Kurt…"

"No Grams, he's at work" I explained. "I woke him up with my violent retching."

"Oh! You not feeling good sweetie?" she asked. She rocked Liam from side to side.

"I am feeling horrible. I think I might be coming down with something and if I am I don't want Liam to catch it."

"Oh sweetie, I don't think he can catch this one"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well I can tell by your cardigan that it's gotten tighter. You're throwing up; your cheeks look like they should have auditioned for the Enchanted Rose in Beauty and the Beast." She explained to me.

"And that would mean what?" I asked. I knew the answer but I wanted to see what she thought.

"I think Liam will become an older brother"

I knew she was insane.

"I am not pregnant!"

I couldn't be! Even though the doctor took some blood tests yesterday doesn't mean I am pregnant.

"Didn't you go to the doctor yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes I did" I snapped.

"Mood swings" she sang. She turned it into a song as she took Liam upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. She was right one time and now she thinks she is some big expert. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes."

"We have the blood test results back."

"Oh is everything okay?" I asked.

"Congratulations Mr. Hummel-Anderson, you're pregnant"

I hung up the phone. I saw my grandma come down the stairs.

"Little Piglet is asleep"

"Thanks" I said shakily. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. I started sobbing. "I'm sorry for snapping at you"

She patted my back.

"It's okay Piggy" she said. "Who was on the phone?"

"The doctor. Grandma you were right I'm pregnant." I explained. "How do you always know I'm pregnant before I do?"

"Well I was a nurse for thirty years and Grammy isn't as crazy as people think."

"How do I tell Kurt?"

She thought for a moment. She took my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find a way to tell Kurt"

She took me to the attic. She let go of my hand. She walked up to a box labeled _Cooper's clothes. _She opened it and began searching. She was like Mary Poppins in her carpet bag.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed. She pulled out a light blue t-shirt that had the words _I'm going to be a big brother _on it. "Cooper wore it when you were born"

It looked like Liam's size but…

"I don't understand Cooper was eight when I was born"

"Well after he wore it, your dad, who has barely ever done laundry, washed the clothes and well it shrunk."

"So I have Liam wear this so Kurt knows?"

"You're a smart Piggy!"

"PAPA!" I heard Liam scream.

I quickly handed my grandma the shirt and ran all the way down to my old room where Liam was. I walk up to the crib. Liam had huge tears rolling down his cheeks. He reached up towards me. I could tell that was his scared cry. I took him into my arms. Something had to have scared him. I patted him on the back.

"It's okay big boy"

I had to find out what was scaring him. I kissed his cheek. He held on to me.

"You're okay"

He started to calm down. I saw my grandma walk in.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yeah something scared him."

"I remember your dad saying that you would wake up screaming for almost no reason" she said. "How about we take him downstairs?"

I followed her downstairs. I tried to sit him in his high chair but he wouldn't go in. He was so scared. My grandma gave him a plush bear. He played with that. I sat down with him in my arms.

"How do you think Kurt will take the news?" she asked.

"He should take it well"

"Baby" Liam said. He pointed at my stomach. He was a big listener.

* * *

_Kurt POV_

"So how was your time off Rocky?" I asked. It was time to go home and Rocky and I were in the elevator. We had been so busy I never got a chance to talk to her.

"Oh it was wonderful!" she said. "No show me a picture of the little munchkin that was born!"

I pulled out my phone and pulled up a picture of when Liam was first born.

"Oh he is so precious! What day did you say he was born?"

"Christmas Day. Blaine went into labor and we forgot everything but Liam is the best present ever."

I slid my finger across the screen to show a picture I took yesterday. He was in his highchair.

"Nine months"

"He is so cute!" she exclaimed. "If you ever need a baby sitter let me know"

I smiled.

"You planning on popping out more soon?" she asked as we went to our cars.

"I know I want more kids but up to whether we are ready."

I walked in the door at our house. I saw Blaine and Liam playing on the floor together.

"Hey!" I said. I set down my bag and sat down next to my men. Liam was in a blue shirt that said _I'm going to be a big brother._

"Blaine" I asked. "Why is he wearing that shirt?"

Blaine turned to me.

"Why do you think?"

"You're pregnant?"

He nodded. I smiled and kissed him and then kissed his stomach.

"Baby!" Liam said.

* * *

**So what do you think is scaring Liam?**

**Please review**


	37. Life in the Fast Lane

**I don't own glee. **

**Did anyone see the new glee?**

* * *

_~1 month later~_

"Alright Kurt I'm ready" I said as I walked into our kitchen. Today since Liam was at Burt and Carole's house for the day, Kurt was going to teach me how to drive. I was ready to learn but I was really nervous.

Kurt looked up from his magazine.

"Well then let's go!" he exclaimed.

We walked out to the drive way. Kurt handed me the keys and then got into the passenger seat as I got into the driver's seat. I was so nervous. I felt like the car was some big monster. I couldn't reach the petals. I didn't know what to do.

"Slide the seat up babe" Kurt said. Duh?! Why didn't I think of that? I laughed it off. "Are you relaxed comfortable?"

"Yes and no" I replied. "I'm comfortable but I am really nervous."

"Well I will relax you with a kiss" Kurt replied. He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Now the basics" he said. He pointed to towards the gear in the center. "P is for park, R is for reverse, N is for neutral, D is for drive, and L is for low. N is for when you want to start the car-"

"Then why don't they call SC for start car?" I asked.

"I don't know" he replied. "Drive is for when you want to go forward with the car."

"In that case why don't they F?" I asked.

"Because they don't"

"Kurt, please explain" I asked. "I'm scared that what if I am driving and Liam is in the back seat and I forget what neutral means"

"Alright I don't know why they call it that" he said in an annoyed tone. "And reverse means-"

"Going in reverse?"

"Yes" Kurt said happily. "Okay now put the keys in the ignition. They call it that because it ignites the engine."

"The engine sets fire?" I asked worriedly. In all my years no one really told me how a car works of how to deal with one. I never really asked. I could tell Kurt was angry.

"I am losing my patience Blaine. Now will you be quiet, because if you don't we could be here till Liam goes to college." He said through his teeth. "Put the key in the ignition, put the car in neutral, start the car, and put in reverse, hit the gas and back out."

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that"

"Kurt, backing out of the driveway is hard." I said. "Why don't you turn the car around and I will just drive?"

"Well you to know how to back out."

"But you never have to back out whenever you drive, so you are being mean" I said.

"I am not being mean!" he snapped.

"You told me to shut up!" I snapped back.

"I did not! I told you to be quiet!"

"It's the same thing!" I yelled. I got out of the car. "And I am going into the H for house!"

I storm off into the house. He was being mean. I walk upstairs. I hear him walk back in the house. I started to cry. What was wrong with me? I was so emotional lately. I rubbed my bump. I heard him come in.

"Baby I am so sorry" he said. "Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

I turn around.

"I didn't mean to be so weird. I just was so scared."

He hugged me.

"I know sweetie and trust me I will drive and everything will be okay."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short and boring but I wanted to give my readers something.**

**Please review**


	38. Strep

**I don't own glee.**

**I know last chapter was different but I hope this chapter is a lot better.**

* * *

"_If I had known I was going to get groped in the back of a Prius I would have brought a change of clothes,"_ the TV said.

I was sitting on the couch rubbing my growing bump and eating some chocolate and chips. I was watching my favorite TV show.

"I'm home" I heard Kurt say. I heard the door shut and get locked. Kurt walked into the living room and stopped in front of the TV. I tried to move myself so I could see it.

"Move! I have been waiting for this for weeks!" I exclaimed at him. He sat down next to me and looked at the TV.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"It's my show that comes on when Liam takes his nap." I explained. "See these two characters, Blurt and Klaine, they broke up and now at their friend's wedding they are hooking up! Oh and also we need to talk about Liam's birthday party next month. Themes, place setting, all those things"

"Baby it's a kid's party not a Sunday Brunch" Kurt said. "And besides everyone will also be over for Christmas, maybe a Christmas thing"

We both heard Liam start to cry. I get up.

"That's strange. He's up earlier" I commented.

Kurt and I went up to his room that was repainted since the incident. We went up to his crib. His face was red with tiny tears streaming down his face. Kurt picked him up. Liam continued to cry.

"Is he wet?" I asked.

"No but he is burning up" he replied. I walked over and felt Liam's head. He was hot. I walked over to the changing table and looked for the baby thermometer. I found it. I turned it on and waited.

I looked at Kurt. He looked worried. He kept looking at Liam then me. I looked at the thermometer.

"99.9" I said. "Kurt we need to take him to the doctor"

"Well first off let's see if he takes some liquids" Kurt said.

Kurt and I took him downstairs to the kitchen. I warmed up a bottle while Kurt sat down and held our little baby. When the milk was done, I took the bottle and handed it to Kurt. Kurt tried to give it to Liam but he pushed it away after a few sips.

"I think your right" Kurt said. "Let's take him right now"

* * *

I sat down holding Liam in the waiting room of the doctor's office as Kurt signed us in. Liam nuzzled closer to my neck. His face was hot. I felt so bad. He felt bad. Hopefully the doctor could help. Kurt sat down next to us. Liam looked up at Kurt and me.

"Don't worry buddy" I said. "You'll be fine"

Kurt rubbed his back. I kissed Liam's cheek.

"Liam" the nurse said. We got up and took him inside. After we told the nurse what was going on, the doctor came in and examined Liam.

"Is he taking his fluids?" she asked.

"No he won't take them" I replied quickly.

She pulled out a cotton swab and opened Liam's mouth and got a swab of his salvia.

"I am going to go check him for Strep Throat" she said. She walked out.

I started crying. Kurt held my hand.

"It's going to be okay. She just wants to run a test." He said. "He will be better in no time"

I look down at Liam. He was lying on the bed. He grabbed his feet.

"What are you doing silly boy?" I asked him.

The doctor walked back in.

"Well I am sorry to report this but Liam has strep throat." She said.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked.

The doctor started writing on her pad.

"I'm going to prescribe him some antibiotics" she said. "Have him take this and he should feel better in no time. Also be careful, strep is highly contagious"

* * *

"Did he take it yet?" Kurt asked.

I had just given Liam his medicine. He started to fall asleep on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I replied. "He's a sleepy boy. His fever went down. I am going to put him down early."

Kurt nodded. I got up and Kurt hugged me and Liam. I set him down in his crib. He looked so peaceful in his blue onsie with little ducks all over it. Kurt held me by my waist. He rubbed my bump. Kurt led me out of the nursery and into the living room. We sat on the couch and watched TV as my eyes started to droop and I noticed my throat hurt.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Please review with any ideas for the story. Besides reviews make me happy.**


	39. Ariel

**I don't own glee or the song**

**Thank you to everyone for reviews and alerts and favorites. **

* * *

I woke up feeling worse than normal. My nose was all stopped up and I was freezing. I heard the shower going. I look at the clock. It was 8:23. I sit up slowly. It hurt so bad to swallow. I saw Kurt walk out in his robe.

"Morning sunshine!" he said.

I just sat there holding my throat.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

He went to me.

"My throat" I choked out. I had never been sick before. It hurt so much.

"I will stay home then" Kurt said.

"No it's not the end of the world" I protested. "I'll be fine. Just on your way to work, take Liam to my mom's or your dad's so he doesn't get any more sick than he is"

Kurt touched my face and softly. He rubbed my ear.

"You're burning up" he said softly. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go get you some soup before I go. Are you sure you want me to go to work?"

"Yes you have a show in a few weeks go" I said.

"Alright, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

The house was really quiet without Liam there. I lay on the couch all day. My throat was hurting so bad. I was so cold. I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed. I didn't want to get up but I did. I walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Carole.

"Hi sweetie!" she said happily. "Kurt told me you were sick and he wanted me to come over and take care of you"

"Oh I love that man" I said. I led her in. She carried a little box.

"I made some chicken soup and I will make you some tea to soothe that sore throat." She said.

"Thank you" I said. I went back to the couch and lay down. Carole came over and felt my head.

"Oh sweetie you're burning up!" she exclaimed. "I will go get you a cool towel."

She walked into the kitchen. I heard my phone ring. I saw that it was Kurt. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

The other line was empty. He must have butt-dialed.

"_No New Year's Day to celebrate"_ I heard Kurt sing on the other line. _  
"No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away  
No first of spring  
No song to sing  
In fact here's just another ordinary day_

_No April rain_  
_No flowers bloom_  
_No wedding Saturday within the month of June_  
_But what it is, is something true_  
_Made up of these three words that I must say to you_

_I just called to say I love you_  
_I just called to say how much I care_  
_I just called to say I love you_  
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart"_

I smiled. "I love you too"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I think the same but I am sure Carole will fix me up just fine, Mr. Worry-Wart"

"I just want to make sure my little piggy is okay over there"

"How's Liam?" I asked.

"I was just about to call my dad to see how he is"

"Well I will let you do that and then call me back" I said.

"Okay I love you"

"Love you too"

_Kurt POV_

I hung up the phone. I was worried about Blaine. He had never been sick before and he's pregnant. I wanted my two favorite boys to be better. I dialed my dad's number.

"Hello" I heard him answer.

"Hey dad it's Kurt."

"Hey kid." He said. "Liam is fine. He is crawling around like a normal baby. His fever went down."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" I asked.

"I raised you and I am a dad too"

I smiled. I love my dad.

"Thank you for taking care of him" I said. "You don't know how much it means to me"

"Oh trust me kiddo I do" he said. "Now how about you quit worrying and start making money for your family."

"I love you dad" I laughed.

"Love you too kid"

I hung up the phone. Well at least Liam is feeling better. I needed to call Blaine and tell him what was going on. I dialed his number. No one answered for a while. I was about to hang up when I heard Carole's voice.

"Hello!" she said frantically.

"Carole is everything okay?" she sounded upset.

"I don't understand. I heard a bang and then all I saw was Blaine on the floor passed out. The ambulance just got here. "

"I'll meet you at the hospital" I said.

* * *

I literally ran into the hospital. I saw Carole sitting in a chair. I ran up to her.

"Where is he?"

"He had to have emergency surgery on his tonsils. They were contrasting his airway."

I couldn't think. I couldn't lose him.

"Is he still in surgery?"

"I am not sure" Carole said.

"Mrs. Hudson-Hummel?" a man's voice asked.

I turned around and saw a man in a lab coat. Carole and I both went up to him.

"Is Blaine okay?" I asked frantically.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I am his husband" I snapped. I was tired of people just not telling me things.

"Well the surgery went well" he said. "Blaine is just fine. He is feeling better although he needs to spend the night here. He needs to only eat soft foods and drink liquids."

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"Yes the baby is fine" the doctor said. "You can see him now"

_Blaine POV_

I lay in my hospital bed. I just wanted Kurt with me. I felt so helpless. I couldn't talk and I almost suffocated. I rubbed my bump. I heard the door open. I saw Kurt walk in. I sat up quickly, almost too quickly.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" he asked as he walked up to me. He sat down on my bed and smiled.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. Nothing came out. I patted my throat.

"I know Ariel you can't speak"

* * *

**Poor Blaine**

**Please review**


	40. Happy Birthday

**I don't own glee. **

**That you to everyone who reviewed and all the alerts and favorites I got! I was so happy!**

* * *

Liam got over his strep throat very quickly. He was back to crawling around and playing while I could barely talk. I had just gotten home from the hospital and Kurt went crazy and bought a bunch of ice cream to soothe my throat.

We set Liam on a blanket that was under his little play arch that made music. He hit the buttons and laughed at the music. Kurt went into the kitchen and got me a bowl of ice cream. He kissed my head as he handed it to me. I started eating. I took my pen and pad I had in my hand and wrote:

_How is he doing?_

Kurt went over to Liam and lay next to him on his stomach.

"He looks happy."

I heard the music play and Liam giggle. He turned to me.

"Papa!" he exclaimed.

I waved "hi" to him. Kurt looked at Liam.

"Can you say "hi" to papa?" Kurt asked him.

Liam just looked at him.

_Maybe if you say it more. He might do it_

Kurt read it and then turned to Liam.

"Hi, Liam!" he exclaimed happily. "Can you say "Hi"? Da-da can say "hi""

"Papa" Lima said.

I knew what I had to do. I had to say "hi"

"Hi" My voice cracked.

"Hi" Liam giggled.

"Blaine he learned a new word!" Kurt said happily.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to show him to all of our friends at his birthday.

* * *

_Christmas Eve Morning_

"Papa! Dada!" I heard Liam yell on the baby monitor.

I leaned over and kissed Kurt awake. His eyes opened slowly.

"Birthday Eve Boy is up" I tell him.

Today was Christmas Eve. Tonight our family was having a Christmas party and we were going to introduce Liam to our friends and have a tiny celebration for him. Then tomorrow morning we were going to open up presents and celebrate Liam's real birthday.

"I can't believe it's almost been a year" Kurt said. "If he keeps growing like this, we will have to send him to college next week"

"I know. I am just happy He is here." I replied.

Kurt got out of bed and put on his robe. "You rest baby, I will get him"

I put on my robe and sat on the bed. I could hear Kurt talking to Liam on the baby monitor. I then heard silence. Kurt came in with Liam holding his hands walking. Liam smiled. He was walking with Kurt's help. I started crying. My baby was growing up. I got up and walked closer to them.

"Go can do it" Kurt coaxed. "Go to papa"

Liam got out of Kurt's grip and took his first steps towards me. He went into my arms. I kissed his cheeks.

"Good job!" I said. "I love you so much baby. I am so proud of you."

Kurt walked over to us and pulled us all into a hug.

"Our baby is all grown up" he said with tears in his eyes.

Soon we fed Liam breakfast and gave him a bath. We got him dressed in some red suspenders and a black shirt with a red bowtie with some little black shoes. Kurt was all dressed up in his tuxedo and so was I even though it showed off my bump.

When we got to my parents' house, we got Liam out of the car. He refused to be carried up to the house. He wanted to walk. Kurt took one of his hands and I took the other. Liam stumbled towards the house. We picked his up as we went up the stairs. He was good but not that good yet. We set him down on the porch. He got out of our grip and waddled towards the door with Kurt and me hot on his trail. Kurt rang the doorbell. Liam made his own doorbell and patted his hands on the door. He looked at me and smiled.

Kurt and I took his hands as the door opened. My dad stood there in his tuxedo. He smiled. He saw Liam and picked him up.

"Liam, you look so handsome!" he exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!"

My dad pulled us all into a hug. Liam played with my dad's tie. My dad looked at us. We walked in and shut the door. My mom walked down in a red sparkly dress.

"Oh Blaine! Kurt! Thank goodness you're here! The party guest should be here soon!" she said. She walked down and pulled us into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Kurt and I said.

My mom looked at Liam and smiled. She took him out of my dad's arms.

"Merry Chwistmas Wiam!" she said in her baby voice. She kissed him on the cheek.

"He took his first steps today" I said happily.

Cooper walked in in his tuxedo.

"My wittle nephew walked today!" he said. "Merry Christmas little nephew and Blaine and Kurt!"

The doorbell rang. My mom almost jumped. My dad gave Liam to Kurt. Liam reached towards the floor. Kurt set him down. He stood up and waddled to me. He tugged my pant leg.

"You such a silly boy" I giggled.

Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, and their son Junior all came into the house. I was kind of worried how Junior and Liam were going to get along. Junior was a year older than Liam. Burt and Carole came up and hugged Kurt and I.

"Merry Christmas!" they said. They started talking to Kurt. Finn bent down to Liam.

"Hi big guy" he said.

Liam turned away from him. Finn and he never really saw each other but once or twice. I bent down with Liam.

"Can you tell Uncle Finn hi or at least wave hi?" I asked.

Liam looked at Finn with a stubborn eye. He waved it him as Rachel walked up to him quickly.

"Hi there!" she said way in a way to preppy voice.

It scared Liam and he started crying. He grabbed on to my shirt. I pulled him into a hug.

"Rachel you scared him" I said. Kurt must have noticed because he went up to us.

"Did that mean old Aunt Rachel scare you?" he asked.

Liam nodded.

"Don't worry Papa and Dada are here"

The party was lovely. We sang, danced, and ate. Liam was giggling up a storm. Everyone just thought he was the cutest thing in the world. He loved all the attention; he even blushed a few times. By the time we were going home, Liam was already asleep. We got up the next morning and went downstairs for Christmas. Liam was so happy with his gifts. He got everything, he could ask for.

"Cake!" he said as he sat in his high chair. He wore a hat that said Birthday Boy on it. We were all wearing hats that had big red ones on it.

"Hold on big boy" I said.

"Here we are!" My grandma said as she came out with the cake shaped as a one.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Liam! Happy Birthday to you!"_ we all sang.

My mom and dad took pictures as he ate his first piece of cake, even though he made a mess.

"Happy Birthday my sweetie! I said as I kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Liam!**

**Please review with any ideas.**


	41. Lay All Your Love On Me

**I don't own glee or the song**

**I am so happy I just keep getting reviews.**

* * *

_21 weeks_

"Bacon, wake up" I heard Kurt's voice say. I open my eyes. Kurt was in bed with me. He had bed head hair and I giggled. He took me closer in his arms.

"I don't want to sausage" I play.

Kurt rests his head on my shoulder and kisses my neck. He then starts to place tiny kisses on my neck.

"I love you. Do you love me?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"I love you too. Do you love me?" I asked.

He kisses my neck and makes loud kissy noses. I laughed at him. Kurt's hand went down to my swollen belly. It swelled up a lot over the past couple of weeks

"He or she is getting big" he commented.

"I know. I've had to break out the paternity clothes." I said. "Liam really likes touching the baby. He calls it Boo-Boo"

Kurt laughed. "Well at least he will be ready."

"Speaking of our new little one: we need to get to the doctors to find out what the baby is"

"What do you want it to be?" he asked.

I sighed. I hadn't really thought about it.

"All I want is a happy healthy baby" I replied.

Kurt smiled. I hard Liam start talking which was our signal that it was time to get up and get ready. Kurt and I got up and put on our robes. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs for Liam. After I made the eggs and turned on the coffee pot, I made sure they were cool enough for Liam. Kurt came down with Liam. Liam was dress in his dinosaur t-shirt and some blue pants and some sneakers. Kurt set him in his high chair and put his bib on.

"I'll watch him and feed him you go get ready" Kurt said.

_Kurt POV_

I sat in a chair next to Liam and started to feed my boy. He smacked his lips meaning he liked his eggs.

"Ju-Ju!" he said. Ju-Ju was his code name for juice.

"Wait till you finished your breakfast" I said.

He swallowed the last couple bites and smiled.

"Look who finished all his breakfast. Good boy" I said.

I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out some apple juice. I got his Sippy cup and poured some juice in it. I hand it to him. He takes it and starts drinking. I pour me a cup of coffee. I watched him as he looked around. He looked at me and smiled. He reached towards the floor. I put down my coffee and take him out of the high chair. He started to waddle around the kitchen. It's a good thing Blaine and I baby-proofed the cabinets.

He just waddled around the kitchen all happy. I saw Blaine walked back in. He was wearing a red polo shirt and white Capri pants. He looked so good.

_Blaine POV_

I watched Kurt walked away. I couldn't help myself. I had to look at his butt. I felt something pull my pant leg. I look down and see Liam smiling. I points at my belly.

"Boo-Boo!" he says. I smiled.

* * *

"Alright Blaine let's take a look at this new little one" my doctor said. I did the usual. I leaned back and lifted my shirt. The doctor squirted the cold gel on my stomach. I held Kurt's hand. The doctor started up the machine and started moving the wand on my belly. Kurt and I heard a tiny heartbeat. Both of us started crying.

"Do you want to know the sex?" she asked.

"Yes!" Kurt and I both said.

"It's a girl" she said.

Kurt kissed my forehead. A baby girl! We were having a baby girl!

"I am assuming we want pictures and a DVD?" she said.

"Of course!" Kurt said.

She handed me a paper towel so I could wipe my belly off.

"Everything is looking very good Blaine. So till next month?"

I nodded and smiled. Kurt helped me down and we went out to the front desk and got our date for our next appointment. Kurt couldn't stop holding me as we went out.

When we got home, Liam was still at my mom's. Mom told us to have some time for ourselves. Kurt and I went up to our room. I felt like ripping his clothes off. I exhaled deeply.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I feel really….hot" what was I saying?

Kurt looked at me with eyes that had a motive.

"Are we talking about hot like your hormones are telling you to rip off my clothes?" he asked as he moved closer to me.

"Just lay all your love on me" I said.

"_I wasn't jealous before we met" _Kurt sang. _  
"Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you"_

"Don't go wasting your emotion"

I interjected._  
"Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_  
_I still don't know what you've done with me_  
_A grown-up man should never fall so easily_  
_I feel a kind of fear_  
_When I don't have you near_  
_Unsatisfied_  
_I skip my pride_  
_I beg you dear"_

Kurt: _  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
_

* * *

I got out of bed a few hours after Kurt had laid all his love on me. I kept feeling a sharp pain in my belly. I rubbed it.

"Kurt" I gasped.

He sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Pain" I said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please review**


	42. Speedy

**I don't own glee or the song.**

* * *

"Kurt please hurry!" I said through my teeth. I held my belly tightly. Kurt was driving me to the hospital. I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Honey I'm almost at ninety" he said calmly.

"I don't care!" I yelled. "Save the baby!"

I was in the most pain ever. I felt like I was in labor almost like when Liam was going to be born. I heard a police siren.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I screamed. Kurt stopped the car and pulled over. He turned to me. He held my stomach. The cop came to the window. Kurt rolled down the window and looked out it.

"Sir I need you're… Kurt?"

"Puck, Blaine is in pain and he's pregnant. I have to get him to the hospital."

Puck looked at me then Kurt.

"I'll give you an escort." He said as he walked away.

When we got to the hospital, Kurt got us a room. The doctors checked everything. I felt like my world was falling apart. This wasn't supposed to happen not yet. It was too early. I thought about Braxton hicks and these were too strong, too real. Kurt sat there. His hair was a mess. He took my hand and smiled half-heartedly. The doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"The pain is still coming." I replied.

"Well believe it or not these are Braxton Hicks."

"But when I was pregnant with Liam, they weren't this bad." I protested.

"Every pregnancy is different, so they can be very strong. I want to keep you overnight so nothing happens." She said. "I'll be back to check up on you"

She walked out. Kurt noticed I was still scared. He got closer to me.

"_Heartbeats fast" _he sang in my ear._  
"Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer"_

"_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more"_

* * *

_~Cooper POV~_

"Liam! Stop it!" I said angrily. I was chasing after Speedy or as I used to call him, my nephew. Liam was a speed demon. This is the last time mom leaves me home alone with him just to go get more diapers. The kid is old enough to potty train. I find Speedy next to his cookies. He was reaching up high for them.

"Freeze!" I said. He stopped. "Put your little feet down!"

He gave me that stubborn eye like how Blaine used to.

"I mean it kid!"

He started giggling. He was laughing at me. Squirt Jr. was laughing at me. I felt as if that laugh was one of those maniacal laughs.

"Uncle Coo-Coo would like it if you asked for a cookie instead of taking one." I said.

"Coo-Coo!" he said after a few moments. He pointed toward the cookie. I walk over and hand him his little one year old cookies. He giggled as he took it. The phone started to ring. I answered it as I grabbed Speedy's hand.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Cooper its Kurt. Blaine's is in the hospital"

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"He is having bad Braxton Hicks."

"Did you break my niece?" I asked.

"No" he sighed. "Please Cooper just come to the hospital with Liam and your parents."

"I will. Give Blaine my love"

"I will bye"

"Bye"

_Kurt POV_

"He said he will bring Liam and your parents" I told Blaine. I looked at Blaine. He had tears in his eyes. He was almost sobbing. He rubbed the sides of his stomach. I lay next to him. I kissed his forehead.

"We can't lose the baby. What would we tell Liam?" he said as the tears finally came.

"Bacon" I said. "I don't think you need to be worried about anything. We won't lose the baby."

"But if we lose the baby…..i…..i can't live with myself."

"I couldn't either but we just have to take what is given to us."

He nodded. I know that wasn't the best advice but my mom always told me that. I knew Blaine was scared. Hell I was too but I had a feeling that everything was going to be alright. Blaine snuggled closer to me. I held him tightly.

"Whoa" he gasped.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I just felt the baby move" he said happily. "If she's moving I am happy."

I put my hand on his stomach. I loved him being pregnant. I think he's beautiful. I hear our door open. We see Liam walk in with Cooper.

"Hey Squirt" Cooper said to Blaine.

"Da-da!" Liam said. He waddled over to me and reached up towards me. I put him on the bed with us.

"Hey little guy!" Blaine said happily. "What are you doing?"

Liam giggled. He hugged Blaine. He nestled into his neck that meant he was sleepy. I patted his back. Liam snuggled closer to Blaine.

"I couldn't get him to go to sleep" Cooper said. "He kept running from me."

"He does that for us too but if you give him a hug, he will do what you want." I whispered.

"That's it!" Cooper said. "No having kids. They are too hard to handle."

We laughed as he walked out.

* * *

**So any thoughts?**

**Please review. **

**I want to give a shout out to my fave reviewers: Socialbutterfly85, black soul clear mind, Fanpire109, mmm189, lyokodreamer these are some awesome people. Thank you all for reviewing on every chapter. **

**Also I want to send out a serious thank you to everyone who is following me, and all the alerts you send me and everything my readers do. You all are the reason I keep writing thank you.**

**Also please check out my other stories if you want to.**


	43. Penelope

**I don't own glee. **

**Thank you to everyone for all the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

_30 weeks_

I felt fat. I was fat. My middle had swelled up more than I thought. I must have grown two inches in two days. My maternity pant band was tight and my shirts were even tighter. My belly button popped out already.

I feel bigger than a house and I looked like a sumo wrestler. I knew Kurt was unhappy with my body. I honestly didn't know what was going on with my body. It was like it wasn't even my body anymore but I wouldn't change a thing. I want her to come. I want a new baby.

I was on the couch watching Liam play. I had to sit down. My back and feet were killing me. Liam was playing with his Handy Manny toy phone. He picked it up and would say some gibberish into it and then hang up.

"Pa-pa!" he giggled.

"What baby?" I asked.

He handed me the phone. I put it to my ear and talked into it. He giggled.

"Manny!"

"You want to watch Manny?" I asked.

He smiled. I grabbed the remote and turned on the DVD. While Liam watched it, his sister kept jabbing at my rib. I heard Kurt walk through the door.

"Where are my two favorite men?" he asked as he walked in.

"Hey" I said.

He sat down next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good. My back is really hurting and my feet are all swollen" I told him.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good. I wouldn't know you look beautiful."

"Yeah sweatpants chic" I laughed. He kissed my lips and then laid his head on mine. He rubbed our daughter. "Penelope"

"Huh?"

"I like the name Penelope for our little girl"

He smiled. "I love it! I also love the name Ophelia."

"Penelope Ophelia" I said. I looked down and rub her with Kurt. Kurt bent down and kissed her.

"The perfect name for our little girl"

I kissed Kurt's head.

"I can already tell she will be a daddy's-"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back. It traveled to my stomach.

"Is it a false contraction?" he asked. His eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"Don't worry" I nodded.

"Are you sure you feel up to going to my parents' house?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied. "I'll be fine"

* * *

"I just feel unattractive" I told Kurt as he drove us to Burt and Carole's house. The sky was dark and gray. A storm was coming.

"But I still think you are beautiful" he said.

I just brushed off the subject. I look behind in the backseat. Liam was asleep in his car seat.

"Somebody is sleepy" Kurt said.

"He has another tooth coming in and he was in some pain so he didn't want to go to sleep" I explained.

"Well I am happy he is sleeping. He needs it"

Kurt slowed the car down since we were coming to a bump in the road. We went over the bump. It hit me and Kurt harder than it did Liam. I looked back and Liam was awake now. I was about to say something but I felt a gush of water drip down my legs.

"Oh no" I whispered. I was wet. My water had broken.

"It's alright. We're almost there. The ran won't bother us"

"Wet" I said.

"It's just a little rain and look Liam is looking at the rain."

"No Kurt!" I said. "I'm wet"

Kurt played with the buttons.

"The window is up. I hope it's not leaking"

I felt the contractions start. I held her tightly. It was too early.

"NO! My water broke!" I said angrily.

Kurt pulled over and stopped the car. He turned to me. "It's going to be okay. "

"Check on Liam" I said. Kurt and I looked behind and saw Liam with tears in his eyes.

"Hand me his teething ring" Kurt said. I reached down in his bag and pulled out his still frozen teething ring. I turn back around and hand it to Liam. He played with it for a couple seconds and then put it in his mouth.

I felt another contraction hit. I grab Kurt's hand tightly.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Kurt said.

"No" I protested. "We aren't very far from your parents' house. Let's take Liam and drop him off."

"But there's no time!"

"If you don't drive us, I will!"

Kurt started the car and started driving. I started crying.

"I'm sorry I threatened you. I didn't mean to. I'm scared. It's too early."

"Everything will be fine" Kurt said. "And we have the rest of our lives for you to yell at me."

I smiled. He squeezed my hand. We pulled into the driveway. The rain was pouring by now.

"You up to walking?"

I nodded. Kurt helped us both out of the car and we went inside. Burt and Carole were inside watching the news.

"Hey I texted you earlier and told you not to come" Burt said as he picked up Liam. "The storm is massive. They want us all to stay inside"

"We were already on the road and Blaine's water broke."

"Well then go to the hospital"

"Wait they can't go" Carole protested. "The road is flooded and blocked by police."

I started to freak out. The baby was on her way and she was premature and she couldn't get to the hospital. My hands flew to my stomach. I started to stumble. Kurt took me in his arms. He kissed my ear.

"It's alright" he said.

"But what if she comes before the storm passes?" I asked frantically.

"Don't worry. I'm a nurse. I'll deliver the baby if I have to" Carole said.

"And I will watch Liam and call your parents." Burt added.

"And I will be here to hold your hand" Kurt said. "Come on. I'll find you a dry pair of pants."

He took me upstairs to his old room. I never had been in his old room. The room was white with a queen size bed. It suited Kurt. He helped me on the bed. He went over to the giant closet and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants. I changed my pants. Kurt kissed me.

"Everything will be alright." He said.

"Are you-ah!" I started to scream. The pain was worse than with Liam. Kurt got behind me and hugged me.

"You're okay" he asked "Everything's fine."

Hearing his voice made me feel happy and safe. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Kurt said.

Carole walked in. "Hey I figured while you were changing, I can check your dilatation"

"Hold on Carole" Kurt said. "He's having a contraction"

The contraction passed. I was so happy Kurt was here. I needed him.

"Go ahead. It's over"

I lean back and put my head in Kurt's lap. Carole took off my pants and started to check me. Kurt looked at me and smiled.

"You're at six centimeters. It's going really quickly. Just relax" She said.

"Come on. I'll tuck you in" Kurt said.

I nodded as I slip on my pants. Kurt tucks me into the bed. He wraps his arms around me. I close my eyes and melt in his arms.

* * *

My eyes shot open like bullets. I sat up quickly. I didn't know when I started crying. The tears were already coming down. I could feel my stomach tightening and it hurt so badly. I went to grab Kurt but he wasn't there. I needed him now.

"Kurt!" I screamed.

I got up out of the bed and walk downstairs slowly. I saw Kurt with Liam and my parents talking to Kurt's parents.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. He handed Liam to Cooper and he went to me. I could feel in my bones something was wrong.

"Get me to the hospital, Kurt" I said calmly.

"Hold on honey. The road may still be flooded."

"They cleared it out" my dad said.

"Well let's have Carole check you out-"

"Get me to the hospital NOW!"

* * *

"Okay Blaine, her heart rate has dropped some" my doctor said. Kurt stood up with his hand in mine.

"And what does that mean for her?" I asked.

"If her heart rate hasn't gone up, I want to do an emergency C-section and get her out." She explained. I nodded. "I'll be back to check you in a minute"

She walked out of the room and I just started sobbing.

"Baby everything is going to be okay" Kurt said. He had been saying that all day. I could tell in his eyes he was scared. He had tears in them. "She's a fighter"

"I don't want to be cut open!" I sob. "What if while they pull her out, she breaks an arm. She loves to be in my rib."

"They doctor know what they are doing. Just relax. All this stress is not good for her."

I nodded. I knew he was right. I suddenly felt this urge to push.

"I feel like I have to push." I said.

Thank goodness the doctor walked in just then.

"How are we feeling?" she asked.

"Like I have to push!" I exclaimed. I started to sweat. Kurt squeezed his hand. I moaned.

"Well her heart rate is alright for you to push but let's get her out as fast as we can" she said. She opened my legs and examined me. "You're ready. On your next contraction push"

I buckled down and pushed. I started to scream.

"Keep going. You're doing well."

I kept going. Kurt whispered things in my ear. I started crying and screaming. This was worse than Liam. We heard a soft cry. The doctor handed her to a nurse.

"Wait!" Kurt exclaimed. "Where are you taking her?"

"Where are you taking her?!" I sobbed.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Is Penelope okay?**

**Questions, ideas, concerns, reviews**


	44. Tiny

**I don't own anything, glee or even the references I made.**

**Yes I know I suck since Klaine hasn't seen their baby. Also a thank you to Mmm189 **

* * *

_Kurt POV_

I almost started to run. I had to follow the nurses. Where were they taking our little girl? I only feared the worst. What if she had died or what if she had a pig nose and they were sending her to some facility to do scientific experiments? I was so scared. I knew Blaine was too.

I found her in the NICU. The nurses were what looked like doing tests on her. I looked at her. She was tiny. She looked at me. I put my hand to the glass. I could see Blaine's eyes in her. I smiled with tears in my eyes. I saw our doctor walk out.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed. She turned towards me. "Is she okay?"

"We are running some tests on her to make sure she can breathe and take fluids." She replied.

"But she was crying" I protested.

"She was ten weeks early Mr. Hummel-Anderson. We have to make sure she is okay."

I knew there was no use fighting it. I nodded and let her walk off. I had been scared before but there was no fear like losing a child. I looked at Penelope. There were two tiny tubes in her nose. I started crying. I needed to tell Blaine but I wanted to tell my family. I walk back to our room. Blaine was lying there. If he wasn't blinking, I would have thought he was dead.

"Blaine?" I asked just to be sure he wasn't. He sat up and sobbed.

"Is she okay?"

"I believe so." I replied as I took his hand. "She's in the NICU so she's being taken care of."

He put his hand to his head.

"Oh Kurt I was so stupid! I should have known it was labor!" he exclaimed frantically. I bent down on his level.

"No, you weren't stupid! You were having strong Braxton Hicks"

He nodded and leaned back. I kissed his forehead.

* * *

This is the seventeenth time I have watched "Mater and the Ghost Light". Liam was in my lap giggling at the blue light. My arm was hurting from holding Blaine's phone. I was on the brink of insanity. I look at my parents. Dad was playing Angry Birds on his phone while my mom was reading a book. Kurt's family had gone to get coffee. I was about to go crazy.

"I'll trade you" I whispered to my dad. He looked up.

"Gladly." He smiled. I handed Liam to him and the phone. "Come on buddy. Let's watch Scooby"

I smiled. My nephew was so cute. He really wasn't a handful but it made me wish I had a baby. All I needed to do was get married or….THAT'S IT! Dad had the gene to get pregnant that's why Blaine had Liam. Maybe if I had a baby planted in me, I could be a daddy like that movie the Back-Up Plan. I don't know though a baby is a big responsibility.

I saw Burt and Carole walk in as Kurt walked out to us. Kurt looked like a train wreck.

"Is everything alright kiddo?" Burt asked.

"I honestly don't know." He sighed. "Blaine had the baby but she's so tiny. We can't even hold her yet"

"It will all turn out right" Burt comforted. "Just hold Blaine and maybe take Liam to see Blaine."

"No. I think Blaine and I need to see Penelope alone for a few minutes." Kurt replied.

Kurt looks at Liam. Liam holds out his tiny arms and Kurt picks him up. He held Liam close.

"Hey buddy." He said to him. "Be a good boy."

Kurt kissed his cheek. He handed Liam back to dad. He looked towards me.

"Can I talk to you Cooper?" He asked.

I got up and went towards him.

"I think Blaine needs a big brother. Can you talk to him?" he asked me.

"I think he needs you more."

"But…My mind is everywhere. I can't concentrate knowing that I caused this."

"How is this your fault?" I asked. He couldn't be blaming this on himself.

"Well I did go over the bump that made his water break" He was on the verge of tears.

"Look" I said. "Nature caused this to happen not you. How about you just go with Blaine to see Penelope? It'll make you both happy"

"Thank you Cooper. You really are a great brother"

I felt like crying. I pulled him into a hug. I wanted to be the one thanking him. He broke my brother's curse. He gave Blaine and wonderful life, and a wonderful family. I wanted to help him for helping Blaine.

* * *

_Blaine POV_

I couldn't think. I was worried sick about Penelope. Was she okay? I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working. I felt as if the sky was falling. I saw Kurt walk back in.

"Hey" he said as he took my hand. "I talked to them"

"Liam is good and Cooper thinks we should go see her. I went by the NICU and the nurse said I could take you. We can use the wheelchair and I can take you to see her."

"I'd like that"

Kurt pushed the wheelchair that was in the corner and rolled it to the bed. I got up slowly with Kurt's help and got in the chair. He started to push me out of the room and down the hall. I was so nervous. What is she wasn't okay? What if she didn't want me to hold her because I didn't carry her all the way?

A nurse led us to her. She was so tiny. The diaper she had on was big on her. She had little oxygen tubes in her nose. I started to cry. I put my finger through the hole. I stroked her little hand gently. She grabbed my finger slowly. Kurt put this head on my shoulder and reached in. He put his hand on top of hers and mine.

"Hi there little lady" Kurt smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked.

I nodded as soon as she said the word "hold". She took Penelope out. Penelope stared to wail as the nurse handed her to me. I put her on my chest. She wiggled around and then settled down. She was so perfect. Kurt leaned down and kissed her head. I knew then and there she was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Penelope is okay!**

**So any questions, comments, concerns or reviews?**


	45. Grey Hair

**I don't own glee or the songs.**

* * *

_I didn't know where I was. I heard someone singing beautifully. I felt like I was a ghost. I followed the music. I saw a slender man singing to a woman. She had a swollen stomach. He rubbed it softly. He had Kurt's auburn hair and it was gelled back like mine. The woman had long dark brown hair. _

_I saw myself come up and hug him. I looked older. It was really strange.  
_

"_Here Papa. Feel her kick" the man said. If he called older me Papa than that meant that the man was Liam. Older me placed his hands in the woman's stomach. _

"_Oh Max!" Older me exclaimed. "She's getting so big." _

_Max, the woman, smiled brightly. _

"_Kurt! Kurt, come here!" _

_I couldn't believe my eyes Kurt walked out. He had grey side burns. He felt her stomach and smiled. He kissed older me's temple._

I shot up quickly. It was a nice dream but kind of scary. I brushed it off. Kurt walked out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" He asked. He had a brush in his hand.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Did the hospital call while I was asleep?"

"No but I called them. They said she was fine." Kurt smiled.

I nodded happily. He went back into the bathroom. I got up and saw Liam playing with his toys on the floor. I didn't want to know how he got in here. He saw me and walked to me.

"Hi!" he smiled.

I picked him up and hugged him.

"Good morning my baby" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"OH MY GAGA!" I heard Kurt yell.

"Gaga!" Liam mimicked. I walked in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He ruffled his fingers through his hair.

"I have grey hair!" He pouted.

I giggled. I thought about my dream.

"This is insane! I can't have grey hair!" He shouted.

"Calm down!" I laughed.

"Calm!" Liam giggled.

"You knew grey hair was coming. Besides you look good. It's only a couple pieces" I said.

He fooled around with it. "I guess so. My family does get grey hair early"

Liam got a little fussy. He reached towards Kurt. Kurt took him in his arms.

"You want to hear a song Liam?" Kurt asked. He looked at me. "How about some Disney?"

Kurt put Liam on the floor and held his hand.

"_Under the sea" _I sang. _  
"Under the sea" _Liam clapped his hands and smiled. _  
"When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
its music to me  
what do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea"_

* * *

"Do you think she is okay?" I asked as Kurt and I walked to the NICU. We were on our way to see Penelope. We visited her every day.

"I am sure she is." Kurt said. He took my hand and held it tightly.

We arrived at the NICU. Kurt and I went in and saw Penelope's nurse, Christina. She came up to us.

"She is doing just fine. In fact you can take her home today." Christina said.

Kurt and I both started crying. We hugged each other. Kurt kisses me deeply.

"Thank goodness we brought the car seat!" Kurt exclaimed.

Christina took her out of her incubator and handed her to me. She was in the same pink pajamas we put her in last night. She had gotten bigger but she was still our tiny. Christina handed Penelope to us. I cradled her in my arms. She wrapped her finger around mine.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for her." I said.

"We really do appreciate it" Kurt smiled.

"It was a pleasure to have her here." Christina said.

Kurt, Penelope and I went out the door. We were so happy. We all walked out to the car. A couple was outside their car that was next to us. We got Penelope in her car seat. We closed the door. I opened my door. Kurt leaned in and kissed me.

"Excuse me!" A man said angrily.

Kurt and I parted and looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah you can stop sucking your boyfriend's face." The man said. "I don't think I need to teach my daughter what a homo is."

"I don't think you want her to know what a jerk you are!" I said. Kurt held me back.

"Wow homo has some guts."

"Don't talk to my husband like that" Kurt snapped.

"I can talk to your husband anyway I want" The man said. He pushed Kurt into me.

"Oh really?" Kurt said. He pushed the man back.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I turned to the man. "You get your car and we'll get in ours and just leave."

I sat down in the passenger seat and closer the door. I looked back. Penelope was asleep in her car seat. I couldn't believe that the man could be so rude.

* * *

**Uh-Oh.**

**How do you think Blaine should react now that he has dealt with this for the first time? **


	46. All That Matters

**I don't own glee. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**READ: FLASHBACKS WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON POV**

**Let's see what happens….**

* * *

"Look whose home!" Kurt exclaimed as we walked through the door.

"Papa!" Liam squealed happily. He quickly waddled towards me. I gave him a tight hug. I kissed his cheek. Liam pointed at Penelope. "Boo-boo!"

Kurt kneeled down next do us. Penelope was in her car seat. She gazed at her big brother. Liam smiled at her. He reached out towards her.

"Be easy" I warned him softly

He gently touched her chest. She wiggled around.

"Tiny" he said.

"Yeah she is tiny" I said. "Why don't you tell her hello?"

Liam studied "tiny" for a moment. He gets closer to her.

"How about you give her a kiss?" Kurt suggested. He turned the car seat so her head was closer to Liam. Liam then leaned down and gave her a kiss. I smiled at him. I looked at Kurt and I looked at him. I loved our family but something was wrong. No one accepted us.

"I thought I heard voices." My mother said as she walked in. For some reason, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I didn't want to be happy. I couldn't be. Kurt and I stand up. Kurt picked up Penelope. I heard her whimper.

"I'm going to go heat her a bottle. Has Liam eaten yet?" I asked.

"No. We were going to but he heard you and ran" my mom replied.

I walk past my mom and into the kitchen. I look in the cabinets for the formula that my mom had. Then I went to cut up a banana for Liam. Tears started coming down my face.

"Tough day?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw my dad. He was wearing his reading glasses and holding the newspaper. I wiped my tears.

"You could say that" I sniffled.

He took off his glasses and out up the newspaper. He got up and held me by the shoulders.

"Tell me what happened"

I had to tell someone. I felt like I couldn't talk to Kurt. He had dealt with this all his life and this is my first time. I knew if I told my mom, she would just hug me and call me baby. She would maybe help me feel better but never give me a solution. My dad is a great listener and he helps me learn.

"When we were talking Penelope home, in the parking lot a man asked us to stop kissing because he didn't want to teach his daughter what a homo was." I explained. More tears came down my face. "I didn't know how cruel people could be."

I put my head on his shoulder and sobbed. He rubbed my back.

"Let me tell you a story." He said. "When you were born, we lived in Los Angeles. Your mom was nine months pregnant with you and it was late at night…"

_(Third POV)_

"_Kaine" a voice in the dark said. "Kaine, honey wake up"_

_Kaine jolted awake. He sat up. _

"_What is it?" He asked. _

_Blaire rubbed her very pregnant belly. Kaine rubbed her belly too. He felt his new son move._

"_I think it's time" she replied. _

_Kaine quickly got out of bed. He practically ran to her. He helped her up._

"_I will go get Cooper up" _

_Kaine went to the room across his. He saw his son, Cooper, lying asleep in his blue cowboy pajamas. Kaine sat down on the bed. _

"_Wake up buddy" _

_Cooper sleepily rubbed his eyes_

"_Is momma having the baby?" he asked his dad._

"_Yeah so get dressed. I'll take you to your Aunts." _

_Cooper got up happily. He really wanted to meet his baby brother. Kaine went back into the bedroom and saw his wife holding her stomach. She had worry on her face. _

"_Kaine, my water just broke" _

"So what's the point in telling me how I was born? This doesn't even help with my situation" I protested.

"Oh but it does!" my dad exclaimed. "How about we skip to the good part…."

"_One more push, Blaire" the doctor said. "Keep going"_

_Blaire let out a loud scream. Suddenly a loud cry was heard in the room._

"_It's a….pig?" _

_The doctor was puzzled as he held the screaming baby. He didn't know what he was holding. Kaine and Blaire looked at their newborn son. He looked fine although he had a pig nose and ears. _

I was confused. Why was he telling me this?

"Can you just save your breathe and tell me the point?" I asked annoyed.

"If you would stop interrupting then maybe I will!" he snapped back. "Now two weeks later after you were born….."

_Kaine pulled into his driveway angry. He got out of the car and was swarmed by reporters. He was blinded by camera flashes. _

_"Tell us about the baby!"_

"_Does he have a tail?!"_

"_Does he snort instead of coo?" _

"_Has he been in testing yet?" _

"_Get the hell away from us!" Kaine yelled. He ran past them and went into the house. He slammed the door behind him. Kaine stormed into the living room. He saw Blaire with baby Blaine in her arms. A blanket was draped over him to protect him. "Who are those people out there?" _

"_Oh just the crème de la crème of newspapers and magazines wanting the scoop on our bouncing baby boy" Blaire replied. _

"_It's getting worse and worse! We can't raise a family in this Blaire!" Kaine yelled. _

_Blaine started to cry. Kaine took him from Blaire. He bounced him and comforted him._

"_I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to scare you." He told him. He turned to Blaire. "This is all that darn doctor's fault. If he had of kept his mouth shut, none of this would have happened"_

"_I think it is best if we do move." Blaire said. "We are doing the right thing"_

"That just made me more depressed!" I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"We ran. We ran from something we couldn't change. Something's you can't run from but you can make things better. We moved to make things better for you." He explained.

"So are you saying that you regret running?"

"No. I never regret it. Why? If we didn't move then I wouldn't have you wouldn't have children and a husband and I wouldn't have two grandchildren" Kaine said. "All that matters is that you were happy. Happiness is something no one can take away from you. Never"

I hugged my dad. I knew what he meant. As long as my family was happy that was all that mattered.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was a good chapter for you. If you thought so please review. **

**So any ideas? Would you like me to do a time jump? If so when?**


	47. Black Eye

**I don't own glee. **

**So I want to thank you all the reviews! I was so happy! **

**Please help me by telling me where the time jump should go to.**

* * *

"Ow" I moaned. My eye hurt so much. Kurt helped me into my parents' house. He took me into the living room and sat me down. I held my eye with my hand.

"I'm going to get you some medicine" Kurt said. He was a mess. He walked out of the living room. Why did I have to say something?! My grandma came in holding Liam.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked.

"Did dad tell you about that man?"

"The one who told you to stop sucking Kurt's face? Oh yeah"

"Well we saw him again in the parking lot when Kurt took me to a doctor's appointment. I argued with the guy when he asked us to stop holding hands. Things got a little heated and he punched me." I explained.

"Did you get a hit in?" she asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Then you are good!"

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. I slumped down farther in the couch.

"Why do I even try?!" I moaned.

My grandma leaned closer to me.

"Piggy" she said. "You fought for what you believe in. Isn't that enough?"

I didn't answer. I guess it was okay. Like my dad said, as long as my family was happy then I was.

"Papa!" Liam giggled. My grandma put him down. His legs were already moving as they hit the floor. He walked towards me. He held out his arms. "Love!"

I smiled happily. I took him into a tight hug.

"I love you too buddy" I said.

I looked at him. He touched my cheek. I knew he meant my eye.

"Yeah Papa has a black eye" I told him.

Kurt came back with some medicine and a cloth.

"I'm going to get Piglet a snack" My grandma said as she picked him up. She walked out of the kitchen.

Kurt kneeled down in front of me. He started to put the medicine on. He had goose bumps on his arms and he had that look in his eyes.

"What's with you?" I asked. "You got that look in your eyes"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Maybe I dig battle scars."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Don't even be sorry and you could never embarrass me. I am proud of you for standing up for our family. You'll be the one to teach Liam and Penelope how to stand up for themselves."

"You would teach him more. You dealt with this more than me." I told Kurt. "You're the bravest person I know."

Kurt leaned in and kissed me affectionately. He held my hands.

"You're lucky I wasn't pregnant." I said when we parted. "If I was, I would have attacked you right here, right now"

He smiled. "You know we could always feel single again."

I smiled too. He led me up into my old bedroom.

* * *

**I know it was short but I wanted to give you a thank you. **

**So anyone have any ideas when the time jump should begin? Five years or when Liam and Penelope are teenagers? **

**I have a poll up for you to vote on so please vote on that and the poll.**


	48. Positive

**I don't own glee or the references I made.**

**Thank you all for voting on the poll! It was unanimous.**

**I had two requests for this and I am putting it in the story.**

* * *

_Five Years Later…_

"Look whose home!" I heard Kurt yell from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Penelope shouted happily. She got out of her seat. Liam walked in. he was so cute in his little Lightning McQueen jacket, shoes and t-shirt. He was going through the phase where he loved Cars. He had to have everything to be Lightning McQueen. His little sister on the other hand was cuter than a button with her auburn curls and smile. She always wore her Disney Princess clothes. She would wear everything Disney Princess.

Penelope went up to her daddy and Liam hugged me.

"How was school?" I asked Liam. "Did you have fun?"

"I did Papa! Look what I made!"

He handed me a paper elephant.

"Oh Liam! That is so cute!"

"Can we hang it on the fridge?" he asked.

I nodded. I didn't know where we going to put it. Penelope and Liam had colored so many pictures and made so many crafts that our refrigerator was covered. After hanging the elephant, I looked at Kurt. He was holding Penelope.

"Did you and Papa have a good time today?" he asked her. She nodded happily.

"Yeah Papa and I made some noses!"

Kurt looked at me. "Noses?"

I took Liam and showed Kurt and he the pig noses Penelope and I made. I put one up to my nose. Kurt busted out laughing. Penelope grabbed one.

"Oink! Oink!" She giggled. Liam and Kurt giggled. Kurt came over and kissed my cheek.

"It's nice to see the old you again" he whispered in my ear. He turned towards our babies. "How about we get some pizza and then after word we can games?"

"Yeah!" Liam shouted happily.

"Pizza!" Penelope shouted.

"You two go play while Papa and I get dinner" Kurt said.

The two ran off. Kurt went and started ordering the pizza. I went to get Liam and Penelope's special plates: Liam's Lightning McQueen plate, cup and silverware and Penelope's Ariel plate, cup, and silverware. They love their dining sets. I set the silverware on their matching placemats when my stomach started to turn. I put my hand to my mouth.

Kurt looked at me after hanging up the phone.

"The pizza should be here in about thirty minutes"

I couldn't listen to him. My stomach was turning so fast. I knew I was going to puke. I went to the trash can and met my lunch again. I felt Kurt rub my back. I lifted my head and started to cry and gasp. I turned around into Kurt's chest. I cried. He kissed my forehead.

"Go lay down. I'll finish here" he said.

_Kurt POV_

I watched him slowly stroll out of the kitchen. Poor Blaine. I wonder what made him sick. I brushed it off. The phone rang suddenly. I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" I heard Blaine's grandmother say. Her voice sounded like panic.

"Yes it's Kurt. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. No it's nothing. Are you and Blaine planning to have any more children?"

I knew that was coming. She doesn't just call to ask how the weather was.

"What do you know that we don't?" I asked.

"When Blaine came over yesterday, I noticed he didn't wear Capri pants which could mean that his ankles are swollen and his waist was a little bigger." She explained. "Don't judge me. I just have that feeling, a feeling where the force is being disturbed."

"I'll be sure to check with Blaine then. I have to go I am expecting a pizza"

"And Blaine is expecting a baby. Kiss my babies for me."

"I will. Bye" I said as I hung up.

I shook my head. I knew she would get a little Sherlock Holmes soon. What bothered me was she was right. I had noticed Blaine's waist was bigger and he stopped wearing Capri pants. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan.

"I had it first Liam!" Penelope shouted.

"No, I had it first Penelope!" Liam shouted back.

I walked into the living room. Liam and Penelope were fighting over who had Lightning McQueen first. They were playing a game of tug-a-war. I went over to them.

"Hey you two" I said calmly.

"Daddy!" Liam said. "Shoe took my car!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Both of you stop!" I said with authority in my voice. "If you two can't share both of you can't play with Lightning. Liam, please give the toy to me."

He gave me the car. I walked off. I felt bad but they needed to learn how to share. I finished setting the table when I head little shoes on the floor.

"Daddy" I heard my daughter say.

I turned around. She was playing nervously with her pink shirt.

"I took Lightning from Liam. He out it down and Jasmine wanted to go for a ride so I took it." She said.

I smiled. I went over and got the toy. I gave it to her.

"Go give it back to Liam and say you're sorry." I told her.

She nodded and walked off. I heard the doorbell ring. I walked all the way to the door and opened it. I paid for the pizza and took it. I closed the door behind me.

"Dinner time!" I shouted.

Liam and Penelope went to the table. I set the pizza down on the table. I had to go get Blaine. I put a piece of pizza on Penelope and Liam's plate and then filled their cups with milk.

"You two stay here and I will go get Papa"

I left a tomato sauce cheeked kids and went up to my bedroom. I walked in and saw the bathroom door shut. I walked up to it and knocked.

"Are you okay Blaine?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he shouted. I heard the toilet flush and the water running. The water shut off and he walked out. "Hi"

"Are you okay?" I asked again. He looked strange like he had been run over by a train.

"Yeah!" he said again.

"Dinner is downstairs. The kiddies are starting to eat. I am going to go to the bathroom real quick. I will be down in a minute."

He nodded and walked out. I went into the bathroom. I looked down and saw a white stick in the trash. My inner Santana came out. She went through all our stuff when we used to live together in New York before I met Blaine. I bent down and picked up the stick and looked at it. It was a positive pregnancy test.

* * *

**So has anyone ever thought about if you rearrange the letters of Liam's name they spell Lima? **

**So is Blaine really pregnant again? **

**Please review. If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know. Pm me or review with your ideas.**


	49. The Game of Love

**Hello everyone!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to mmm189. I feel like I made her mad so hopefully Liam and Penelope will cheer her up.**

* * *

"Our family is the greatest" Kurt said as we were in bed. I was pretending to read just to fight off my sickness. I watched Kurt as he finished his moisturizing. I didn't know how to tell him. "I can't imagine it getting any better."

"Me neither" I replied nervously.

No! What are you doing?! Just tell him that you think-check that-know you are. I put my book down and pat the bed.

"Come here" I said. This was so scary. I don't know why it was. I had been through this twice. It was scarier than with Liam. He sits down on the bed.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked.

Oh no! He knows!

"Yes I do" I replied. I licked my lips, trying to brace myself. "I think I'm … pregnant"

He smiled happily. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I have a confession to make" Kurt said.

"Please tell you're not pregnant" I sighed.

"No" he laughed. "I found the test."

I was kind of expecting that. I didn't hide it very well.

"I made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning. I thought maybe we could go to the doctor and go buy some flowers. It's starting to be spring and I think that we could plant some flowers."

"I think that would be wonderful!" Kurt said excitedly. "We can drop the kids off at my parents' house, go to the doctors and pick them up and go pick out some flowers."

He kissed my tenderly. He leaned me back so I was lying underneath him. Kurt moved down towards my neck while placing kisses. My hormones were going crazy. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I saw the door open and watched our tiny daughter walk in. I gently pushed Kurt off me.

"Daddy?" She asked. Kurt looked at her. She stood there in her pink nightgown. She had her Ariel doll in the crook of her arm. "What are you doing with papa?"

"We are playing a game" He replied quickly.

"I wanna play!" she shouted. She ran towards the bed and hopped on top. "How do we play?"

Kurt and I both looked at each other. What were we going to do? We couldn't tell our five year old daughter about "the game of love"

"What are you doing out of bed little girl?" I asked trying to distract her.

"I heard a noise and I wanna play!"

"How about we play Penelope gets back into bed?"

I got out of bed and picked her up.

"No. No. No!" she protested. "Not tired! Not sleepy! Wanna play game!"

I sighed "This is going to be a long night"

* * *

"Good morning Blaine" Doctor Winters said as she walked into the room with her clipboard. I gripped Kurt's hand tighter. "So what brings you to my office?"

I took a deep breathe. "I have reason to believe that I could be pregnant again"

She smiled. "Alright you know the drill"

I leaned back and unbuttoned my pants. I lifted my shirt. I looked at Kurt. He was smiling happily. Doctor Winters brought over the sonogram machine. She squirted the cold blue gel on my belly. I closed my eyes. I felt her move the wand over my stomach.

"Your reasons were correct. You're pregnant Blaine"

I opened my eyes and smiled. I looked at Kurt. He had tears in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

We walked in hand and hand in Burt and Carole's house. Penelope was on the floor playing with her dolls and Liam was playing with his cars.

"Look who's here!" Burt exclaimed happily. Now where have I heard that from?

He got up and walked over to us. Penelope and Liam dropped everything and came to us. They hugged our legs.

"Look Grandma painted my nails!" Penelope said. She held out her hands and showed us. Her nails were painted pink.

"They are so cute!" Kurt said. I smiled.

"Grandpa played cars with me!" Liam said.

"He did?"

He nodded.

Kurt and I both loved our family and we couldn't wait to tell them about the new edition.

* * *

**Happy chapter!**

**Any ideas on how they should tell Liam and Penelope **

**Please review**


	50. Bun in the Oven

**I don't own glee or the references I made.**

**Alright so let's get to some cuteness!**

* * *

We all sat at the dinner table eating our hamburgers and mac 'n cheese. The new baby really likes mac 'n cheese. I can't stop eating it. We were listening to Penelope talk about how Ariel is the best Disney princess ever. She was in a rambling mood. When she stopped, Liam stood up on his chair.

"Buddy" Kurt said. "What are you doing?"

"I have something to say" He replied.

"Can you say it sitting down?" I asked.

"It's really special!"

"The spotlight is on you" Kurt said.

Liam took a big breath. "I want a baby brother or sister!"

I almost dropped my fork. Kurt and I were raising a genius or he inherited his great grandmother's pregnancy radar. I wasn't sure yet. We sat him down before he hurt himself.

"What made you say that?" I asked.

"Well I really want one. I think babies are cute." Liam explained.

"I want one too!" Penelope added.

"Hold on!" Kurt exclaimed. "Babies take time and money to have."

I felt like someone told them but how could they know? We never told anyone yet. Kurt and I wanted to wait till Liam and Penelope noticed. Maybe they already were. My jeans and shirts were getting tight.

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"We have to call the stork!" I replied quickly.

Kurt looked at me weird. I get close to him.

"Maybe we can tell them later tonight." I whisper in his ear.

I looked at Kurt. He smiled and nodded. He leaned towards my ear.

"We can say we called the stork and the baby will be in your stomach tomorrow." He whispered.

"Call him" Liam said.

"Later" Kurt said.

Later that night Kurt and I went into the living room to see what Liam and Penelope were doing. Penelope was playing but Liam was nowhere to be found. Kurt and I started to panic.

"Where is your brother?" I asked Penelope.

She shrugged her shoulders. She started to sniff the air. Kurt and I joined her. A burnt smell filled the air.

"Liam!" Kurt cried.

We all went into the kitchen. Liam was near the oven. I grabbed Liam and Kurt opened up the oven door. Penelope hugged my leg. We all coughed from the smoke.

"What were you doing Liam?" I asked sternly. I was so scared he burnt himself. I checked his hands and arms.

"I put some buns in the oven so I can have a baby brother or sister." He explained as Kurt took out a tray of black buns. "I just don't know how long to cook them."

I sighed heavily. "What did we tell you about touching the stove?"

He looked down.

"To not to"

I hugged him. I was just glad he wasn't hurt. I set him down.

"You two go play while Daddy and I clean this up" I tell them.

They run off. I start to cry. Maybe we should have told them. Kurt looks at me. He hugs me.

"What's wrong?"

"I just hate Liam act out." I told him. "He knows not to touch the stove. It's all my fault. If we would have just told them, then this wouldn't have happen. He could have hurt himself."

"Sweetheart even if we weren't pregnant, he would have still done it. He is a cute kid. He will do what he feels like his Papa"

He kissed my cheek. The telephone started to ring. I went to pick it up but it stopped suddenly.

"Hello" We heard Liam say. Oh man he picked it up.

Kurt and I walked into the living room. He had the phone up to his ear.

"Is this the stork?" he asked. "Please get off the phone. The stork may be calling!"

I took the phone from him.

"Sweetheart, why is Liam answering the phone?" My mom asked.

"He is faster than us" I replied.

"Oh. So I wanted to send my love and to tell you that your dad and I were going to dinner."

"Oh okay. I am glad you two are getting out. It will be good for you two." I said.

"Okay well I love you all."

"We love you too Momma" I said.

"Bye"

And on that note I hung up. Now it was time to deal with Kurt and my kids. We needed to tell them or Liam would keep finding things to do. We take Penelope and Liam and sit them on the couch. Kurt knew it was time to tell them.

"We need to talk" Kurt said.

Penelope and Liam stared up at us with wide eyes.

"Daddy and I are expecting a baby" I said.

Liam stood up and started bouncing on the couch.

"This is awesome!" he yelled. Kurt settled him down. Penelope clapped her hands in joy.

"Where's the baby?" she asked.

I patted my stomach. "Right here"

Liam put his ear up to it.

"Hello it there!"

"I wanna talk to her!" Penelope shouted. She got close to my stomach. "Hello!"

Kurt kissed my cheek.

"I know you two are all excited but it's time for bed." Kurt said.

Our two munchkins frowned and went upstairs to change into their pajamas.

"They're worse than I was when you were pregnant with them" he laughed.

Kurt and I took each other's hand and walked up the stairs. He was already in his Mater pajamas. His room was all decorated in Disney Cars. He had a Lightning McQueen car bed with matching bed sheets. He hoped on the bed.

Kurt tucked him in. we both kissed his forehead.

"Good night my sweet boy" I said.

"Good night baby" Kurt said.

"We love you" we both said.

"Love you too" Liam replied. "Night- night"

Kurt and I turned around and started to walk out the door.

"WAIT!" Liam yelled.

"What is it?" Kurt asked frantically.

"My light"

I smiled and turned on his night light. Kurt and I walked out and closed the door part way. We walked to Penelope's room. She was in her night gown in bed.

I tucked Penelope in and Kurt and I both kissed her forehead.

"Good night tiny" we said.

She snuggled into her bed and closed her eyes. As we walked out Kurt turned on her night light. We left the door cracked as we walked out.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**Were Liam and Penelope cute enough for you? **

**I wanna hear what situations you want to see happen. **

**Please review.**


	51. Oz

**I don't own glee or the songs.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. The usual always happens. If you have any ideas please let me know.**

* * *

I was almost asleep when I heard it. Kurt and I were almost asleep. Well I was. Kurt was watching Oz: The Great and Powerful and I tried to keep my eyes open. I heard a faint cough. Kurt looked at me and I looked at him then it came again.

"Is that the movie?" I asked.

"No."

I heard sniffles and then a cry.

"Papa!"

It was Liam. I got up and raced out of the room. Was he okay? What was going on with my baby? I walked into his room. He was sitting in his bed crying. I sit on his bed.

"What's the matter buddy?" I asked worriedly.

"My tummy hurt!" he said.

His tummy may have hurt but I could tell there was more. He kept sniffling and coughing. I felt his head. He was burning up. I had to help him. Liam hugged me tightly. He started to cry. I heard footsteps in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" I heard Kurt asked.

"Liam is burning up. Can you go get the thermometer?"

Kurt was on his way out when…

"DADDY!"

Kurt ran out the room. Now what? I don't know if we could handle two sick children. We had to. Liam held on to my neck as I went down to the kitchen to get a thermometer. I saw Kurt come down with Penelope in his arms.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Kurt shook his head. "She says her tummy hurts but she's sniffling and coughing."

I sighed heavily.

"Open up, Liam" I told him. Liam did and he stuck it under his tongue. Kurt took our back up one and had Penelope do the same. Penelope almost fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder. She was tired but I think her illness kept her up. Liam was just out of it. He just stared up at me. I felt so bad for my babies. Both thermometers beeped.

"99.9" Kurt said.

"99.9" I said.

I kissed his hot forehead. Kurt and I knew what would happen. We needed to stay up with them until they fell asleep. They wouldn't sleep unless that happened. Kurt and I sat down on the couch and held our babies. Kurt put Penelope near me while he got the cool compress. It was too quiet. When Kurt came back, he put the compress on Liam and Penelope.

After a while Penelope was asleep in Kurt's arms and Liam was awake in mine.

"What's the matter buddy?" Kurt asked. "Do you feel a little better?"

"A little" he replied.

Kurt and I smiled. We were happy he was somewhat better. We heard Penelope yawn. Her little eyes opened.

"Hey little princess" Kurt said.

"Are you feeling a little better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Penelope said. "But I had a bad dream"

"About what?" I asked.

"The wicked witch" Penelope replied.

Kurt adjusted her on his lap.

"Oh she's not as bad. She has a reason for it all."

"What Daddy?" Liam asked.

Liam was getting out of his funk. He practically snapped out of it.

"You have to think about it. How did she get evil?" Kurt said.

Here we go. Kurt loved to talk about the Wizard of Oz. He was like the guru of it. He loved Wicked and our children loved Oz: The Great and Powerful. Kurt gave me Penelope and he went upstairs. He came back down in a witch's hat and our broom.

"_Once there was a wicked witch" _He sang. _  
"In the lovely land of Oz  
And a wicked old, wicked old, wicked old witch that never ever was  
She filled the folks in munchkin land  
With terror and with dread  
'Til one fine day from Kansas  
A house fell on her head  
And the coroner pronounced her dead  
And through the town the joyous news went running  
The joyous news that the wicked old witch  
Was finally done in_

_Ding-dong! The witch is dead._

_Which old witch?_  
_Well, uh,.. The wicked witch!_  
_Oh._

_Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead._  
_Oh yeah, happy day_  
_Wake up you sleepy head,_  
_Rub your eyes, and get out of that bed._  
_Wake up, the wicked witch is dead._

_She's gone where the goblins go,_  
_Below, below, below. Yo-ho_  
_Let's open up and sing and ring those bells out._  
_Sing the news out._

_Ding-dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low._  
_Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!_  
_Why everyone's glad,_  
_She took such a crowning_  
_Bein' hit by a house is even worse than drowning_  
_Let 'em know the wicked old witch is dead!"_

Liam and Penelope just stared at Kurt. Kurt had his arms wide open in a Ta-da motion.

"That was awesome!" Liam and Penelope both said.

I knew I needed to get in. I took crown that was in their play box. I put it on Liam's head. I took a light blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"_If I were King of the Forest, Not queen, not duke, not prince." _I sang_  
"My regal robes of the forest, would be satin, not cotton, not chintz.  
I'd command each thing, be it fish or fowl.  
With a woof and a woof and a royal growl - woof.  
As I'd click my heel, all the trees would kneel.  
And the mountains bow and the bulls kowtow.  
And the sparrow would take wing - If I - If I - were King!  
Each rabbit would show respect to me.  
The chipmunks genuflect to me.  
Though my tail would lash, I would show compash  
For every underling!  
If I - If I - were King!  
Just King!" _

Liam smiled happily.

"Blaine, if you were king, you wouldn't be afraid of anything?" Kurt asked.

"Nobody!" I replied.

"How, Papa?" Penelope asked.

"_Courage! What makes a King out of a slave?" _I sang again. _  
"Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave?  
Courage! What makes the elephant charge his tusk, in the misty mist or the dusky dusk?  
What makes the muskrat guard his musk?  
Courage! What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder?  
Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder?  
Courage! What makes the Hottentot so hot? What puts the "ape" in apricot?  
What have they got that I ain't got?  
Courage" _

They all kept smiling. Kurt and I could tell it was working. Kurt grabbed a straw hat from the play box. He started to sing:

"_I could while away the hours  
Conferring with the flowers  
Consulting with the rain  
And my head I'll be scratching  
While my thoughts were busy hatching  
If I only had a brain_

_I'd unravel every riddle_  
_For any indiv'ual_  
_In trouble or in pain."_

Kurt started twirling me around. Liam and Penelope tried to dance a little.

"_Oh, I could tell you why  
The ocean's near the shore  
I could think of things I've never thunk before  
And then I'll sit and think some more_

_I would not be just a nothing_  
_My head all full of stuffin'_  
_My heart all full of pain_  
_I would dance and be merry_  
_Life would be a ding-a-derry_  
_If I only had a brain._

_Gosh, it would be awful pleasin'  
To reason out the reason  
For things I can't explain  
Then perhaps I'll deserve  
And be even worthy of you  
If I only had a brain" _

I saw Penelope yawn. Liam did too. We grabbed them and sat on the couch. They closed the eyes. It was time for our encore.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby ii ii iii  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh" _I sang. Kurt then start to sing:

_"Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh_  
_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_  
_High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh_  
_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_  
_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?"_

* * *

**So was this a cute chapter or what? **

**So does anyone have any ideas? Please could you help? **

**So do you like the Wizard of Oz chapter? Oh course Blaine had to sing about Courage!**

**Please review.  
**


	52. The Past

**I don't own glee or the songs. **

**I am so happy everyone loved last chapter! Thank you for all the review! **

**Flashbacks are in third POV**

* * *

I had just gotten Liam and Penelope down for a nap. Poor things. They were better but they still had those stuffy noses and coughs. If they weren't better by tomorrow Kurt and I were going to take them to the doctor. I went to Kurt and my room. I had to clean up. Penelope and Liam slept in our bed with us. I started making our bed. I found one of Liam's cars between the bed sheets. I put it aside and finished. I saw Kurt's jacket on his nightstand. I hung it on a hanger and went towards the closet. As I was hanging it, I hit a box and it came tumbling down onto the floor, spilling its contents.

I sighed heavily. Another mess. I started picking it up when I saw a silver Lady Gaga looking thing. I looked in the box. A high heel that matched was inside along with DVDs, a white t-shirt that read: Likes Boys, and a crown and a sash that said "Prom Queen"

"You have something to tell me Kurt"

I couldn't help but chuckle. I didn't know much about Kurt's high school life. I got up and popped one of the DVDs that said Gaga on the front. It was so awesome and unique. Kurt was on stage in the gaga outfit dancing and singing to Bad Romance.

I heard the door open and footsteps come up to the room. I quickly shut off everything, stuffed everything in the box and pushed it in the closet. Kurt walked in.

"Hey sweetheart" he said to me.

"Hi baby"

He came up to me and kissed my nose.

"Where are the kids?"

"Napping" I replied.

"I better get a shower before they wake up." Kurt said.

He went over and started taking off his clothes.

"Yeah, they want their daddy" I said.

I tried to act as cool and calm as possible. It looked like I was hiding something. He went into the bathroom. I couldn't hide it from him. He was my husband. Okay, I will tell him when he comes out. I heard singing come from the shower. I listened through the door. I could hear the shower running and…..

"_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance" _Kurt sang.

That was perfect. He already had it on his mind. I sat down on the bed. The time pasted quickly before Kurt came out. He was in his blue robe. A green towel was wrapped on his head.

"Why do you look nervous?" he asked.

"Nervous? Me…no… why would I be nervous?" I asked. Oh great! You made it worse!

"Oh your right. You're not nervous" Kurt laughed.

"Okay. I know this isn't a very big deal but it is to me. I don't know that much about your past." I got up and picked up the gaga suit. "A box fell down while I was cleaning and well I found this and a few other things."

Kurt started laughing. "We had an assignment in glee club about Lady Gaga and I wore that along with the heels that are there."

I picked up the white shirt.

"That was another assignment in glee. It was about being you."

I picked up the crown and sash. Kurt seemed to get a little sad at this one.

"That was at my junior prom." He said. "I won Prom Queen and Dave won Prom King. I ran out of that place. I didn't want to go in but I did in the end. You know how the King and Queen are supposed to have a first dance?" I nodded. "Well Dave left me there. I just remember hearing the song Dancing Queen in the back ground and standing there alone. My friends joined in but I just wished some guy who was as nice as you came and asked me to dance."

"What happened after high school?" I asked.

"Well I went to NYADA and met Adam. He and I went out for a while and broke up my last year of college. It got kind of nasty at the end but it was better Adam and I broke up." He said.

"I've always wondered this but why did you come to my single mingle where we met?" I asked.

He laughed. "It's actually was a whim by a friend…."

"_Hey boo! You ready for lunch?" Mercedes asked as she walked into Kurt's office. _

_Kurt looked up at her and smiled. _

"_Yeah" _

_Kurt had just finished looked at another long drawn out email from Adam. He had been trying for months to get back with Kurt. _

"_Did he email you again?" Mercedes asked. _

_Kurt nodded sadly. He was still hurt. _

"_Let's talk it over some lunch" She said. _

_Kurt gathered his things and stood up, knocking down the day's paper. Mercedes was drawn to an ad in the paper. _

"_Are you single and a boy? Come mingle with a single at 1342 Jenkins Street." She read. _

_Kurt looked at her and Mercedes looked at him with a light bulb above her head. _

"_No way" Kurt said. _

"_Oh come on!" She said. "Look this will get your mind off of Adam and he you might meet a guy you like."_

"_I haven't had too much luck lately so I don't know." _

"_If you don't meet anyone, hey you'll get out. Lately all you do is stay inside your apartment and mop around watching every movie that involves the world Oz. I think this will be great" _

"_Okay." Kurt said. Part of him felt nervous but a part of him felt good about it. _

"To this day she won't let the fact that she was right go." Kurt finished.

I couldn't help but smile. Even though Kurt was nervous about it but it helped. If it wasn't for Mercedes, I wouldn't have Kurt, Liam and Penelope and the spell wouldn't be broken. I just wanted to cuddle Kurt and be happy that I have my man and my kids.

"Well you did something on a whim and so I will too"

I went over and put on music. It was the song Dancing Queen. I held out my hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

Kurt picked up the sash and put it over his robe. He took off the towel off his head and put the crown on.

"Of course you may"

We pulled each other into a dance. He started laughing and smiling. I did too. I suddenly felt a butterfly in my stomach. I look down at my swollen stomach. Kurt stops.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"The baby moved." I replied.

He bent down and kissed my stomach.

* * *

**Well? Was that good? What are your thoughts?**

**So what do you think for the new baby? Boy or Girl? Names? Please let me know. **

**What do you want to see happen? Let me know in that box below and also your baby choice? **


	53. Penelope's Birthday

**I don't own glee. **

**I am so sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

_Blaine is 37 weeks_

"It's my birthday!" I heard a little voice yell happily.

Kurt and I were down in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Looks like Birthday girl is up" I said.

Penelope came down in her nightgown. She was jumping up and down happily.

"It's my birthday!" she said.

"I know, Happy Birthday!" Kurt said happily.

I led her to the table and sat her down. She looked excitedly at her plate of pancake. She started eating and I kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday baby" I said.

Liam came down with a box. He walked over to Penelope. He handed her the box.

"This is for your birthday" Liam said. "Happy Birthday. I thought you could wear it."

Penelope opened up the box. A necklace that Liam picked out was inside. I said "I love my sister".

"I love my brother" Penelope said. She gave him a hug. "Thank you"

Kurt and I smiled. Liam sat down at the table and started eating.

"Now I can wear at my party!" she said.

Kurt sat down with his coffee next to me.

"So Penelope do you have any birthday wishes?" Kurt asked. He started to rub my stomach.

Penelope thought for a moment. "I want my baby brother to come!"

"Honey, Christian is still a few weeks away" I said.

She smiled. "I know but I want to be a big sister."

"Maybe you'll get lucky." Kurt said.

Penelope and Liam finished their breakfast and started getting ready. Penelope's party was at noon. Kurt and I got ready. I looked at my stomach. It was so huge and swollen.

"I kind of wish her wish would come true" I sighed. Kurt came over and hugged me. He kissed my cheek. "I am sick of being pregnant. I think we need to slow down"

"I think so too but I love our kids." Kurt said.

I nodded. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I rubbed my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Stupid Braxton hicks" I said.

Kurt rubbed my shoulders.

"I know. Let's get through this okay" Kurt said.

* * *

The party was a huge success. Penelope was so happy. She loved being the birthday girl. She got everything she wanted for her birthday. Kurt and I were so happy for our little girl. We couldn't believe she was six. Our kids were getting so big.

My grandma and I were in the kitchen making Penelope's favorite dish: My grandma's two cheese lasagna. I was helping her but I started getting more pains.

"How are those onions coming?" my grandma asked.

"They're coming" I said. That's not all that's coming. I felt a small kick from my son. I smiled. I loved him but I was worried. He would be the youngest son and that could mean he could have a pig nose.

My grandma walked over and rubbed my stomach.

"You're getting close huh?"

I nodded. She kissed my forehead.

"Maybe you should tell Penelope" She said.

"Yeah it was her birthday wish" I said.

Kurt walked in and hugged me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I think I am in labor. She has my grandma's third eye" I said. My grandma shrugged her shoulders. "Can you go get Liam and Penelope?"

Kurt nodded and walked out. A few seconds later Liam and Penelope came in. She was wearing a tiara and a feather boa. Liam had a king crown on. She was having her tea party.

"Papa and I need to tell you something" Kurt said.

They both looked at us with wide eyes.

"Your baby brother is coming" I told them.

They both started jumping up and down.

"I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!" Penelope yelled happily.

"But I want to stay here with you two." I said.

Penelope and Liam nodded. Just then Cooper walked in. He was wearing a feather boa, tiara and earrings.

"How long is this going to take? I got to get my nails done" he said.

We all started laughing.

"I will do your nails and then I will stay with Papa. He needs help"

"No, honey you can keep playing. Do Liam's nails" I smiled.

"Wait no" Liam said wide eyed.

"Okay!" Penelope said.

Liam went running out and Penelope chased after him. Cooper went after them.

"No running!" he said.

Kurt and I started laughing. I suddenly felt a gush of water come down.

"My water just broke" I said.

Kurt nodded. "Come on let's get ready"

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner great-grandma" Penelope said happily.

"It's not a problem sweetheart" She told her.

Kurt and I were sitting next to her. I was in complete pain but I didn't care. It was my baby's birthday. Penelope leaned over and put her head on the side of my stomach.

"I can feel him moving" She said.

I felt the pain get worse. I gripped Kurt's hand tightly. I nodded at my grandma.

"Come on sweet things. How about we go and clean up?" She said.

She took them and went into the kitchen. Cooper and Kurt helped me up and took me up to my old bedroom. I lay on the bed. Kurt got behind me. My mom helped me get ready.

"Oh yes. You are fully dilated." She said. I started breathing heavily. "Alright you know the drill"

"I am so proud of you" Kurt said as I started to push. "I love you. You can do this"

"I've had two before. I think I can" I said to him.

"He's almost here" My mom said.

I kept pushing and pushing till I heard it: a small cry. I looked at our son. He was perfect.

"See no pig nose" Kurt laughed.

My mom wrapped him in a towel and handed him to us. I smiled at him.

"Just wait till you meet your siblings, Christian."

* * *

**Alright so was this chapter boring? I think it is similar to my new update for my precious one but let me tell you it will have a lot more funny, I think. Okay Ms. Hummel-Anderson-Cullen stop telling them something that doesn't have to do with this story. **

**A thanks to msgoodbar2257 for the name!**

**For the next chapter I have a riddle for you! (Not a very good one!) What does a race car, fifteen years and Liam, Penelope and Christian have in common?  
**

**Whoever figures this out will get hugs from me and maybe a few spoilers! **


End file.
